


All the Rage

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-21
Updated: 2006-05-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: #14 of the Sunshine Files".  Brian and Justin are preparing for the premiere of "Rage".  Hunter's clinic is attracting clients and John's construction crew is hard at work.  Rage is coming!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is the next part of "The Sunshine Files".  It follows "Bad as New".  


* * *

JKCDC Diary  


 

9/23/2013  


 

Dear Diary;  


 

Oh, that sounds way too gay but Bill suggested I keep this thing. He thinks it will be good to keep a running record of my ‘clients’ and a record of my feelings. Bill thinks I may have some trouble sorting out my feelings about being so close to where it all started, so close to the streets. I think he’s right. Already the word’s out. I’ve been meeting with some kids out on the street. They feel weird coming in here. But that’s okay. Frank’s been asking about how it was for me. It hurts bringing all that shit up. Shit, I wrote shit. Is that okay to write? What the hell, it’s my diary I can write whatever I feel like. Damn, this is scary. I see myself in the mirror and I don’t look like any social worker that I’ve ever met. They’re usually old women with a bun in their hair. I don’t think I’d look good with a bun. HA.  


 

Can I really do this? Can I really make a difference? Brian seems to think so, so does Bill. And fuck! Justin gave me his Cherokee. I guess they all believe in me.  


 

Terry’s been cool. He can’t believe how great the bathhouse looks. John had the place retiled. Hauled away all that nasty smelly tile. Eiwww, gross. I don’t want to think about all the cum that spilled over them. Yuck. John made this nice office for me; it’s kind of temporary. It’s not finished yet. Said he’s going to make me a nice big office. I wish I could open the window, just a little. I got used to all that fresh country air. I’m not used to being cooped up. But he said he was going to replace all the windows cause if we opened them they may not shut.  


 

It’s quiet in here. I guess the workmen are having lunch. I’m getting hungry.  


 

\-----  


 

"You’ve got mail!"  


 

To: [xhustlermsw@jkcdc.org](mailto:xhustler@jkcdc.org)  
From: [studman@kinnetik.com](mailto:studman@kinnetik.com)  
Hey Kid!  
You hungry? Got time for lunch? Let’s give Debbie a thrill.  
B  


 

LOL That Brian. He’s always looking out for me. If he wants to spring for lunch, I’m not going to insult him by turning him down.  


 

 

To: [studman@kinnetik.com](mailto:studman@kinntik.com)  
[From:xhustlermsw@jkcdc.org](mailto:From:xhustlermsw@jkcdc.org)  
Yeah, big guy, I’m starving. Meet you out in front of your office in 10.  
H  


 

\-----  


 

I guess I’m having lunch.  


 

Later, Diary  


 

 *****  


 

Anderson Construction Work Log 9/23/13  


 

Windows, need new windows, heavy duty with sturdy locks.  


 

Alarm system.  


 

Paint. I wonder if Justin would consider adding his expertise to the decor.  


 

Note to self, call Justin.  


 

The theater, I can’t wait to get my hands on the theater. Man, that place is going to be beautiful. Gordon tells me the haz-mat crew is almost finished. And I got a response from PIFA. They’re going to send me a class full of kids and professors that specialize in restoration. I haven’t been this excited in working on a project since we renovated Brian’s cottage.  


 

Carpeting, insulation. With all the fu..., massages going on at the bathhouse, I have to make sure the place is soundproof.  


 

Bowling alley. I wonder why Brian is so insistent that the bowling alley is fully restored and with the arcade and snack bar. I don’t think there’ll be much call for bowling down here but what Brian wants he usually gets.  


 

Note to self, ask Brian about the bowling alley.  


 

"Hey Johnny!"  


 

"Yeah, Gordy."  


 

"Don’t you ever stop working? It’s lunchtime, man. Time to refuel!"  


 

"Coming!"  


 

Lunch.  


 

*****   


 

Brian and Hunter slid into a booth at the diner. Debbie wasn't working so they gave their order to someone named Jane who seemed to have the personality of pebble.  


 

"She won't be here long," Brian observed.  


 

"Why do you say that?" Hunter asked.  


 

"They'll eat her alive."  


 

"Not if Debbie trains her properly," Hunter asserted. Most of Debbie's work was training these days. She hardly worked a full shift anymore, since she was getting up there in age.  Only don't tell Debbie that.  


 

"Who's Debbie training?" Emmett asked sliding into the booth beside Brian. Ted sat down next to Hunter.  


 

"The new waitress. She seems a little less than she should be."

"Remember that Loretta Pye woman that Deb trained?" Emmett asked. "She learned quick; maybe this one will too."

"Yeah, if Deb shows her the old baseball bat trick," Ted chuckled.  


 

"Those were the good old days," Emmett said with a faraway look in his eyes.  


 

"I don't dwell in the past," Brian asserted. "Neither does Hunter."

Hunter smiled. It was interesting having Brian Kinney speak for him, and Brian was almost right. Hunter didn't like to dwell in the past, except that lately working with the young hustlers seemed to be taking him back to his past more and more.  


 

Everyone placed their orders before the talk continued.  


 

"So, how are things at Jason Kemp?" Emmett asked.  


 

"We're actually making some progress," Hunter said proudly. "I was going to tell Brian that Frank, the kid who started the whole thing, has been using my computer and is seriously looking at some distance education courses so that he can finish high school."  


 

"You take those over the computer?" Ted asked.  


 

"Yeah, he's really quite good on the computer. Maybe we can get him into some career related to computers once he gets a high school diploma."  


 

"Your first success story," Emmett beamed and Brian smiled a little shyly. This was very good news indeed.  


 

"Don't get too carried away," Hunter warned. "He's just looking at the courses. He hasn't signed up for anything yet."

"But if he does, then others will probably follow suit," Brian said hopefully.  


 

"True," Hunter admitted. "I wish we had more computers so that others had access more easily."

"You know," Ted said thoughtfully. "I was thinking the other day that it's about time we upgraded all the computers at Kinnetik. They've used up their depreciation value. If we donated them to the drop-in center and took a tax write off, we could almost pay for the new ones."  


 

"And the centre would get computers just over two years old," Brian added.  


 

"That would be great," Hunter said.  


 

"Enough about business," Emmett said. "What fun things have you all been doing?"

"Nothing much," Ted responded.  


 

"I know, sweetie. I was directing that question at those among us who actually have a life."  


 

"Hey, I have a life and a partner," Ted defended himself.  


 

"Yeah, you, Allen and the kettle drums," Hunter smirked.  


 

"I just thought of something," Emmett said looking into each face. "This is almost like old times."

"What do you mean?" Ted asked as Brian continued to play with his fork. Some things never changed.  


 

"Remember way back when," Emmett said. "We'd be here in the diner for lunch, you, me, Brian and … Michael."

"Now it's Michael's son," Hunter laughed as their meals arrived.  


 

Ted and Emmett both looked at Brian. "What?" he said as he took a bite out of his sandwich.  


 

"How are things between you and Michael these days?" Emmett ventured.  


 

Brian shrugged and took another bite of his sandwich. Ted shook his head at Emmett. Hunter watched the interplay and wondered if he should talk to Michael about his relationship with Brian.  


 

"Don't even think about it," Brian admonished glaring at Hunter.  


 

"How did you know?" Hunter asked with a grin.  


 

"You're a social worker. What else would you do?"

They ate in companionable silence for a while.  


 

"Well, I should get back and spur Frank on to greater heights," Hunter said as Ted let him out of the booth.  


 

"It's really great that things are starting to take shape at the center," Emmett said.  


 

"If you want a tour, Hunter would be happy to show you around," Brian replied.  


 

"Are you going to have a grand opening?"  


 

"I don't know how grand it will be, but we'll have some kind of opening soon. John is having the time of his life working on the old building."  


 

"Brian," Emmett asked looking into Brian's eyes.  "Is there anything I can do about the Michael situation?"  


 

"Not unless you can finally make him grow up," Brian retorted shoving Emmett with his hip so that he could get out of the booth.  


 

"Why did you have to bring that up again?" Ted asked as they watched Brian walk out of the diner after paying his bill.  


 

"I just wanted to help."

"He'll be like a bear with a sore paw for the rest of the day."  


 

"Sorry," Emmett said getting up. "Go hide behind your computer or something. Don't let him see you."

"Better yet," Ted said with a grin. "I'll go order new computers."

"You're the only one I know that that would make happy," Emmett sighed and followed Ted out of the diner.  


 

 

To: [studman@kinnetik.com](mailto:studman@kinnetik.com)  
From: [xhustlermsw@jkcdc.org](mailto:xhustler@jkcdc.org)  
Hey Big Guy;  
Thanks for lunch.  
H  
   


 

To: [xhustlermsw@jkcdc.org](mailto:xhustlermsw@jkcdc.org)  
From: [studman@kinnetik.com](mailto:studman@kinnetik.com)  
No problem, got to keep an eye on my investments.  
B  
   


 

To: [studman@kinnetik.com](mailto:studman@kinnetik.com)  
From: [xhustlermsw@jkcdc.org](mailto:xhustlermsw@jkcdc.org)  
Yeah, right. I’m on to you!  
H  


 

*****  


 

JKCDC Diary  


 

9/23/2013  


 

Same day, after lunch.  


 

Brian bought me lunch today. It was nice to be treated like an adult. And even Ted and Emmett treat me like an adult. They’re proud of me. It’s a good feeling. I just hope I can live up to their expectations. Shit, I hope I can live up to mine.  
Frank’s back and he brought a ‘friend;’ gotta go.  


 

*****  


 

To: [bmorrison@lawassoc.net](mailto:bmorrison@lawassoc.net)  
From: [numbercruncher@kinnetik.com](mailto:numbercruncher@kinnetik.com)  
Bobby;  
I got an interesting donation today from the GLC. Apparently they caught wind of the center. I think this is a first, a not for profit org. donating to another not for profit org.  
I’m not sure if I’m going to tell Brian. He hates the GLC. On the other hand...lol  
Ted  
   


 

To: [numbercruncher@kinnetik.com](mailto:numbercruncher@kinnetik.com)  
From: [bmorrison@lawassoc.net](mailto:bmorrison@lawassoc.net)  
Ted;  
For your own self preservation, I think you better tell Brian. He may not like it but if he finds out without you telling him first, there maybe hell to pay.  
Take the donation, Ted. It’s a testament to the good work that the JKCDC will do for the community. The GLC is recognizing that.  
Bobby  
   


 

To: [bmorrison@lawassoc.net](mailto:bmorrison@lawassoc.net)  
From: [numbercruncher@kinnetik.com](mailto:numbercruncher@kinnetik.com)  
Bobby;  
Will do!  
Ted  
   
*****  


 

Anderson Construction Work Log 9/23/13  


 

Gordon and I discussed how to proceed with the restoration. I consider this project more as restoration rather than construction. Not only are we restoring fine old buildings but if all goes as planned, we will be restoring a neighborhood back to its former glory.  


 

Normally, we’d do one building at a time. But since time is a factor, the Rage movie is set to premier next Spring, we’ve decided on three separate work crews. Two crews will be supervised by Gordon. Those will be the crews working on the bathhouse/clinic and the bowling alley. I’m being selfish but I want to work on the theater myself. If I had the power, I’d be the only one to touch those stuccoed walls and the ornate gilt ceiling but I don’t have that luxury. The artisans from PIFA will be here tomorrow. I have the original plans for the building and I can’t wait to explore every nook and cranny.  


 

I feel like a kid at Christmas or the first time I set foot in a hardware store. I better control myself. Brian may find out that I’m having way too much fun and he may charge me for doing the work. LOL Ted would love that.  


 

Back to work.  


 

*****  


 

To: [hotassartist@yahell.com](mailto:hotassartist@yahell.com)  
From: [studman@kinnetik.com](mailto:studman@kinnetik.com)  
Hey!  
I’m heading home soon, want me to bring you or the Squirt anything? And the office misses Bree. I think they like her more than me. I wonder why.  
B  
   


 

To: [studman@kinnetik.com](mailto:studman@kinnetik.com)  
From: [hotassartist@yahell.com](mailto:hotassartist@yahell.com)  
Hey;  
Yeah, we need milk and maybe something chocolate for dessert. I’m in the mood for something decadent. I forgot to go to the store, got caught up in a painting. And before you ask, Briana and Patrick had a play date. Rachel came by and took both kids for today. Bree should be home by the time you get here.  
And I know why.  
J  
   


 

To: [hotassartist@yahell.com](mailto:hotassartist@yahell.com)  
From: [studman@kinnetik.com](mailto:studman@kinnetik.com)  
Mmm, chocolate and decadent, the possibilities are endless. See you soon.  
And you’ll have to let me in on the secret.  
B   
   
   
   
   
   


 


	2. Chapter 2

Brian walked into the cottage loosening his tie as he did so.

 

"Hey, hotassartist, where are you?" he called.

 

"In the kitchen," Justin replied.

 

Brian found his partner with his head in the oven and his ass in the air.  "Yummy," he said.

 

"It hasn't even started to cook yet," Justin laughed.

 

"I wasn't talking about the food," Brian smirked.

 

"Oh," Justin grinned looking over his shoulder and seeing Brian's eyes glued to his ass.  "I was just putting supper in the oven."

 

"Here's the milk and something decadent," Brian grinned.

 

"Okaay," Justin said closing the oven door.  He placed the bags of milk in the fridge and went to open the box that Brian had set on the counter.

 

"No, you can't open that just yet," Brian said laying his hand on top of Justin's to stop him from looking inside.

 

"Why not?"

 

"It's for later."  
  
"How much later?" Justin asked.

 

"When we go to bed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Where's the Squirt?"  
  
"She's staying overnight with Patrick at John and Bobby's."  
  
"She is?  How come?"

 

"When Rachel took Patrick home Bree didn't want him to go, so they all decided that Bree would stay the night with her cousin."  
  
"Well, isn't that convenient."  
  
"Convenient?"

 

"For what I have in my box," Brian said tongue in cheek.

 

"What the fuck is in this mysterious box?" Justin demanded reaching for the box.

 

"Uh, uh, uh," Brian said grabbing the box before Justin could reach it."  
  
"Briiaaan…"

 

"It's dessert."  
  
"Could we have dessert first?" Justin asked with one of his sunshine smiles.

 

"You'll spoil your dinner," Brian admonished.

 

"You know I can always eat," Justin said.  He really wanted to know what was in the box.  Then a thought hit him.  "If it's chocolate and we have it first, then you don't have to eat dinner if you think it's too many calories."  Justin looked at Brian with his best puppy dog eyes.

 

Brian smiled.  He loved the sweet, innocent, ever hopeful Justin.  That was one of the main reasons he had kept his lover around all this time.  That, and the fact he couldn't fucking breathe without him.  "That's very persuasive," Brian said thoughtfully.

 

"We have about an hour before dinner will be ready."

 

"Okay, get naked," Brian said unbuttoning his shirt.

 

"What?"

 

"You know, take off your clothes, disrobe, find your inner nudity, and your outer for that matter."  
  
"What have you been drinking?" Justin giggled.

 

"I'm sober as a judge," Brian said dropping his pants.  "Hey, keep up.  I'm way ahead of you."  
  
"Yes, sir," Justin said quickly shucking his clothes.

 

When they were both naked Brian drew Justin into a long, torturous kiss that left them both gasping and hard as rocks.  Brian grabbed the box wrapped in brown paper and taking Justin's hand led him out to the sun porch.  He turned on the lamp next to the brass bed and handed the box to Justin.  Quickly Justin ripped off the brown paper to reveal three jars of chocolate body paint, one each of milk, dark and white chocolate.

 

Justin's eyes got very large as he licked his lips.  He heard Brian groan as the man watched Justin's pink tongue swipe around his lips.

 

"I can't believe you bought this," Justin said.

 

"Why not?  You're an artist, aren't you?  And that is paint."  
  
"You…" Justin started and then thought better of it.  "Lie down," he ordered.

 

Brian slid onto the bed lying on his back and watching as Justin opened the milk chocolate container.  Using his index finger Justin scooped out some chocolate and stuck his finger in his mouth letting out a small humming sound of satisfaction as he did so.

 

"You're supposed to use it," Brian chuckled.  "Not just eat it."  
  
"I will," Justin said studying Brian's naked body with his artist's eye.  He held up his thumb like every artist in an old "B" movie had done.  Brian smiled as Justin dipped his finger into the jar once more.

 

"Yum," Justin said.  "Chocolate lips."  He proceeded to paint Brian's lips with the chocolate and then lick and kiss and chew it all off.  "Yum, chocolate nipples," he said dabbing chocolate on each of Brian's breasts then sucking it off.  Brian was panting and arching his back as Justin cleaned off his handiwork.  "Yum, belly button patties," Justin cooed filling Brian's navel with chocolate which he then proceeded to lick and suck out.  "And finally chocolate dick," Justin grinned as his finger painted patterns all over Brian's erect cock.  Justin started licking and sucking off the chocolate as Brian groaned and writhed.  "Precum and chocolate," Justin stated.  "Most decadent of all."  With deft use of his lips and tongue Justin had his husband shooting his load into his mouth in no time flat.

 

When Brian had recovered, Justin was lying next to him grinning like the Cheshire cat.  "That was very delicious," he said staring into Brian's eyes.  "Are you ready to try out your artistic talents?"  
  
"Absolument."  
  
"Ah, French chocolate," Justin giggled as Brian dumped a small pile of the chocolate on his chest.

 

Brian was much more studious in his approach to his painting.  He saw Justin as the ultimate canvas and decided to paint everything first before licking any of it off.  By the time he had used up all the chocolate in the milk chocolate jar, every body part was coated.  Brian had painted his ribs on his chest and a heart where his heart would be.  He had kidneys and a long sinuous colon that looked surprisingly like a very long dick.  He painted the bones in Justin's legs and arms.  He outlined all of Justin's facial features with chocolate and then sat back on his legs to study his masterpiece.

 

"Um … aren't you going to lick it off?" Justin asked as Brian continued to study him.

 

"I like it.  I think I'll leave it on," Brian smirked.

 

"Asshole," Justin laughed as Brian pounced and started licking everywhere.  It wasn't long until Justin was coming into Brian's mouth and he got to taste the essence of chocolate and cum.

 

"You and chocolate, what more could a man ask for?" Brian laughed as Justin began to recover from his orgasm.

 

"That was fun," Justin said giving Brian a long, soft kiss.  "Thank you."  
  
"Ce n'est pas rien," Brian replied.

 

"What's with the French?"

 

"Chocolat," Brian grinned.

 

"Ah, oui.  Is that the oven binging at us?"

 

"I think so."

 

"I'll go turn it off.  Do you want to eat now?"

 

"Hell no, we've got two more jars of chocolate."  
  
Justin giggled.  "We don't have to use it all tonight."  Justin disappeared into the kitchen.  He returned momentarily and snuggled up to Brian.

 

"You said you'd tell me why the office likes Bree better than me," Brian grinned.

 

"You already know," Justin said.

 

"No I don't."  
  
Justin sighed.  "Aside from the fact that she's the most adorable little girl in the whole world, she never bosses them around, she never yells at them, she shares her cookies with them and she gives kisses to anybody who will take one.  Can you say the same?"

 

"No, I never share my cookies … except with you," Brian laughed.

 

Justin laughed out loud as Brian reached for another jar of chocolate.  It was going to be a long and delicious evening.

 

  
*****  


 

To: [benbruckner@carnegiemellon.edu](mailto:benbruckner@carnegiemellon.edu)  
From: [hotassartist@yahell.com](mailto:hotassartist@yahell.com)  
Hi Ben;  
Just wondering if you spoke with Professor Thomas about Frank. I’ll be in the Pitts tomorrow. John wants me to have a look at the interior of the theater and he wants my opinion on the decor for the clinic. We can meet the professor at PIFA or anywhere else you suggest.  
Let me know;  
Justin  
   
To: [hotassartist@yahell.com](mailto:hotassartist@yahell.com)  
From: [benbruckner@carnegiemellon.edu](mailto:benbruckner@carnegiemellon.edu)  
Hey Justin;  
I spoke with Professor Thomas yesterday and he really wants to try to connect with Frank. He says it was all a big misunderstanding. Frank’s mother had passed away two years ago They were both grieving and then Frank took up with the wrong crowd. Professor Thomas tried to find him. He had no clue Frank was still in Pittsburgh. He misses his son so much. I did warn him that Frank may be too frightened to see him but he just wants to make sure Frank is alive.  
Let’s play it by ear.  
Ben  
   
To: [benbruckner@carnegiemellon.edu](mailto:benbruckner@carnegiemellon.edu)  
From: [hotassartist@yahell.com](mailto:hotassartist@yahell.com)  
Sounds good to me. I’ll email Hunter at the clinic. We may need Hunter to smooth things with Frank.  
Later;  
Justin  
   
To: [xhustlermsw@jkcdc.org](mailto:xhustlermsw@jkcdc.org)  
From: [hotassartist@yahell.com](mailto:hotassartist@yahell.com)  
Hi Hunter;  
Ben and I have been in touch with Frank’s dad. He really wants him to come home. We won’t do anything to jeopardize the work you’ve done so far so any suggestions you have will be appreciated.  
Justin  
   
JKCDC Diary  
9/25/2013  
Dear Diary;  
Frank is negative! As Brian would say, thank the gods. And Frank’s dad wants him to come home. Justin and Ben are going to meet Frank’s father tomorrow. I hope it goes okay. I think they think that the minute father and son see each other, all the hurt will suddenly vanish but too much time has passed, too many things have changed for Frank. They will have to learn about each other, develop a new relationship, not try to pick up where they left off.  
Holy shit, I sound like a social worker. LOL  
   
To: [hotassartist@yahell.com](mailto:hotassartist@yahell.com)  
From: [xhustlermsw@jkcdc.org](mailto:xhustlermsw@jkcdc.org)  
Hey Blondie;  
Go slow! Frank misses his dad too but he’s scared that he won’t be forgiven. I’m not going to force Frank into anything. We did have one small victory; he’s negative. His tests results came in today. Of course he’ll have to go through the whole series of tests but this is a good first step.  
I’ll be in touch;  
Hunter  
   
To: [xhustlermsw@jkcdc.org](mailto:xhustlermsw@jkcdc.org)  
From: [hotassartist@yahell.com](mailto:hotassartist@yahell.com)  
Great news! I’m going to forward your email to Ben.  
Later;  
Justin....and don’t call me Blondie >:o(  
   
*****  


 

Anderson Construction Log 9/26/13  


 

The kids from PIFA were here yesterday and will be back later today. Justin is coming to Pittsburgh today too. I can’t wait to hear his opinion on the clinic decor and then take him on a tour of the theater.  


 

Drooling is so unbecoming for a grown man.  


 

*****  


 

JKCDC Diary 9/30/2013  


 

Sorry Diary, I haven’t been consistent in my entries. I’ll try to catch up. John’s crew installed the new windows, now the work on creating a real office and work stations can begin. They need to do some major rewiring of this old building. Ted sent over a couple of computers. Frank has a real knack with them so he’s helping me set them up.  


 

Ben and Justin brought Professor Thomas to the center on Friday. It was very emotional but a good start. I’m glad Ben was here. He was able to give Frank’s dad the parent point of view. I was able to supply the rest and without me confessing my own past sins. It’s hard not to make this personal. Bill says I have to step outside of it and concentrate on the client not how I felt when I was on the street. It’s not all about me.  


 

 

Frank isn’t ready to go home and he’s certainly not ready to go back to high school. But he does want to graduate so he’s decided to take his GED courses here at the center. Professor Thomas nearly flipped when he realized where Frank was working and living but I reassured him that he’s working a real job. I don’t think the professor really understands how Frank ‘earns’ his living. He’s probably in denial. The two of them will meet with me twice a week for the next month or two so they can get back on track.  


 

Frank, his dad and Ben went to the diner for lunch. Call it a supervised visit. Ben acted as a buffer. I think Ben may want to volunteer here. I can use his insight and his gentle way.  
Justin was nearly bouncing off the walls. He and John were discussing decor. Decor! It’s a fucking bathhouse for cripes sake. Blondie is such a goofball. There he was walking around with color charts and swatches. John was following him with a clipboard writing down everything Justin was muttering. I hope John knows what Justin was talking about; I certainly don’t. He was so cute. lol I just called Blondie, cute.  


 

Oh, oh, the work crew is back and with lots of paint buckets. I think I’ll go for a walk.  


 

Later, diary.  


 

*****  


 

Anderson Construction Work Log 9/30/13  


 

Justin has some wonderful ideas for the decor of the clinic and for making the bathhouse more classy. I wonder if Bobby would get angry if I had a sauna over there one night. I better ask him first. I’ve already been hit on by dozens of men who think I’m Brian. You know I never really believed that he ‘did’ so many men but now I believe. Where did he find the time or the energy? I’m getting exhausted just by turning them down.  


 

I’m so proud of Hunter. He has the center well organized. He was able to direct my work to accommodate the clinic’s needs, and very diplomatically too.  


 

Justin will be here tomorrow and we’re going to take another look at the theater. I can’t wait.  


 

Brian’s offered me the loft. I may take him up on it. It’s a long trip back and forth from Bridgeton. It's either that or I’ll stay with them at their cottage. That way Bobby and Patrick can stay with me. I’d miss them if I stayed at the loft by myself. Who knows who might knock on the door! Besides, I want to sleep in the sun porch one night. Frogs don’t scare me. Ha!  
   
   


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

John Anderson-Morrison walked into Terry's bathhouse.  He looked around nervously as he approached the front desk.  He had never been in a place like this in his whole life.  Well, he had, actually.  He had made several visits to Terry's when they were examining the building before Brian bought it, and since the renovations had started he had been through the place a couple of times.  But he had never deliberately been to a bathhouse that wasn't related to his work.

 

John took a deep breath and opened his mouth.  "I'd like to take a sauna," he said his mouth suddenly dry.

 

"We don't have a sauna," the man behind the desk replied.

 

"What?" John asked in surprise.

 

"I said we don't have a sauna," the guy repeated looking at John like he had two heads.

 

Just then the door opened and a man entered.  "Hey, Cory," he said to the man behind the desk.

 

"Hey, want the usual?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Cory tossed a towel to the man who had just come in.  Take number 5."  
  
"Thanks."  The man looked John up and down and licked his lips while undressing John with his eyes.  "You staying?" he asked John.

 

"Um … I'm not sure."  John felt the heat in his cheeks as he blushed scarlet.  He had just been propositioned … again.  Bobby was going to kill him.

 

"I'll be in number 5 when you decide."  With a suggestive leer at John the man disappeared down the hallway with John staring after him.

 

"Look man," Cory said.  "We don't have a sauna but there is a steam room if you want to use it.  Looks like you just got a better offer though." 

 

"I did?"  
  
"Huh?  Who are you?  You do know this is a bathhouse, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I know."

 

"And you are gay?"

 

"Yes, I am."  
  
"Then do you want to stay or are you leaving?" Cory demanded.  "If you're staying I need thirty bucks or a credit card, fifty if you want a room."

 

John felt panic sweep over him.  He wanted to just run out the door and go home to Bobby where he could be safe.  He could hold Patrick in his arms and never think about this again.  But Bobby and Patrick were a couple of hours away and it was getting dark and he had to work tomorrow and he was being such a chicken.  He could just tell anybody who hit on him to fuck off.  He wanted to go to the steam room and let the heat and moisture take away all the aches of working all day and being so far from his family.

 

He sucked in a deep breath and pulled out his wallet.  "Here's thirty," he said laying down the money.  He could do this.  Bobby had told him to go ahead and get a steam before he went to stay the night in the loft.  Bobby had said steam.  He must have known that there was no sauna in a bathhouse.  John shook his head at his stupidity.

 

Cory snatched up the money immediately, perhaps worried that John would change his mind.  He handed John a towel.  "Steam room's down that hall, right at the back.  Here's a key for a locker."  
  


John picked up the key.  The tag read number 13.  "Just my luck," he muttered as he started down the hall.  The first doorway he came to was open a crack and he could see two men fucking as he went by.  What the fuck was he doing here, he wondered to himself.  He kept walking.  The next doorway revealed a naked man sitting on a bed.  The guy looked up hopefully.

 

"Brian?" he said with a frown.  "Hey, Brian, come on in."

 

John started.  "I'm not Brian," he said and hurried on.

 

Door number five contained the naked butt of the man John had seen at the front desk.  He was lying on the bed and humped the mattress suggestively as he saw John staring at him.  "Come on in," he grinned.

 

John shook his head and hurried to the end of the hall.  He entered a room with lockers along one side and benches in front of them to sit on.  A couple of men looked up when they saw him enter.  "Kinney?" one of them said.

 

"My name's Anderson," John said hastily hoping to set them straight.  Every man in this fucking place seemed to know Brian.

 

"You look just like…"

 

"I know.  He's my brother," John said as he began to unbutton his shirt.  He had come this far; he might as well get his sauna, correction steam.  John took off his shirt and unzipped his jeans.  He kicked off the work boots he was wearing.  As he started to slide his jeans down his legs he felt eyes staring at him.  He looked around to see the two men who had been in the room when he entered and two more who had just arrived staring at him.  

 

"What?" he demanded feeling very uncomfortable.

 

"We just want to see if it runs in the family," one of the men smirked.

 

John felt himself blushing, but he knew he had nothing to be ashamed of in that department.  He shoved his jeans down and turned for all of them to see.

 

"Looks like the Kinney cock does run in the family," another man laughed.  "Can I suck it?"  
  


John grabbed his towel and quickly wrapped it around his hips.  He had seen the door marked steam room when he had entered.  He quickly walked to the door and went inside.  He let the door hit his ass as he stood just inside.  He needed a good swift kick in the ass for having come there in the first place.

 

John peered through the steam seeing one or two men sitting in the heat.  He stepped forward and saw an empty ledge where he thought he might be safe.  The men looked at him and one of them smiled.  He watched the man's hand go to his cock which was covered by his towel.  The man squeezed his dick while looking suggestively at John.

 

"Not interested," John said curtly as he sat down.

 

"Since when is Brian Kinney not interested.  Oh, he's married now, isn't he?" the man chuckled.  "Dick whipped."  
  


John kept his mouth shut.  They could think he was Brian if they wanted.  He needed to perfect his Kinney death glare.  Maybe that was how Brian kept the ravenous hordes at bay.  John had no idea what Brian put up with on a daily basis until he had started spending so much time in Pittsburgh.

 

The door to the steam room opened and some of the men from the change room entered.  They all looked at John who was sitting innocently soaking up the steam.  They proceeded to cruise the men in the steam room.  One nice looking redhead eyed John again.  John shook his head, so the guy sauntered over to the man who had been squeezing his dick.  They shared a couple of words and then they got up and left the steam room.  John knew where they were going.  A couple of the men who had just come in pulled off their towels and set them on the ledge.  They then sat on the towels and proceeded to kiss.  John could feel his dick harden as he watched the men make out.  He had never been privy to this kind of sexuality and he found it fascinating.  But he was shocked that it also turned him on.

 

John stood up and hurried out of the steam room.  He unlocked his locker and pulled out his clothes.  He wiped at his sweaty body with the now damp towel.  Just then Frank appeared and handed him a fresh towel.  John reached for his wallet to tip the boy.

 

Frank smiled.  "It's on me.  For Brian."  
  
"Thanks," John said touched at Frank's simple gesture.  Brian had done a good thing helping that boy.  John quickly dressed and went out to his truck without getting hit on too seriously.  He headed for the loft.  On his way he debated going to Bridgeton instead.  He wanted Bobby.  He pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial.

 

"Bobby," he said as soon as the connection was made.  "I'm coming home."

 

"You are not!"

 

"What do you mean?" John frowned.

 

"I mean that you are going to the loft right now."  
  
"But…"

 

"No but's.  I'm at the loft waiting for you.  Get your ass over here."  
  
"Thank you," John said with a catch in his voice as he cut the connection.  He didn't want to talk on the phone when he could be in Bobby's arms in just a few minutes.  He sped through the streets of Pittsburgh arriving at the loft only three minutes later.  He parked the truck and saw Bobby standing at the front door of the loft building.  He raced up to his husband and pulled him into a warm, rib crushing bear hug.  "I love you so much."  
  
"Let's go upstairs," Bobby smiled as he caressed John's cheek.  "Then you can show me just how much."  
  
John unlocked the door using the key Brian had given him and they raced upstairs.  It didn't take long for them to be in the big platform bed, making use of it in a style that Brian and Justin would have been proud of.  When they were done, they lay in each other's arms savoring the afterglow.

 

"Why did you come here?" John asked after a bit.  "And where's Patrick?"

 

"Grandma Claire is taking good care of him.  I think she and Steve are going to spoil him rotten while I'm gone."

 

"I wish you had brought him."  
  
"He's fine where he is.  He'll have a great time … and so will we without any worries for a day or two."

 

"A day or two?" John asked looking into Bobby's eyes.

 

"I took tomorrow off at work.  I want to see the theater and I want to spend time with you.  We can go home together on the weekend."  
  
John leaned in and kissed his partner.  "You are so good to me."  
  
"So," Bobby smiled, "tell me about the bathhouse."  
  
John shuddered.  "What do you want to know?"

 

"Everything."  
  
"You just want to make fun of me," John said.

 

"Maybe a little.  You sure as fuck sounded scared to death when you called."  
  
"They thought I was Brian, and there were men squeezing their cocks at me and dropping their towels and humping mattresses … and each other."

 

"That's usually what goes on in a bathhouse," Bobby laughed gently.

 

"I just wanted a sauna."  
  
"I know," Bobby chuckled.

 

"Why didn't you tell me that they don't have saunas?"  
  
"I think I said you should have a steam," Bobby said running his fingers through John's hair as John lay on his chest.

 

"I didn't realize that until I was there.  You could have warned me what I was getting into."  
  
"And then you wouldn't have gone."  
  
"Probably, but why would that be a bad thing?"

 

"I wanted you to have a chance to see what one aspect of gay life was like," Bobby explained.  "You never had that opportunity."  
  
"I found out what Brian's life must have been like," John said with a wry smile.  "I don't know how he did it."

 

"That's a loaded question," Bobby laughed.  "Brian did it every which way and then some."  
  
"Yeah, it's a hard act to follow especially when they think I'm him."  
  
"You didn't…?" Bobby said with a frown of concern.

 

"Of course not, but they were checking out my dick and throwing themselves at me."  
  
"Ah, a chance of a lifetime … to be Brian Kinney."  
  
"I don't want to be Brian Kinney.  I just want to be me … with you."  
  
"You sure know how to sweet talk a guy," Bobby smiled.  "Are you sure you didn't take any of them up on their offers."  
  
"Very sure."

 

"I'm glad you didn't like the baths," Bobby said.  "I just thought you might as well see what it was like."  
  
"I want my life with you and Patrick.  Someone else can have that life."

 

They made love again appreciating everything life had given them, and sure that it was much more than the men in the bathhouse had.

 

Before John fell asleep he thought about his adventure at the baths.  He didn't think he'd write it up in his work log.  Then he snuggled against Bobby and fell into a sound and peaceful sleep.  
  
*****  
  


Anderson Construction Work Log 10/8/13  


 

The bathhouse/clinic work is complete. Justin was here yesterday to see the finished product including his contribution to the decor. He seemed very pleased and so does Hunter. I have to hand it to both of them; they both handle themselves so professionally each in their own respective fields. I know Justin is an artist but he has a knack for interior design. I see why Brian entrusted the cottage decor to him as well as Kinnetik Part Deux. He has vision, coupled with a certain practicality that just makes sense. The clinic looks inviting and warm, and offers a safe haven to anyone who needs it.  


 

Hunter asked for a kitchen area and although we couldn’t set up a real kitchen, we were able to have an area where Hunter could have coffee, tea and a refrigerator to store cold beverages, and a microwave. He also managed to work out a deal with a vending machine outfit that has sandwiches, fruit, small salads and easy to heat soups. Many of the clinic patrons come in off the street tired and hungry. We also installed a small shower and renovated some rooms so that the street kids could clean up and sleep. I’ve never seen so many young boys looking so tired and lost. The word is out that Hunter and the clinic offer them safety and a place where they may be able to turn their lives around. Some of my work crew have donated cots and bedding. Many of them have teenage boys; there but for the grace of God… I am very fortunate, and proud of my men.

Hunter has set up a link with Allegheny Hospital. A couple of nurses from the HIV clinic have volunteered their services to test the kids and along with Hunter, provide counseling. I’m so proud of Hunter; he’s making Brian’s dream a reality.  


 

On an interesting note, my dear sweet brother-in-law, Justin, convinced me to give the bathhouse another go. Now, why would I torture myself again? The renovation and conservation of the theater is slow going so I took the opportunity to show Justin the bowling alley. The renovation will go quickly there. I took Justin on a tour and got his opinion for its decor. Of course I got caught up in some minor demolition and Justin suggested that we work out the kinks, later on after work, at the bathhouse. (Tomorrow the two of us take a good look at the theater.)  


 

That little shit strolls into the bathhouse like he owns the place. He made sure he had his own flipflops (and he got a pair for me), went right up to the counter and paid for the two of us and then led me to the locker room. Oh boy! The looks we got; I think everyone thought I was Brian and expected a show. I never saw so many men trying to squeeze themselves into a locker room. Justin smiled sweetly, batted those baby blues and then dropped trow. All those men salivating, it would have been disgusting if I didn’t find it so amusing. Justin appeared unfazed by it all.  He stowed his stuff in a locker and patiently waited for me to undress and wrap myself in a towel. A couple of guys who realized that I wasn’t Brian wanted to know if Justin had any more Kinney men to share. I was about to give them a piece of my mind, but Justin innocently retorted that HE had all the Kinney men and he wasn’t going to share. For a minute I thought there was going to be trouble but then everyone laughed. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this gay thing.  


 

Side note: Justin is a beautiful man; he reminds me so much of Bobby. Same pale creamy skin and young compact body. Put a mop of red hair on Justin and they’re almost interchangeable except for one very obvious difference...that ass! Okay, I love Bobby with all my heart and would never dream of sleeping with Justin but I’m human and I’m a man. A gay man. That ass is so, so, shit! Justin grabbed a towel that barely covered his ass, and then me and half a dozen other men followed that ass into the steam room. At that point I should have decided on a cold shower instead. But I digress.  


 

We found some empty space and sat. Justin allowed the steam to work its magic and soon, so did I. Some men were speaking in whispers, others were kissing and a couple of others were jerking off. Justin just sat there ignoring it all. He reminded me of Brian when he ignores the stares and propositions. One guy stood in front a Justin and asked if we were interested in a threesome. Justin thanked him and politely turned him down. 

After about an hour, Justin asked if I had had enough and we went back to the locker room to cool down and change. What happened next was really the kicker of the evening.  


 

As Frank handed us a couple of fresh towels, a gentleman asked about the clinic next door and about the construction. Justin went into mini-adman mode and explained the purpose of the clinic and about all of the renovations. Brian would have been so proud of him. As it turned out the guy was a local businessman, and so were many of the other patrons. They were fascinated. Justin also reintroduced me and informed them that it’s my construction company behind the renovations. Would you believe by the time we left I had exchanged business cards with several men and we had pledges of contributions for the clinic? Not only were they all pleased about how well the bathhouse turned out but they were ecstatic about the theater and bowling alley. Who’d a thunk it?! And who would ever think to network in a bathhouse. I’ve got to hand it to Justin; he really knows how to work a crowd.  


 

Justin and I left to go back to their cottage. Bobby, Patrick and I will be spending this week there since Justin will be working with me on the bowling alley and perhaps in the theater. I hated being away from Bobby and our son, so Brian invited us to stay with them. Brian and Bobby will drop off the kids at Claire’s and then go to Harrisburg while Justin and I come to Pittsburgh. It’s the best solution for all of us.  


 

*****  


  
"I can't believe you want to do this."  
  
"Why the fuck not?"

 

"Brian, you know how you get sometimes with Bree."

 

"Oh, and just how do I get with Bree?"  
  


"Possessive, impatient, fanatical."

 

"Fanatical?  What the fuck?"

 

"I'm sorry, Brian, but it's true."  
  
"I take care of her and make sure she's safe."

 

"Of course you do, but do you want to do that with Patrick as well?"  
  
"I can handle it."  
  
"I'm sure you can, but for a whole week?"

 

"Justin, for fuck's sake, these are children we're talking about."  
  
"I know, but you're not noted for your patience, and Patrick can be a handful."  
  
"He's three.  I'm bigger than he is."  
  
Justin laughed.  "Size has little to do with it.  What will you do if he starts crying or throws a tantrum or runs away?"

  
"He's three.  Where is he going to run to?"

 

"There will be two of them, Brian.  You'll have to keep track of Patrick, and Bree.  It won't be easy."  
  
"If Claire can do it, so can I."  
  
"You're really serious?  You want to look after both kids for the week that John and I will be in Pittsburgh?"  
  
"I believe that's what I've been saying for the last hour."  
  
"Okay, okay, don't get testy."  
  
"I'll show you testy," Brian leered and pounced on his unsuspecting husband.

 

Brian and Justin were in their bed at the cottage while Patrick and Bree were tucked away in their beds also at the cottage.  John and Bobby were in the big brass bed on the sun porch.  Once they had got into bed, Brian had broached the subject of him taking care of the children for the week.  He was sure he could work from home instead of going in to Kinnetik Part Deux, and still manage to look after Bree and Patrick.  Justin had been skeptical of the whole idea, thus causing the little tiff.  Brian was about to wipe all doubts out of Justin's head in his tried and true fashion.

 

Justin moaned as Brian's lips found all the best places on his body.  Brian's hand fondled Justin's balls rolling them around and squeezing gently, sending Justin into ecstasy.  His cock ached; it was so hard from Brian's kisses and touches and whispers.  His hole clenched wanting Brian inside him.  

 

"Please," Justin moaned.

 

"Please what?"

 

"Fuck me, long and slow."  
  
"Not till you tell me you know I can handle the kids."  
  
"Briiiaaan!"

 

"Nope," Brian smirked knowing he had Justin exactly where he wanted him, begging for it.  Justin was always so easy.  That was one of the things he had always loved about him.

 

"Please, Brian," Justin panted as Brian's thumb slid through his slit picking up some precum that Brian licked at with his tongue.  Justin moaned again at the sight.  "You can do anything, Brian.  You're Rage.  You're invincible.  Now fuck me, goddammit!"

 

Brian smiled.  "My pleasure," he grinned as he shoved his dick up Justin's waiting ass.  He had got what he wanted.  He would prove to all of them that he was a good father and could handle two children.  He was no wimp.  He thrust hard into his husband and heard the air forced out of Justin's body.  He looked down into Justin's beautiful face as his thrusts grew faster.  Justin stared into Brian's eyes.  He couldn't believe Brian wanted to look after the two kids for a whole week.  He obviously didn't know what he was getting into, but this seemed to be something that Brian wanted to prove to himself and to everyone else.

 

Brian captured Justin's lips in a scorching kiss as he slowed down his thrusts prolonging their coupling.  With his enormous expertise he angled his thrusts finding all of Justin's sweet spots and causing the man to babble incoherently.  Brian kept up this pace until he knew Justin was a blithering pile of goo and his own balls felt like they would explode if he didn't get off soon.  With a few hard thrusts he felt his orgasm overtake him and Justin joined him right after.

 

They lay side by side trying to get the world to stop spinning out of control.  They were drenched in sweat from their marathon fuck.  Justin's cum was all over his chest and over Brian's stomach where he had collapsed on top of his husband.

 

"You really want to look after the kids, don't you?" Justin panted as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.  

 

"What makes you think so?" Brian asked tongue in cheek.

 

"When you fuck me like that, you have something to prove," Justin observed knowing his husband so well.

 

"So, are you going to support me when I ask John and Bobby about doing this?"  
  
"I support you in anything you want to do," Justin said rolling on top of Brian and kissing his lips softly.

 

"I guess that's why I keep you around," Brian chuckled.

 

"That, and what we just did."  
  
"Yeah, and the overriding fact that I love you and couldn't live without you."

 

Justin smiled as he laid his head on Brian's heart.  Brian pulled the sheet over them and they fell asleep all wet and sticky and perfectly happy.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Before the household was awake, Brian was up, showered, dressed and making breakfast. Today, John and Justin were heading for the Pitts and Bobby to Harrisburg. Brian had decided he’d try to work from home this week and take care of the kids. Last night he had convinced Justin that he was capable of caring for the two children but in the light of day, he was losing his nerve. He might require back-up, so he made a few calls before waking Briana and Patrick.  


 

The two little ones were sharing Bree’s crib; they were still small enough. Brian stood over them watching their peaceful sleep; a soft smile graced his face. Aside from Gus, they were the most beautiful and precious things he had ever beheld. Patrick’s shocking red hair was growing more and more like Bobby’s while Briana’s hair took on more of the golden strawberry blond like Molly. The two had plenty of room in Briana’s queen-sized crib, yet the babies appeared to find comfort in sleeping close. The sleep of the innocent. Brian could only imagine that Justin had looked like that as a child. He silently mourned the loss of that innocence. If Brian knew then what he knew now, he would have done more to preserve that innocence in his husband before he and Chris Hobbs had robbed Justin of it. 

 

Brian shook the old bad thoughts from his brain and reached in for Bree to waken her and clean her up. In a few moments, John came in to tend to his son. The brothers shared a few quiet minutes, each counting their blessings, knowing how differently their lives would have been if not for their partners and their children.  


 

John and Brian had the kids sitting in their respective high chairs eating breakfast, when Justin and Bobby came to join them.  


 

"Brian, are you sure you want to do this? I can at least take Patrick to Claire’s on my way to Harrisburg," Bobby offered to his brother-in-law.  


 

"No, I want to do this. Look, I’ll admit, and out loud, that I’m not sure if I can cope for the whole day. I really do need to spend some time going over the Rage PR before Brett’s peons ruin the whole thing. But I won’t be able to do any work on it until later on due to the time difference. So the kids and I will spend the morning together outside. It’s still fairly warm. We can do a little gardening or digging, as the case may be and then later Claire will come by to have lunch and spend the afternoon. I’ll ease my way into full baby-sitting duty gradually. Will that satisfy you all?"  


 

Brian scanned the faces of the adults and saw the three of them visibly relax. They all appeared to find his compromise acceptable. After breakfast, everyone was duly kissed and sent on their way. John and Justin drove into Pittsburgh together while Bobby headed for Harrisburg.  


 

Brian dressed the children in warm jackets and they were off to the shed to get out their gardening tools. Small plastic buckets and spades were loaded up in a wheelbarrow as well as an adult sized shovel for Brian. Brian set a big bag of soil in the barrow as well as several ornamental cabbages that were slated to edge the front path. Then he lifted each child, set them on top of the sack of soil and they were off. Brian wheeled the laughing children around the yard and then to the front of the house. Each child was given her/his own bucket, spade, clump of dirt and plant. Brian watched the determination on the faces of the kids and chuckled as Bree was giving her cousin a lesson in "gar-gar." So far, this parenting thing wasn't half bad.  


 

*****  


 

JKCDC Diary 10/9/13  


 

Hi Diary;  
Some more good news for Frankie and his dad; Frankie has started working on his GED and is showing a lot of aptitude for computers. Frankie’s decided that after he gets his diploma, he wants to enroll in a technical school. He’s quite the geek. Frankie is still not prepared to give up his job next door but he has decided to move back home. I’ve set up a course of family counseling sessions for them with Karen. Professor Thomas is very relieved but he’s having some trouble coping, on several levels. He needs to come to terms with his son being gay and formerly a hustler, but he loves Frankie and hasn’t rejected him. It’s a brand new start for both of them.  


 

The computers from Kinnetik were delivered and Ted had the Geek Squad come in to set them all up. They’re practically new and will come in handy.  


 

It’s been quiet around here, construction-wise. The whole building was sand blasted and now the masons are giving the outside of the building a makeover. Terry is actually happy. He said that selling the building and the business was the best move he ever made. Apparently Brian made him a great deal and as a salaried employee he can afford better health care and time off. Terry never had that opportunity before. He’s taking more pride in the place and it’s paying off. It’s business as usual for the bathhouse; it’s a bathhouse for crying out loud, but the clients love it.  


 

I gotta go, another new face just walked in.  


 

*****  


 

"John, am I finally going to see inside the theater? I’ve heard the buzz through the PIFA grapevine and I can’t wait to see it."  


 

John and Justin were pulling up into the alley close to the theater and Justin was practically bouncing with nervous energy.  


 

"Yes, Justin. Today is the day. We’ve had to take our time in there. The haz-mat team needed to make sure there was no left over asbestos and the restoration crew wanted to go over everything with a fine tooth comb. Somehow, most of the ornate decorations have survived. I’m surprised that the place wasn’t vandalized years ago. The crystal chandelier alone is worth thousands."  


 

"Wow!"  


 

"Yeah, wow. Gordy says all it needs is a good cleaning and rewiring and its light will again shine."  


 

"You sound almost in love."  


 

"I am. I’m an architect and a builder. These old theaters were once prized, held in reverence by their community. I love their classic, elegant design. Modern buildings are so sterile, lifeless at times. It will be a thrill to see this one restored."  


 

"Thank you."  


 

"For what?"  


 

"For letting me help."  


 

"Justin, not only are you a wonderful and creative artist but you have a knack for interior design. I want to see this building through your eyes. But..."  


 

"But what?"  


 

"Am I taking you away from your art? Don’t you have a show to work on?"  


 

"No, I don’t. Now that my name is out there, Sidney wants to hold back a little, not flood the market as he put it. I’m still painting but the next move is to wait for the Rage movie and then strike after that. So, I’m free as a bird for now. And I need the time to recharge. All that crap with the family and the stupid rumors knocked me out for a while."  


 

John nodded with understanding. He knew how upset Justin was and disappointed that he and Brian had to prove themselves, again, for the family. But that was all water under the bridge.  


 

"Come on; Gordon’s waiting for us. I want to have a look at the stage. It’s one of the last places to explore. And I saved it for us!" John said with a bright smile that almost rivaled Justin’s.  
   
John and Justin went into the old theater. Both men were wide-eyed as the bright work lights lit the whole place. Many of Justin’s old professors were there with the latest class of students who were majoring in restoration. Justin went to greet some of his former professors as John checked in with Gordon and the rest of his crew. Justin was introduced to the present class of PIFA who were just as excited with meeting one of the university’s most famous alumni as they were with being chosen to assist with the restoration. The whole theater was abuzz with workmen and restorers. John and Justin made their way to the stage.  


 

Pointing out some of the theater’s more fascinating features, John and Justin made their way center stage.  


 

"Here, look up; you can get a great view of the chandelier," John said as he pointed toward the ceiling. "We’ll be taking it down later on in the week as soon as we remove the seats. We’re going to try to keep as much of the original fittings as possible."  


 

Justin remained silent as he listened to the excitement in John’s voice as John told him the plan of attack. They were approaching the apron of the stage when John felt the old not-maintained flooring give way. Justin instinctively reached out as John went feet first down through the boards. Off balance, Justin toppled in and landed on John.  


 

"John! Are you hurt?" Justin attempted to scream but had the wind knocked out of him when he landed on John’s chest. His cries came out in a whimper.  


 

"Only my pride and they’ll be pulling out a shitload of splinters from my back and my ass. But I don’t think I’m hurt. I’ve taken worse tumbles than this. How about you? You hurt?"  


 

Justin took a mental inventory of all his parts.  


 

"No, but I think I twisted my ankle."  


 

"You didn’t hurt your arm or your head?" John knew about Justin’s injuries from the bashing and prayed nothing was re-injured.  


 

"No." Justin’s voice came out like a sniffle. John knew Justin was scared and the cold dank and dampness of under the stage was probably throwing Justin into shock. John protectively curled his arms around the younger man to keep him warm and to comfort him.  


 

"Don’t worry; we’ll be out of here shortly. If I know Gordon, he’s already called for an ambulance."  


 

"No, no hospitals," Justin whimpered against John’s chest.  


 

"Shush, just as a precaution," John reassured the young man.  


 

"Brian. I want..."  


 

"I know. We’ll call him. Stay still; try to relax. We’ll be out of here soon."  


 

Just then Gordon, John’s right-hand man and second in command was peering through the hole.  


 

"Hey, Johnny! You okay, man? Still in one piece?" Gordon and John had worked together for over twenty years. They were a well oiled machine, following certain procedures in case of accidents.  


 

"We’re all right, Gordy," John called up. "Just a little scared and cold. I’m an idiot. I should have examined under here first before traipsing across the stage. I bet termites and wood worms have had a field day in here."  


 

"Yeah, well, at least you found out which boards we need to replace," Gordon chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "Help is on the way as we speak. Don’t move," Gordon instructed.  


 

"I know the drill and we’re in no immediate danger, but Gordy..."  


 

"Got it covered, pal. Calls noted and placed. Hang tough. You’ll be up and outta there in no time."  


 

John felt Justin snuggle into his chest as John began to pet Justin’s back and whisper words of comfort into the blond’s ear.  


 

*****  


 

Claire had joined Brian and the children not long after John, Justin and Bobby had left for work. She found them all in the front yard busy planting and having a great time of it. Claire was so impressed that she picked up a shovel and started to help. Claire felt her cell phone in her jacket pocket start to vibrate. She let herself into the house to answer the phone in private.  


 

"Okay, Gordon, I understand and thank you for calling me first. I’m with Brian and the children. I’ll call Bobby. Bobby and Brian will meet you at the hospital. I’ll stay here with the children. You take care of John and Justin for me."  


 

Over the years, Gordon and Claire had an understanding. In the event of an accident she was the first to be notified. Her level-headedness was a god-send when it came to notifying spouses of John’s crew of an accident. Not that there were many but sometimes shit happened. Even when it involved her son, Claire remained calm. The tone of Gordon’s voice was proof enough that it was only a minor accident. But now she had the gruesome task of informing two of Pennsylvania’s biggest drama queens that their spouses lay hurt on the basement floor of the theater. Claire took a deep breath to prepare herself.  


 

"Bobby Morrison."  


 

"Bobby, sweetheart, I need you to come to Brian’s right now."  


 

"Oh no, Claire. Did something happen to the kids? Did big bad Brian get outdone by toddlers?"  


 

"No, dear. The children and Brian are fine. Your husband on the other hand, had a little accident at the theater. You and Brian will have to go to Pittsburgh. Now, I’m not going to say anything to Brian just yet. He’ll just fly into protective mode and want to drive to Pittsburgh by himself. Just get here soon and I’ll explain everything."  


 

"I’m on my way. Claire..."  


 

"He’s fine and so is Justin but John’ll be madder than a wet cat and blaming himself for the accident. Now come here, but drive carefully."  


 

"Yes, ma’am."  


 

*****  


 

Within the hour Bobby Morrison was pulling up in front of the Kinney/Taylor cottage. He hastily parked his car then raced up the path and into the house.  


 

"Hey Bobby, why are you home?" Brian looked at his harried brother-in-law and then at Claire. Something was not right. Brian’s eyebrows shot straight up then his eyes narrowed. Brian began to glare at Claire.  


 

"What’s going on?" Brian growled out.  


 

"Brian, I need you to sit and stay calm. Bobby, you sit down too."  


 

"Claire..." Brian began but was immediately cut off but Claire’s raised hand.  


 

"Sit, both of you and listen. John and Justin had a little accident at the theater about an hour or so ago." Claire looked at her watch as she began her speech. "I received a call from Gordon; that’s John’s assistant," Claire explained to Brian. "John was showing the theater to Justin when some rotten boards gave way and they fell through."  


 

Brian shot up and began racing around getting his jacket and stuffing his wallet into his pocket.  


 

"What are we waiting for? We have to go there!" Brian shouted in panic.  


 

"Brian! Slow down! I know you want to go and you will in a few minutes. Justin wasn't hurt badly, just a twisted ankle. More frightened than anything else, and John feels like he has buckshot in his behind but he’s fine too. They’ll be at Allegheny General by the time you get to Pittsburgh."  


 

Brian and Bobby allowed Claire’s words to sink in.  


 

"Brian, let’s go; I’ll drive." Brian nodded. He and Bobby went to check on the children who were taking a nap after their hard work in the garden. Kissing both kids as they slept, Brian and Bobby left the nursery, kissed Claire and drove off to Pittsburgh in silence.  


 

*****  


 

Hearing the sirens and commotion coming from the street, Hunter left the clinic and went outside just in time to see John and Justin being loaded up into the ambulances. He ran to ask one of the workmen what was going on. He relaxed when he was told that they weren’t seriously hurt but they were going to the hospital to be checked out. Hunter ran back to the clinic to alert the family and then went to the hospital.  


 

By the time Brian and Bobby arrived at Allegheny, half the Liberty Avenue family had been informed of the accident.  Hurricane Brian stormed into emergency, demanding to see Justin. Bobby, taking a more subtle approach, quietly asked about John and Justin and each man was lead to their respective spouses.  


 

John was lying on his stomach, his back and buttocks prepped with a disinfectant and the splinters being removed. Bobby found a stool and sat at the head of the gurney as the PA carefully removed each splinter. John remained stoic but relieved that Bobby was there to hold his hand.  


 

In another cubicle, Brian found Justin laying on his own gurney with his ankle wrapped up with an ice pack. The Orthopedic resident was waiting for the results of his x-rays before applying a soft cast to Justin’s ankle.  


 

"Justin!" Brian managed to squeak out.  


 

"Brian!" Justin replied, then held out his arms. Brian immediately climbed onto the gurney carefully maneuvering behind his husband, drawing Justin into his arms. Keeping his leg still, Justin twisted slightly to accept the thousands of kisses Brian feathered onto his face.  


 

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Brian whispered over and over to his boy and held him tightly to his chest. Justin snuffled as his shock and fear were chased away by Brian’s strong embrace. Neither man was aware of the resident when he came in, removed the ice pack, wrapped Justin’s ankle and then applied the soft cast. A few minutes later, a nurse came in with a stockinette, special shoe and crutches.  


 

Within a few hours of the mishap, the Kinney/Taylor, Anderson/Morrison family were on their way back to the cottage.  
   
   


 


	5. Chapter 5

Justin woke with a start.  He had slept fitfully trying to find a comfortable position for his injured ankle.  Brian had been awake most of the night too, giving Justin pain pills and kisses to try to comfort him.  Justin turned to the side and realized that Brian was gone.

 

"Brian?" he called softly not wanting to wake the rest of the house.  It was still early.

 

"Did you call me?" Brian asked coming into the bedroom and closing the door behind him.  "I brought you some juice and another pain pill."

 

"You're taking such good care of me," Justin smiled as he downed the pill and the juice.

 

Brian slid onto the bed beside him.  "How do you feel this morning?"  
  
"A bit better.  Did I keep you awake all night?"  
  
"That's okay.  I wanted to be sure you didn't need anything."  
  
"I need to pee," Justin grinned.

 

"Ah, bodily functions.  Want me to carry you to the potty?"  
  
"I'm not a baby," Justin said with a glare at his husband.  

 

"I know, but I don't mind carrying you," Brian smirked.

 

"Oh?"  Justin looked fondly at the man who meant so much to him.

 

Brian nodded and scooped Justin up into his arms.  He carried Justin into the bathroom and sat him down gently on the toilet.  "I'll be back in a minute," he said and left.

 

Justin wriggled out of his sweats and sat back down.  By the time he was finished and wondering how he could get back to bed without his crutches, Brian reappeared in the doorway. 

 

"Ready for me to deliver you to your bed, sire?" Brian chuckled.

 

Justin shook his head, but couldn't help but smile at how solicitous Brian was being.  He felt himself being picked up once again and carried back to bed.  Before Brian could set him down, he said, "Can I sit in the living room?  I'm sick of being in bed."

 

Wordlessly Brian carried Justin into the living room.  He set Justin gently down on the sofa and disappeared into the kitchen.  He returned to a puzzled Justin a moment later.  In his hands was a tray with fresh coffee and a toasted bagel.  He set the tray down on the coffee table and smiled at Justin.

 

"You cooked," Justin giggled.

 

"Hey, any disparaging remarks and I'll eat that myself."

 

"Sit with me?" Justin asked patting the sofa beside him.  

 

Brian shook his head and scooted in behind Justin so that he could keep his leg extended and up and Brian could wrap his arms around him from behind.  Justin sighed as he leaned back against the strong chest.

 

"Comfy?"

 

"Yep.  It was almost worth hurting my ankle to have you look after me like this," Justin whispered.

 

"Shut up and eat your bagel while it's warm."

 

Justin smiled as he knew Brian didn't like to be complimented on things like how well he looked after him.  He picked up the bagel and nibbled at the edge.  "Good," he said.

 

"Glad you like it.  I thought I'd make us a salad for lunch."

 

"You did?  But I should go in with John and check out the rest of the theater."  
  
"You can't walk without crutches and you still have pain.  You're not going anywhere," Brian stated emphatically.

 

"I guess it could wait for a day or two," Justin conceded as he munched on his bagel.  Brian handed him his coffee as Justin finished licking his fingers.  "Yum, that was good."  
  
"I'm glad you have your appetite back.  You had me worried last night when you went right to bed."

 

"Too bad I didn't sleep much," Justin said with a yawn.

 

"You've got all day.  Oh, there's Bree," Brian said squeezing himself out from behind Justin.  He grabbed the throw and covered Justin with it.  Justin smiled affectionately at the big lug who had stolen his heart so many years ago.  Brian hurried off to get Bree.  He returned carrying a smiling Bree and a sleepy Patrick trailing behind them.

 

"I'll take her," Justin said and Brian deposited their daughter in his arms.  

 

"Patrick?  Do you want to go wake up your sleepy fathers?" Brian asked.

 

Patrick nodded and Brian opened the door to the sun porch.  Bobby and John were sleeping in the big brass bed.  After two seconds Justin and Brian heard the squeals and laughs as Patrick attacked his fathers in bed.

 

"Kids make the best alarm clocks," Justin grinned as he bounced a giggling Bree on his thighs.

 

"Take it easy with that ankle," Brian warned him.

 

"You're such a worry wart."  
  
"I want you mobile as soon as possible," Brian stated.  "Then you can ride my cock," he mouthed to Justin.  Justin laughed and Bree giggled some more.  "Ready for breakfast, Squirt?" Brian asked.

 

"Hungy, Daddy," Bree said.

 

"Okay, okay," Brian sighed dramatically.  "A house husband's work is never done."  
  
Justin laughed out loud at that ridiculous statement coming out of Brian Kinney's mouth.  "You are so full of shit," Justin couldn't resist saying.

 

"Shit," Bree repeated and then giggled along with her father.

 

"Now you've done it," Brian said.  

 

"Shit," Bree repeated with a big smile.

 

"Christ, Brian, get her some breakfast and maybe we can take her mind off it before she says it anymore."

 

"Shit!" Bree repeated bouncing up and down in Justin's arms.

 

Brian couldn't help but laugh out loud.

 

"You're not helping," Justin said.

 

"Shit," Bree said once more before a laughing Brian disappeared into the kitchen.

 

*****  
"You’re being an ass, you know that?" Bobby said to his stubborn husband who was stiffly attempting to get dressed.  


 

"Hey, I don’t have the luxury of working from home like some of us in this family," John groused back in a whisper. He almost envied Brian and Justin’s ability to work from home when they pleased.  


 

"John, you don’t mean that as it sounded. Justin’s an artist; he doesn’t punch a time clock. And Brian has earned his right to work from home. His employees probably prefer it that way. I have it on good authority that he bellows quite loudly. And you know with Justin temporarily legless, Brian is not straying any further than the garden shed. Now, stop being so stubborn and stay here. I brought my laptop and I can work up in Brian’s office. Someone has to apply the antibiotic ointment to your back and ass, unless of course, you and Gordon have a very special working relationship."  


 

"Uh, uh..." John stuttered with embarrassment and with shock; he couldn’t believe that Bobby would think that he and Gordon had anything but a professional relationship. John was trying to find the right retort when it dawned on him that Bobby was only pulling his leg, but he was also right. The wounds on his back were supposed to be cleansed and dressed at least three times a day. They also needed to be examined for signs of infection, something that John couldn’t do all by himself. John sighed loudly with resignation then went to call Gordon. Gordon ordered John to stay put for the remainder of the week to heal and reassured his boss and friend that all was going well with the theater and bowling alley work. John and Bobby joined Brian and Justin in the kitchen for breakfast.  


 

"So, did you convince him to stay here?" Brian asked as he pushed a heaping serving dish of waffles in their direction. Bree was happily munching away on her own waffle as well as Patrick. At least someone appreciated Brian’s cooking.  


 

"Yes, I did. He’s so pig-headed at times." Bobby brought a pillow for John to sit on at the cozy kitchen table. Brian had rearranged some chairs so that Justin could sit at the table with his leg propped up.  


 

"He’s sitting right here, ya know!" John grumbled. He was feeling uncomfortable and in need of strong coffee.  


 

"I’ll get you some coffee," Brian said as he got up to fix his brother a large mug of java.  


 

"I’ll get your pain pills." Bobby got up to retrieve John’s prescription.  


 

The hapless and temporary invalids traded looks.  


 

"Just go with it, John," Justin advised. "This is a battle you’re not going to win. Let’s face it; we’re loved by two very stubborn men. I, for one, am going to relish every minute of it." Justin’s eyes sparkled with amusement and with love. John realized Justin was right and resigned himself to go with the flow.  


 

After breakfast, John decided to take ‘first watch’ with the kids. They set Justin up in the sun porch on the chaise lounge with plenty of snacks, beverages, sketchpads and pencils. John’s injuries were more annoying than anything else. He took the kids outside to explore the garden and surrounding forest. Bobby and Brian were up in the attic office working quietly at their computers. The balcony gave Brian a view of Justin. Brian relaxed as he noticed the pain medication do its magic, allowing Justin to get some sleep. 

The clear glass of the sun porch afforded Bobby an unobstructed view of the countryside. He could see John with the children as they followed him closely and listened as he told them about each tree and flower.  


 

Bobby and Brian were satisfied that their family would survive this latest drama.  


 

*****  


 

"Debbie? What are you doing here?" Brian answered the door, surprised to see the artificially red-headed waitress standing at his door. Over her shoulder was half of Liberty Avenue all holding bags, boxes and containers brimming with food and beverages.  


 

"We’re here to make sure those sweet children are being properly fed. Now, are you going to let us in, asshole? This stuff is getting heavy."  


 

Brian shrugged then stepped aside to allow Debbie, Carl, Emmett, Lindsay, Jennifer and Ben through the door. He was about to shut the door when Steve’s truck pulled up and he and Claire got out carrying more food.  


 

Bobby, hearing the ruckus, came down from the office to see what was going on.  


 

"I didn’t know we were having a party," Bobby whispered to Brian.  


 

"Neither did I," Brian replied. "Don’t fight it. Just smile and be prepared to eat." Bobby nodded then both men turned to face the crowd. They each wore a sweet smile as they helped to unpack the food and haul it all out to the porch.

 

Soon they were all sitting around in the sun porch nibbling on food that had been brought.  The freezer was stocked and everyone was content that the injured parties were being well taken care of.  John had returned with the children and Bree was ensconced on Justin's lap and Patrick was sitting on the floor in front of his fathers.  They each munched happily on a hot dog that had been brought especially for them.

 

"So how the fuck did you two manage to injure yourselves?" Debbie demanded.

 

Justin looked at John and shrugged his shoulders.

 

"How did you find out about this?" John asked.

 

"Hunter saw the ambulance and was told by someone named Gordon that you two had been injured.  He let me know last night," Debbie explained.

 

"And you didn't call?" Brian snarked.

 

"Gordon told Hunter that neither of you were seriously hurt or I would have been at the hospital," Debbie replied with a glare at Brian.  And then she added, "Asshole!" just for good measure.

 

"We're all extremely happy that you rushed right out here," Brian continued.  

 

Justin gave him a warning look.  "We're glad you wanted to help.  Thank you all," Justin said graciously.

 

"And here I thought you all were checking out whether I could take care of two children by myself," Brian said tongue in cheek.

 

"What's he talking about?" Emmett asked.

 

"Brian was going to stay home all this week and look after the kids while the rest of us went to work," Bobby explained.

 

Several sets of eyebrows went up immediately.

 

Brian scowled.  "I knew nobody thought I could handle it.  But spraining your ankle and impaling your butt on shards of wood are pretty extreme measures to keep tabs on me."

 

"I'll vouch for you, Brian," Claire laughed.  "He and the children were doing a fine job of working on the gardens when I got the call about the accident."  
  
"Sure, put the little tykes to work!" Emmett laughed.

 

"There has to be some reason to keep them around," Brian laughed in spite of himself.

 

"All of you were having so much fun that I had to join in," Claire continued.  "Brian is perfectly capable of handling Bree and Patrick on his own."  
  
"And that's why you were here, Claire?" Lindsay asked with a wry laugh.

 

"Bitch," Brian mouthed at her.  "I can handle two toddlers."  
  
"I'm not a toddler," Patrick said.  He was four and didn't appreciate being lumped into that category.

 

"You tell them, Patrick," John stated giving his son encouragement.  "You're a big boy."

 

Patrick nodded and grinned as he polished off his piece of hot dog.  Bree was having more trouble with hers and Justin was breaking it up into small pieces for her.  She was not at all happy with the way things were going as she watched Patrick eat his hot dog.

 

"You two should be more careful in those old buildings," Jennifer said looking first at John and then at her son.

 

"We were careful, Jennifer," John assured her.  "There were some rotten boards in the stage and we went through before we had time to think of anything."

 

"John got the worst of it because he broke the boards and then I landed on him," Justin explained.  "The only problem was that my leg got caught underneath us.  Otherwise John made a good cushion."

 

John smiled and winked at Justin.  "Hey, I'm the only one who's supposed to use you for a pillow," Bobby said leaning over and kissing his husband.

 

John winced as he leaned into the kiss and sat more heavily on one side of his injured ass. "Ow," he cried.

 

"Sorry, sweetheart," Bobby said stifling a laugh.

 

"Such sympathy," John griped.  "Justin and I are injured and all we get is ridicule."  
  
"Bree," Justin said as his daughter took that moment to throw the remainder of her hot dog as far as she could.  It hit Emmett in the side of the head.  "Bree, that is a no no," Justin said in his strict voice as he looked at his daughter.

 

Bree stared into his eyes for a moment while Emmett picked crumbs out of his hair.  "Shit!" she said to the startled gasps of all assembled.

 

"Oh my God, what have you been teaching her?" Lindsay demanded of Brian.

 

Brian opened his mouth to react but then decided they wouldn't believe him anyway.

 

"Trust Brian to incorporate foul language into a baby's upbringing," Debbie laughed.  "However, far be it from me to criticize.  I do have a potty mouth as Carl keeps telling me."  
  
"Brian didn't teach her that," Justin said defending his husband.

 

"Then who did?" Steve asked.

 

"It was me," Justin admitted.

 

"Quit trying to take the heat off the big guy," Ben laughed.  "Brian can take it."  
  
"But…" Justin tried to continue.

 

"It doesn't matter, sweetheart," Jennifer interrupted.  "But both of you will have to try to be more careful about the language you use around Bree.  I don't want my granddaughter swearing like a trooper."  
  
"Mom!" Justin reacted.

 

"I'll try to be careful," Brian stated looking sympathetically at Justin and trying to get him off the hook by taking the blame.

 

"Shit!" Briana said forcefully and then laughed.  Everyone in the room had to chuckle.  She looked so pleased with herself.

 

"It may not be so easy to stop her," Justin admitted.

 

"Shit," she said again and everyone in the screen porch had to laugh.

 

Brian groaned inwardly.  Bree liked being the center of attention and saying "Shit" was certainly getting her that attention.  Brian scooped up his daughter and carried her from the room.

 

"Shit!" she said as she was hustled away.

 

 

   
   


 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

To: [hotassartist@yahell.com](mailto:hotassartist@yahell.com)  
From: [xhustlermsw@jkcdc.org](mailto:xhustlermsw@jkcdc.org)  


 

Hey Blondie;  
When are you going to get off your fat ass and come back to the Pitts? John says the cast is off and you’re walking with a fancy smancy cane that the studman got for you.  
Seriously, Justin, I have a big favor to ask you. A new kid came into the clinic this week. Lacy came in all beat up; I think a john got rough. Lacy refused to let me look at the bruises so I got one of the nurses from Allegheny to come by. We discovered something real interesting. I thought Lacy was a HE...he’s a SHE. She’s passing herself off as a boy and doing tricks. The nurse says she wasn’t raped and refused the rape kit. The best I could do was to get her into the shower, some clean clothes and a couple of hot meals.  
It took a few days for Lacy to trust me. But when she did I found out that she likes to draw. She was doodling on some paper and the stuff reminded me of Rage. When I questioned her about it she confided that Rage and you are her heroes. Justin, would you stop by and look at her stuff. I know she has to finish high school. Truthfully I don’t even know her age. She looks very young and has a boyish figure. Maybe you can get her to talk.  
Think about it.  


 

Bye, Blondie!  
   


 

To: [xhustlermsw@jkcdc.org](mailto:xhustlermsw@jkcdc.org)  
From: [hotassartist@yahell.com](mailto:hotassartist@yahell.com)  


 

Hey Hunter;  
I’m coming in tomorrow with John and of course I’ll stop by the clinic to meet Lacy. See you then.  


 

And stop calling me Blondie!  


 

 

JKCDC Diary 10/15/13  


 

Justin’s coming tomorrow and maybe Lacy will confide in him. I can’t seem to get her to talk to me.  


 

Got some great news today that will really help me out. I’ve been putting in a lot of hours and I’m getting tired. I don’t want to burn out before I can do some good down here. Karen has consented to move her office here! I certainly have the room. She’ll be the day shift and I’ll be here in the afternoon till about midnight. She told me that being so close to the courts can be intimidating to some of her clients. We’re still close enough if she has to testify but she says the parking is easier and it’s more laid back. She’s a tough lady and our neighbors will look out for her. I can’t wait. She said her lease was running out in her offices and the rent was going up. It’s a good deal for the both of us. And maybe she can help Lacy.  


 

Some more good news. Emmett and Ben have been spending some time here too. Emmett rallied some of the local clothing merchants and they’ve donated a lot of clothes. Leave it to Emmett to make sure my ‘lost kids’ are fashionable lost kids. Many of them are in rags when they show up. We can’t salvage their clothes. So I have closets and drawers filled with new or good as new clothes and sneakers. I hated being out there without a warm coat or gloves. Sometimes I thought I’d never get warm again.  


 

Ben wants to do some volunteering. He’s been living with HIV longer than me; he’s living proof that it can be done. And I missed him and Michael so much. It’ll be good to spend time with him.  


 

Got to go, Lacy just walked in. She looks so tired. Maybe I can get her to take a nap.  


 

*****  


 

Anderson Construction Work Log 10/15/2013  


 

While I was out of commission, Gordon and crew took out all of the theater seating. With a little research, we can match the original red velvet upholstery. The chandelier comes down next.  


 

Justin’s coming with me tomorrow. I hope he’s forgiven me. I hope Brian’s forgiven me. I know they don’t blame me but I blame me. I can’t seem to forgive myself. I was careless, so taken in by my excitement. I won’t let that happen again.  


 

*****  
   


"Brian, will you stop hovering," Justin said as he got dressed.

 

"I don't think you should go back to that theater.  Look what happened last time."  
  
"It was a freak accident.  I'll be fine.  John will be with me."

 

"And John's still picking splinters out of his fucking ass!" Brian declared.

 

Justin tried not to laugh.  "John's ass is fine.  All healed, and so's my ankle … almost."

 

"No, you're not going."  
  
"Brian, queen out!  Calm the fuck down."  
  
"You don't have to do this.  John can find someone else to evaluate what should be done with the inside of the theater."  
  
"I'm well aware that he can find someone else, but I don't want him to.  I want to do this."  
  
Brian shook his head.  He was losing the battle and he was worried that if he didn't shut the fuck up, he would make Justin seriously angry at him.  However, he couldn't stop himself.  "Then I'm coming with you," he stated.

 

"Brian, for Christ's sake, I'm not two years old.  I'm not a baby like Bree.  You're staying here and looking after the kids, and I'm going to Pittsburgh with John.  End of discussion."  
  
Brian looked like a sad little boy who had just lost his puppy.  "I'll miss you.  Be careful."  
  
"You know I will," Justin said gently running his fingers along Brian's cheek.

 

Brian caught his hand and kissed the palm.  He pulled Justin against him.  "I'll worry," he whispered.

 

"I'll call you every couple of hours, I promise."  
  
"You fucking better."  
  
Justin smiled.  "Now, can I have some breakfast so I don't starve to death before we get to the theater?"

 

"Okay, if you must," Brian said tongue in cheek.  He knew he had to let Justin go, but it had been worth a shot to try to keep him safe at the cottage.

 

They made their way out to the kitchen where John and Bobby were feeding the kids.  They were all enjoying frozen waffles that Bobby was toasting for them.  Bree sat in her high chair picking up little pieces of waffle covered with syrup.  Her mouth and all surrounding regions were covered in the sweet, sticky substance.

 

Justin leaned down to kiss her.  "Yum, you taste so good," Justin told her licking some of the syrup off her face.  

 

Bree giggled and smiled back at her father with his own smile.  She watched Brian pour himself a cup of coffee and sit down at the table.  She frowned and raised her arms for him to pick her up or at least kiss her.  Brian ignored her lost in his own thoughts about how Justin would get through the day without getting hurt again.

 

"Someone's trying to get your attention," John said to Brian.

 

"Hm."  
  
"Brian, what's wrong?  She wants a kiss."  
  
"Far too fattening for me," Brian observed in a dispassionate manner.

 

"Brian?" John asked again frowning at his brother and wondering what the hell had got into the man.  Everyone knew that Bree was the apple of his eye.

 

"He's worrying about me falling through a floor or off some scaffolding," Justin said as he retrieved his waffle from the toaster.

 

"Scaffolding!  You are not fucking going up on scaffolding!" Brian declared.

 

"No, I'm not.  I was making a point.  Do you see what I've been putting up with ever since the alarm went off?" Justin asked as he covered his waffle in syrup.

 

Bobby chuckled.  "They'll be fine," he said to Brian.  "I have John's word on it."  
  
Brian snorted as he watched Bree's face scrunch up ready to cry.  "She's about to blow," he said smugly as he sat back and watched his daughter let out a blood curdling scream.

 

"She wants her father even if he is a fucking asshole this morning," Justin said picking Bree out of her high chair and trying to soothe her.  She whimpered against his shoulder holding her little hands out to her other father and opening and closing them in a way that could only mean she wanted his attention.

 

"Brian!" Bobby said looking at Brian like he had suddenly grown another head or turned into someone none of them knew.

 

Brian stared at Bree for a minute and then the hard façade dropped from his face.  "Come here, Squirt," he said softly taking her from Justin's arms.  "It's okay, little one," he whispered against her hair as she clung to his neck.  "Daddy's been in a foul mood this morning.  I'm sorry."

 

Bree leaned back looking into her father's face, her own eyes sparkling with tears.  "Dada," she said as she pressed her face against Brian's.

 

"I know, baby, I've been bad," Brian cooed.

 

"Let's go clean up Patrick," Bobby said leading his husband and son out of the kitchen and leaving the Kinney-Taylor tribe alone.

 

"Brian, are you going to be all right?" Justin asked as he sat down beside Brian and Bree.

 

Brian held Bree's little face against his own.  "I'll be all right if you are," Brian whispered.

 

"I'll be fine.  Nothing's going to happen to me."  
  
"Promise?"

 

"I promise," Justin said.  "Are you up to handling both kids on your own today?"  Justin was concerned that Brian's meltdown would make him less able to withstand a whole day of toddlers.

 

"We'll be fine, won't we, Bree?" Brian said.

 

Bree pulled her sticky face away from her father's and looked into his eyes.  She patted his face as if to say that she would be a good girl just for him.

 

Justin leaned down and kissed Brian's lips softly.  He licked a little of the syrup off Brian's cheek.  

 

Brian chuckled.  "Didn't you get enough syrup on your waffles?"

 

"It's you that I never get enough of," Justin whispered.

 

"I'll be here when you get home."  
  
"Hold that thought," Justin replied as he kissed the top of Bree's head.

 

"Don't be late."

 

"I won't."  
  
Brian stood up still holding Bree and walked Justin to the front door where they met John and Bobby and Patrick.  Brian took Patrick's hand as the other men made their way out to their vehicles.  Brian waved Bree's hand as the cars started down the drive.  Patrick waved to his fathers.

 

"Well, guys, do you think we can get through a whole day of being together without having another crisis?"

 

Patrick looked up at Brian.  "Sure," he said.

 

Brian smiled and looked at his daughter for confirmation.

 

"Sur," she mimicked Patrick.

 

Brian kissed her cheek and they went back inside to clean up the mess from breakfast.  Brian was less worried about looking after the kids on his own than he was about what might happen to Justin in Pittsburgh.  He'd give them a couple of hours and then he was calling if he didn't hear from Justin first.

 

*****

 

"Wow! This place looks huge without the seats," Justin remarked to John as they went into the theater. The scaffolding was up along the walls to get to the ornate cornices and moldings and in the middle of the theater to reach the chandelier, which was coming down piece by piece. "This is so amazing. How will you remember how to put it all back together again?"  


 

"We’ve taken pictures of how it looked before we started removing it and we have a lighting specialist and someone who specializes in antique crystal. Each piece is tagged, numbered and catalogued," John said proudly.  


 

"Wow! You’ve thought of everything. This must be a very expensive undertaking."  


 

"Under ordinary circumstances, I’d agree with you but these aren’t ordinary circumstances."  


 

"What do you mean?" Justin asked, very curious and wondering if Brian was going to be broke again. John saw the look on Justin’s face and chuckled.  


 

"Don’t worry, we’re not sending my brother to the poor house. Not yet, anyway. We have several contributors to the restoration of this theater. First, many local businesses have donated to the clinic and to the restoration of the entire street. They’ve recognized the advantages of having this part of town cleaned up and contributing revenue to the area. Secondly, we have the local historical society who discovered what we’re doing. They want to make this theater a stop on one of their tours. They have suggested and introduced me to many artisans and experts in this type of restoration. We’ve applied for government grants that will cover much of the costs. And of course, we have the folks from PIFA. Many of the professors are experts in their chosen field. This is like a dream come true for them. They’ve donated their time and the students win because they can use the work they’ve done as credit toward their degree. This is a win-win solution for many of us." John beamed as he described the work and how it all was coming together.  


 

"But what do you want me for? I’m certainly not as qualified as who you have here," Justin commented with a small frown and a wave at all the people who were busy at their craft.  


 

"Justin, I want you here for several reasons. You have a creative eye which I appreciate. This really is my first attempt at restoration on this massive scale. You speak the same language as many of the artisans here so you can explain things to me. I’ve designed many buildings but mostly with modern materials. We plan to take a step back in time and try to match some of the original materials that were used in the construction of this beautiful old girl, minus the hazardous materials. I know you know how to mix paints like they used to and how to paint frescoes. Mould has gotten to many of the original frescoes and we may not be able to restore them but we may be able to match them and paint new ones. And I’d like to chronicle the progress in your sketches. Yes, I know we can take photographs and we will but I’m an old fashioned draftsman. I understand hand drawn pictures much better than a cold photo. Maybe I have a little of JAB Kinney in me too. I used to go to the stream and doodle. I’m in no way as good as you but I love the hands on detailed work."  


 

Justin smiled warmly at his brother-in-law. They were kindred spirits in art.  


 

"May I wander around a bit? I have my sketchpad, and I’m itching to use it." Justin’s hand slipped into his messenger bag to retrieve his pad and pencils.  


 

"By all means. Just stay clear of the stage and any offending scaffolding. Your husband will tan whatever’s left of my hide if something else happens to you."  


 

Justin and John laughed softly but Justin heeded John’s warning. Justin wandered the building’s interior for a while, found a quiet spot away from the ‘traffic’ and scaffolding, sat and began to sketch.  
   
Back at the cottage, Brian was as tense as a caged bear. The weather was damp and cloudy so he couldn’t take the children outside. He was worried about Justin, it was too early for lunch and Snuffaluffagus wasn’t cutting it. The kids were bored and Brian’s patience was wearing thin. Briana was preparing to test out the terrible twos even though she was only eighteen months old.  She always was a precocious little thing.  


 

Brian and the kids were in the sun porch. Brian attempted some work on his laptop, while the kids were drawing at their own set of easels that Justin had set up for them. They each had their own set of crayons and pads. Brian’s mind was racing, trying to analyze and quell his irrational fears for Justin’s safety. Logically, he knew that Justin, a grown man, was quite capable of taking care of himself. Logically, Brian knew that John would look after him and logically, Brian was being an overly dramatic drama queen. Logic be damned. Justin was miles away from him; he missed Justin. Brian was scared for him. And that’s all that Brian cared about.  


 

Bree, on the other hand, cared only that she couldn’t find the right blue crayon. Patrick was using said crayon and she wanted it and now. Briana stomped her little feet over to Patrick’s easel, snatched the crayon out of her cousin’s hand without asking, pushed him, then stomped back to her own easel. Brian caught the whole exchange and was not amused.  


 

"Briana Victoria Taylor-Kinney!" Brian bellowed in a voice that had never been used for his daughter, startling both kids. "That was rude and impolite. You know better than that. Give the crayon back to Patrick and ask nicely for it," Brian demanded of his petite but willful child.  


 

Bree stared at her Dada and at the crayon but didn’t move. Brian walked to her, and stared at the crayon in her tiny hand. "You, Miss Briana, get a time out."  


 

Brian scooped up his daughter, removed the crayon clutched in her hand then took her to her room. Placing the child in her crib, he set her straight on certain rules of acceptable behavior. "You will stay here for five minutes, then you will apologize to Patrick." 

 

Noiselessly, tears began to stream down her little face. Bree had an idea that what she did to her cousin was wrong but it was the realization that her dada was upset with her that saddened her the most. She sat in her crib as she watched her father leave her room and shut her door.  


 

Brian was very upset. This was the first time he actually had to discipline his daughter and he had no idea if he had done it right or was making a mountain out of a mole hill. He sat down on the floor just outside her room. He could hear the little sniffles of Bree’s cries and he ached to rush back in to hug her. Instead, Brian stayed put on the floor and stared at his watch. This was the longest five minutes of his life.  


 

Patrick had witnessed many moods of his uncle throughout his short life. He was unsure what to do and felt like crying. Being a child of the technology age, Patrick was well versed at the fine art of using a cell phone.  


 

"Uncle Bri? Can I call my daddy?" he asked softly of Brian who was also trying not to cry. Brian pulled out his phone and hit number three on the speed dial.  


 

"Sure, Sonny Boy, here." Brian handed the phone to Patrick who ambled to the living room to speak to his dad.  


 

"Brian?" John answered.  


 

"It’s me, Daddy."  


 

"Sonny Boy! Are you okay?"  


 

"Yeah but..." Patrick tried to explain what had just happened to his father but all that came out was that Bree was crying in her room and Brian was sitting on the floor looking sad. John got the gist of the time out situation.  


 

"Don’t worry, Sonny Boy. Just stay quiet for Uncle Brian. It will be okay. I promise. Uncle Brian is just upset. Everything will be okay. I’ll try to come home early."  


 

"Okay, Daddy."  


 

"I love you, Sonny Boy."  


 

"Wuv you." Patrick said then flipped the phone closed.  


 

Patrick went back into the hall as Brian stood counting down the seconds. Five minutes, no more no less. At the appointed time, Brian gently rapped on Bree’s door, opened it and went in. Briana stood up, her face all snotty, looking like a glazed donut with tear streaks. Brian took out a wet nap and cleaned her face.  


 

"You wet?" Brian asked his daughter. Briana shook her little head, no.  


 

"We ask before we take something, you understand?" Bree nodded. "And NO pushing." Bree looked down at her little feet.  


 

Brian lifted his contrite baby girl, gave her a hug and a kiss then cuddled with her in the rocking chair where he had spent many a night with her for her nightly feedings. Spying Patrick at the door, Brian beckoned his nephew in to sit on his lap too. Brian’s lap and the rocking chair were big enough for all of them. When they settled, Briana reached out to pat her cousin’s face by way of an apology. Patrick smiled brightly. Bree then patted her daddy’s lips, again in an apology and for a kiss, which she immediately received. Brian relaxed, held the children close and began to rock.  


 

All was right in their world again.  
   
   


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   


 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Justin was still holed up in his little corner sketching to his heart's content.  He loved the remnants of the fresco that the PIFA people were revealing.  It was badly damaged having been covered with some kind of horrible stucco type stuff, but it was possible to see that it had been a mythological scene, probably Jupiter and Io.  He would know for sure as more was revealed.  He wondered if the fresco on the opposite wall would be mythological too.  He had never painted anything like that and it would be a real challenge to try to match the style of the original artist and create the feeling of mythological Greece.  Justin could feel his fingers itching to pick up a brush and paints.  Instead he sketched hoping he was capturing the feel of the fresco as it continued to be revealed.

 

When Justin's phone started vibrating in his pants, he jumped and gasped for air.  He had been so engrossed in the sketch that he was completely taken off guard.

 

"Hey," he said into the phone knowing that it was Brian.

 

"Hey, yourself.  You haven't broken anything else, have you?" Brian asked.

 

"Just a pencil or two," Justin chuckled.

 

"Good."  
  
"How's everything on your end?"  There was a long pause that made Justin start to worry.  "Did something happen?"  
  
"Um … I … I had to do something I didn't want to do," Brian managed to get out.  
  
"You did?  What did you do?"  
  
"I had to give Bree a timeout," Brian said sadly.

 

Justin felt himself grinning and was about to laugh when the tone of Brian's voice registered and he realized how upset Brian must be.  He had never had to discipline Bree before.  "What did she do?" Justin asked trying to keep his voice level.

 

"She stole Patrick's crayon and pushed him."  
  
"But … she's only half his size."

 

"I know, but she's mighty … and she's willful."

 

"Willful?"

 

"She wouldn't say she was sorry or give back the crayon, so … I had no choice."  
  
"I know, Brian.  We talked about when this might happen."  
  
"But I expected you to do it."  
  
Justin chuckled.  "Things don't always work out the way we expect."  
  
"How did you know to be away today?"  
  
"I didn't," Justin laughed. "It's just the luck of the Irish that she chose today to be a bad girl.  How did Bree take the time out?"  
  
"She sniffled and whimpered.  It … almost broke my heart."  
  
"How do you know she whimpered if she was in her room?"  
  
"I listened at the door," Brian admitted.

 

Justin smiled.  He could just picture Brian trying to make himself stay out of the room until the timeout was over.  It would have broken Brian's heart not to go comfort the little angel, turned devil, who was the apple of his eye.  "How long did you give her?"  
  
"Five minutes."  
  
"Five whole minutes!" Justin chuckled.

 

"Hey, I almost didn't make it," Brian said seeing a bit of the humor in this turn of events.

 

"But Bree did."  
  
"Yeah, she seems fine and she kissed me and made up with Patrick."  
  
"Then all's well that ends well."  
  
"It didn't feel so 'well' a while ago."

 

"You did the right thing, Brian.  She has to learn that she can't always have her way, and she certainly can't go around pushing people when she doesn't get it."  
  
"Thanks, I needed to hear that."  
  
"You're welcome.  I hope the rest of the day goes better."

 

"Me too, and you take care of yourself."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Later."  
  


"Later."  
  
Justin closed his phone and returned his attention to the work on the frescoes.  He picked up his pencil and was about to start sketching when he heard Hunter's voice saying his name.

 

"Hey, Hunter," Justin said looking up.  "What are you doing over here?"

 

"Expanding my knowledge of old buildings," Hunter grinned at Justin.

 

"In a good way, I hope," Justin said with a smile.

 

Hunter nodded.  "There's someone I'd like you to meet," Hunter said stepping aside and revealing what looked like a young man standing behind him.  

 

Justin realized that this must be Lacy that Hunter had e-mailed him about.  "Hello," Justin said.

 

Lacy looked at him carefully and then she gasped, "You're JT!"

 

Justin laughed.  "Well, JT is based on me."  
  
"Wow!  Then, is there a real Rage?"  
  
Justin nodded.  "That would be my partner, Brian."

 

"Holy shit!  I love that comic so much.  Was it all your idea?"

 

"No, if you look at the credits, you'll see that I collaborate with Michael Novotny.  He writes the dialogue and most of the story lines, and I do the art work."  
  
"I love the drawings," Lacy continued to gush.  "Your work is so great."

 

"Do you like to draw?" Justin asked knowing from Hunter's e-mail that she did.

 

"Oh, yes."  
  
"Do you have some of your work that I could look at?"

 

"I … I have a few drawings over at the clinic.  Hunter gave me some paper and pencils."  
  
"I'd love to see some of them," Justin said hoping that her work really was as good as Hunter had let on.

 

"You … you'd actually look at them?"

 

"Of course," Justin laughed.

 

"That would be so great.  But maybe they're not very good," Lacy said having some self-doubt creep into her euphoria at meeting the creator of Rage.

 

"Why don't you bring them by tomorrow afternoon?" Justin said.  "And let me be the judge of that."  
  
"Okay," Lacy said practically hugging herself at this stroke of good fortune.

 

"Thanks, Justin," Hunter said giving Justin a wink for his efforts.  "Come on, Lacy.  We better let Justin get back to work."  
  
"Huh?" Lacy said staring at Justin's sketchbook.  "That's so good," she said unable to tear her eyes away from the picture Justin was drawing based on the fresco.

 

"Lacy, we need to go," Hunter said taking her arm and trying to lead her away.

 

"See you tomorrow, Justin," Lacy called over her shoulder as Hunter hustled her out of the theater.

 

"Looks like you have a major fan there," John said as he walked over.  He had been listening to the conversation between Justin and the young man.  "I thought he was going to drool all over you."  
  
"It wasn't that bad," Justin laughed.  "Hunter thought Lacy would enjoy meeting me.  Apparently she likes to draw."  
  
"She?"

 

"Hunter says Lacy's a girl."

 

"Well fuck me!  I would never have guessed."

 

"That seems to be the way she wants it."  
  
John shrugged.  "Did you hear from Brian?"  
  
"Yep, why do you ask?"  
  
"I had a call from Patrick."

 

"Shit!"

 

"Did Brian tell you what was going on?"

 

"He had to give Bree a timeout.  I think it hurt Brian more than it did Bree."  
  
"Yeah," John agreed.  "Patrick said Bree was in her room crying and Uncle Brian was sitting by her door looking very sad."

 

"That would be it in a nutshell," Justin said.  "Do you think we should go home early?"

 

"I think we should let them sort it out themselves and go home when we are scheduled."  
  
"Okay, that seems like a plan.  I hope the place is still standing," Justin observed.

 

"Brian won't get that upset, will he?"

 

"It's Bree who has the stubborn streak a mile wide."  
  
"Just like her father," John suggested.

 

"Just like Brian."  
  
"It makes for a volatile situation."

 

"Yeah, but I like your idea.  We stay out of it and let them settle it between themselves."

 

"And pick up the pieces afterwards."  
  
"Maybe," Justin said with a sigh as he went back to his drawing.

*****  
"Lacy, you don’t have to go back out there!" Hunter nearly shouted in frustration at Lacy who was packing up her meager belongings in a thread worn backpack and preparing to go back out onto the streets.  


 

"Hunter, I have to, I..."  


 

"No, you don’t. Look if you don’t want to sleep here, come home with me or I’ll find you some place. Please, Lacy, how long do you think you can survive out there? One day you’ll piss off a john who wants a real boy not a trick that just looks like one," Hunter pleaded with the girl.  


 

"What do you know about it?" Lacy screamed at Hunter. "How can you possibly know how it feels to have them do, do, things to you? Day after day, night after night."  


 

"How? Because I was there! Do you know how I met Justin?" Lacy shook her head. "I was out on the streets; my own mother started pimping me when I was barely a teen. I propositioned Ben. He and Michael eventually took me in, cared for me, got me help. With a lot of help, including Justin’s, I managed to turn my life around and so can you. Lacy, give me a chance, give yourself a chance." Hunter stared at Lacy, waiting for a sign that she’d give him the opportunity to help her. He saw her start to relax just a little bit when an idea came to him.  


 

"Lacy, I’m hungry, and it’s almost dinnertime. Let’s go to the diner. I want you to meet someone." Hunter said with a glint in his eyes. Lacy nodded. Hunter and Lacy locked up the clinic and went to the Liberty diner for dinner.  


 

*****  


 

"Well the house is still standing," Justin remarked as he and John pulled up in front of the cottage and right behind Bobby’s car. The three men got out of their cars and stood on the path.  


 

"Looks quiet enough," Bobby said while straining to see inside the windows.  


 

"And I don’t hear any shouting or crying," John added as he cocked his head toward the house.  


 

"I guess we should go inside," Justin said bravely as he led John and Bobby toward the front door. They all exchanged looks, took a collective deep breath and Justin opened the door.  


 

The three men were immediately assaulted by the wonderful aroma of a roast that was presently sizzling in the oven. Fresh rolls and sweet potatoes were in the warming oven. And the salad was rinsed, chopped and draining in a colander in the sink. There was even gravy in a pot on the stove. Bobby dipped his pinky into the gravy which was staying warm in a double boiler, and tasted it.  


 

"Shit! This is good! Tastes like Claire!" Bobby announced with enthusiasm.  


 

"My mom, she’s got to be here. I can’t believe he did this all on his own," John commented in disbelief then went in search of his mother.  


 

When John’s search turned up nothing, he and Bobby joined Justin in the living room. Justin was standing near the sofa, his sketch pad and pencil in hand. He quietly turned and brought the pencil to his lips then nodded toward the sofa. Justin went back to sketching as John and Bobby came closer. This was definitely an ‘awww’ moment.  


 

Brian was dressed in his usual black tank, worn jeans with the top button undone and his feet bare. Briana was lying on top of her daddy with her little head tucked under Brian’s chin, one of her little hands clutching a small bit of Brian’s shirt. Brian’s arm held his daughter in place. Patrick was nestled close to Brian’s chest, his arm stretched out so that his hand was touching Bree. Brian’s other arm secured the boy close. Justin was furiously sketching, trying to capture the moment before they all woke up.  


 

Just as Justin completed the preliminary sketch, the timer on the oven went off with a resounding ‘ping.’ Brian’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled as his saw Justin staring down at him. Patrick stirred and Bobby lifted him up. Brian gave Bree a little kiss on her golden head before Justin relieved him of her. Brian stretched then got up to tend to the roast while Bobby and Justin tended to the kids. John followed Brian into the kitchen.  


 

"Answer me something, truthfully, Brian," John started as he sat at the granite island and munched on a carrot. "Did you do this all by yourself or was my mother here to help."  


 

"Oh ye of little faith," Brian snarked.  


 

"Spill, little bro," John demanded.  


 

"All right, no need to get your boxers in a bunch. Your mother was not here but I did call her for some advice. The roast basically cooks itself, just have to stick it in the oven at the right time. The biscuits are the little dough boy mix, you know that pop'n fresh thing. The kids had a great time helping with those, and I just boiled the hell out of the potatoes. And even I can’t ruin salad."  


 

John listened intently and agreed. Brian was more than qualified to read package instructions and follow directions. But...  


 

"But the gravy, Bobby said it tastes like Claire’s. How did you manage that?"  


 

"Easy, big bro. It is Claire’s. She knows how much I love her gravy, we all do. So when she makes up a batch, she makes extra and freezes it for me. I’ve got my own little stash," Brian stated proudly.  


 

"Oh." Then it dawned on John that he didn’t have a stash of his own mother’s gravy. 

 

"Hey! How'd you get her to give you her gravy? Even I don’t have any!"  


 

"I asked," Brian said smugly.  


 

"You WHAT?"  


 

"I asked. Did you ever ask?"  


 

"I, I..."  


 

"You know, big bro, I thought I taught you better than that. When you want something you gotta go after it. Next time, ask your mom for some gravy."  


 

"Oh." John smacked his brother with a dish towel then proceeded to gather up the dishes and cutlery to set out on one of the wicker tables on the porch for dinner.  


 

After a very quiet and enjoyable dinner, Brian and Bobby began the task of clearing the dishes and stowing the leftovers as John and Justin prepared the kids for bed. The guys then settled on the porch with beer and wine while the kids quietly played in Bree’s room before bedtime.  


 

"Listen guys," Brian began. "This has been fun but I really have to get some work done. I have several calls to make over the next few weeks and I have to really do some serious work on the Rage PR. I can take the Squirt with me to Harrisburg and the Pitts but your contingent of ladies will have to take Patrick. I hate to do this but I need to earn a living." Brian gazed at his family and noted three heads nodding in agreement. It had been fun leaving the kids with Brian, but no one had any doubts that Brian needed the freedom to move around and do his thing. A lot of what he did would have a significant role in the outcome of the theater and bowling alley. Not to mention the success of Rage. They all agreed; it was back to the babysitters for the children. Brian’s temporary stint as house husband was coming to an end.  
   
Later that night, the children were safely tucked in their bed, John and Bobby were cuddling in the brass bed on the porch and Brian and Justin were doing their own cuddling in their own bed.  


 

"Bri?"  


 

"Hm?"  


 

"You feel better now?"  


 

"About what?"  


 

"Today, doling out the punishment."  


 

"Not my favorite job in the world but yeah, I’m okay with it. I just hope I don’t have to do it again for a very long time."  


 

"Neither do I. You sounded so sad on the phone. I hate it when you’re sad."  


 

Justin cuddled closer and nipped at Brian’s earlobe. Brian felt his cock twitch and grow hard, all sad thoughts miraculously vanished. Justin climbed up onto Brian while reaching for the tube of lube conveniently left under the pillows. Justin lubed himself up then slid himself down onto his mate’s hard proud cock. Only love filled, lustful thoughts filled whatever brain cells were left that still had the power of reason.  
 

 

 

 

   
   
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Lacy and Hunter slid into a booth in the Liberty Diner.  Debbie arrived immediately to see what her favorite grandson wanted.

 

"Hey, kiddo," she said giving Hunter a peck on the cheek.

 

"Deb, I'd like you to meet someone.  This is Lacy."  
  
"Hello there, Lacy.  Haven't seen you around here before."

 

"I don't really frequent places like this," Lacy said.

 

"Oh?" Debbie reacted thinking that Lacy felt herself too good for the diner.  "What sort of places do you frequent?"  
  
"The streets," Lacy said glaring at Debbie for making her reveal that.  
  
Debbie's eyes revealed that she now understood Lacy's comment.  "I see, so what can I get you two?"  
  
"Couple of burgers and fries," Hunter said looking at Lacy for agreement.

 

"Coming right up," Debbie said as she went to put in the order.

 

"I don't think she likes me," Lacy said.

 

"She thought you were dissing the diner."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When you said you don't frequent places like this."  
  
"But …I meant I never had money or felt clean enough to come into a nice place like this."

 

Debbie grinned as she set down a couple of sodas in front of the two.  "I figured that out from your next comment," she said giving Hunter a butt with her hip so that he would make room for her to sit down next to him.

 

"So, who is this young man?" she asked Hunter.

 

"Um…" Hunter began, not sure how much to reveal.

 

"I'm a girl," Lacy declared.

 

"Well, fuck!  You could have fooled me," Debbie said.

 

"I've fooled lots of men," she said boldly.

 

Debbie frowned.  She wasn't sure what that statement meant.  Hustlers either male or female were very common along Liberty Avenue but this one seemed different, if that truly was what she was implying.

 

"Lacy's trying to straighten her life out," Hunter said trying to ease the tension between the two women.  "She's been staying at the clinic for a few days."

 

"That's not much of a home," Debbie observed.

 

"Better than what I've had for months," Lacy said with a scowl.

 

"Lacy is very good at drawing," Hunter said hoping to strike some chord between these two.

 

"Like someone else we both know?" Debbie asked giving Hunter a pat on the cheek.

 

"Yeah, someone who once had need of a room at your house," Hunter grinned back.

 

"Are you talking about yourself?" Lacy asked looking at Hunter.

 

"No, I'm talking about Blondie."

 

"Blondie?"

 

"AKA Justin Taylor," Debbie supplied.

 

"He was on the streets?" Lacy asked in amazement.

 

"Not exactly," Debbie replied, but his father kicked him out and he needed a place to stay."  
  
"Wow, I had no idea," Lacy said.

 

"Lacy just met Justin today.  She loves his Rage artwork," Hunter explained.

 

"And you think she should spend some time in the room where it all began?" Debbie laughed. 

 

Hunter shrugged.  "You're quick on the uptake, Grandma."  
  
"Grandma?" Lacy blurted out.  "She's your fucking grandma?"  
  
"I'm his fucking grandma," Debbie averred.

 

"Holy shit!"

 

"That's for sure," Debbie laughed as she got up to answer the bell indicating their orders were up.  She returned in a minute with the burgers.  "I'll let you two digest that little tidbit … and your burgers.  The room is available if you want it, Lacy," she said as she moved away to wait on some other customers.

 

"Is she for real?" Lacy demanded as she dug into her burger.

 

"That's Debbie."  
  
"But … she doesn't know me from Adam … or Eve," she chuckled.  "And she's willing to give me a room in her house … just like that?" she asked snapping her fingers for emphasis.

 

"Just like that," Hunter said.  "But there will be rules."  
  
"Rules?  Fuck!" Lacy groaned.

 

"Hey, Deb, you got a minute to tell Lacy about the rules at your place?"

 

"Sure," Debbie said as she passed by.  "No tricks in the house and be home by three."  
  
"Three?"

 

"In the morning," Hunter laughed.

 

"Jesus, I wish my parents had had rules like that."  
  
"No parents have rules like that," Hunter laughed.  "Just Deb … and she's not your parent."  
  
"No, she's your grandmother."  She shook her head still unable to connect all the dots and make this weird experience come into focus.  "How am I supposed to pay her for living there, especially if I can't trick?"

 

"I thought you wanted to give up tricking," Hunter said with a frown.

 

"But what do I have as an alternative?"

 

"You could work here," Debbie said as she passed by arms loaded with plates.  

 

"Here?" Lacy asked finishing her burger.

 

"Justin used to work here," Debbie supplied as she passed by going the other way.

 

"Justin worked here … and lived at her house?"  
  
"Yep," Hunter nodded.

 

"If it's good enough for Justin Taylor then it should be good enough for me."  Hunter and Lacy both smiled.

 

*****

 

Brian pulled up in front of Kinnetik.  It seemed like ages since he had been in there.  He wanted to check how everything was going and see how the Rage PR program was progressing.  He scooped Bree out of her seat and carried her and her bags into the building.  Justin had gone with John to the theater, and they would meet for lunch later.  Bree was going to be spending her morning at the daycare at Kinnetik.  Brian had a moment of anxiety as he set her down and took off her sweater.  He hoped she would be in a better mood and behave more acceptably than she had with Patrick.  He shuddered as he thought about another timeout.

 

"Dada," she said holding up her little arms.  "Kiss."  
  
Brian smiled and picked her up kissing her cheek and then blowing a raspberry against her neck.  She giggled happily.

 

"Mr. Kinney, are we going to have the pleasure of Briana's company today?" asked one of the helpers in the daycare.

 

"I hope it will be a pleasure," Brian replied.  The girl looked quizzically at him.  "Bree seems to be starting the terrible twos a little ahead of schedule."

 

"I see."  
  
"You may have to give her a timeout if she misbehaves."  
  
"No, dada," Bree said patting Brian's lips.  "Good."  
  
"You're going to be a good girl and play nice with the other children today?"

 

"Yes, dada."  
  
"That's my baby," Brian smiled giving his daughter a large smacking good kiss on the cheek.  She giggled with pleasure.

 

"I'll take her, Mr. Kinney," the woman said as he handed Briana to her.  "I'm sure we'll have a good day."  
  
"Bye, dada," Bree called over the woman's shoulder as Brian walked away.  It still tore at his heart to leave Briana alone without him, even if she was only down the hall from his office.

 

"Bri!" Ted said as he spotted Brian coming out of the daycare.  "We didn't expect you today."  
  
"Have to keep the peons on their toes," Brian smirked.

 

"Well, this peon is happy to report that we've pretty well covered the costs of the renovations.  The city is kicking in with funding for the theater and it's in the works to have it declared a historical building."  
  
"Great," Brian said.  "Do you happen to know how the Rage promos are progressing?"  
  
"Um, no, not my department, but I'm sure Cynthia has it all in hand."

 

"I hope so."  
  
"How's Briana and Justin?"

 

"Peachy."  
  
"Is anything wrong?"  
  
"No," was all Brian said before disappearing into Cynthia's office.

 

*****

 

The morning had gone really well.  Justin had talked to the restoration team from PIFA and they had worked out the preliminary process for the frescoes.  Justin had agreed to take full control over the artwork and would have a team of students who would help him when the time came.  

 

He was sitting on a board suspended across two cement blocks sketching another of the frescoes that had been revealed.  He looked up to see Lacy standing off to the side watching him.

 

"Hey," he said.

 

"Hey.  I'm not bothering you, am I?"  
  
"No," Justin smiled.  "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I brought my sketches over.  You said you would have a look at them."  
  
"Sure.  Let's see," Justin said holding out his hand.

 

Lacy brought her sketches around from behind her.  Se held them out tentatively.  "I can take it if they're really awful.  Be honest and don't worry about hurting my feelings," she said as she handed them over to Justin.

 

Justin knew exactly how she was feeling.  He had felt that way once upon a time, the first time he had shown his work to Lindsay.  He had held his breath waiting for her evaluation.  If she liked them he would be so happy and relieved.  If she said he had no talent, he would be devastated but he wouldn't show it.  Thank God she had liked his work.

 

He smiled up at Lacy as he took the sketches.  He could see the apprehension in her eyes.  This meant a lot to her.  That was always a good sign.  He glanced down at the first sketch.  The pain in the drawing was evident.  It showed a young man, not Lacy, who had obviously just injected himself with some illegal drug in an ugly alley.  The needle lay beside his hand on the filthy pavement.  He was completely oblivious to a rat that crawled across his foot.  Justin shuddered.

 

"You hate it, don't you?" Lacy asked having seen his reaction.

 

"No, no I don't.  It's very powerful and very real.  Not all art is pretty."  Justin heard Lacy let out a long breath.  He looked at the next sketch.  It was of a similar subject but showed a drug deal going down.  He flipped through the rest of the sketches some showing anal intercourse and fellatio and young men huddled together against the cold.  They all had a certain Rageian quality to them.  Not exactly comics but minimal shading and detail.

 

"So what do you think?"

 

"I think you have talent, but you could use some training."

 

Lacy snorted.  "Yeah, like I could afford some training," she said with disdain.

 

"How would you like to assist me with my work here, and I could give you some of that training in return?"

 

"How much do you pay?"

 

"Nothing."  
  


"Nothing?"

 

"The lessons will be your payment."  Justin waited to see her reaction.  If she refused then she wasn't really committed to doing anything worthwhile in art.

 

"What would you want me to do?" she asked after a minute of digesting what he had just said.

 

"You'd be a gofer.  Sharpen pencils, get me coffee, help me move this damn bench around to where I want to sketch," Justin replied.

 

"I could do that," she said.

 

"Then do we have a deal?"  
  
"Sure."  She held out her hand to shake.

 

"Great.  Help me gather up all my pencils and shit and I'll take you to lunch.  You can meet Rage if you'd like to."  
  
"I can?" she grinned.  "I'd love to.  Here, let me take that," she said as she lifted Justin's sketchbook out of the way and watched him stand up and lean on his cane.  "Are you hurt?"

 

"I'm getting better.  My ankle stiffens up when I sit too long.  Store all that stuff under the bench and let's go."  
  
"Yes, sir!" she said with a big smile.

 

'When did I become a sir?' Justin wondered.

 

*****  
"Cynthia, what is this shit? We’ve got some of the best artists and ad men in the whole fucking country and they can’t handle a little PR for a fucking cartoon! Do I have to do everything myself?!"  


 

"So I take it you don’t like what they’ve come up with." A statement rather than a question. It was obvious to Cynthia that Brian was not pleased with the preliminary mock ups for the Rage movie.  


 

"In a word, no," Brian answered with a glare. "It looks like the same old shit that every other movie ad looks like. I want something better, new, different."  


 

Brian spent all morning pouring over the boards and each one of them left him disappointed. Somehow the artists were fixated on Rage the romantic, the human side of Rage. It was okay but it didn’t have enough...rage. It was too sweet, too placid, too fluffy. Brian wanted that angry, raw quality that Justin had made popular. Justin.  


 

"Hey."  


 

"Hey, where are you?"  


 

"Where you left me, in the theater. My assistant and I were about to walk over to Kinnetik and see if you were free for lunch."  


 

"Assistant?"  


 

"Long story. So are you free for lunch?"  


 

"Depends."  


 

"On what?"  


 

"On whether JT can save Rage."  


 

"Did IceTina freeze him again?"  


 

"No, the fucking bad mocks ups for the PR campaign did."  


 

"Uh oh. That bad?"  


 

"Worse. Justin, it looks like Disney. It sucks and not in a positive life affirming way. These guys don’t get it but you do."  


 

"Me?!"  


 

"Yeah, you. Look, get your bubbly butt over here ASAP and help me with this. I’ll pay you as a consultant."  


 

"I don’t need your money."  


 

"But I need you."  


 

"Okay. My assistant and I will be there in about 15 minutes. And Bri, I want you to be nice."  


 

"Nice? I’m always nice."  


 

"Yeah, like a basket of angry cobras. Later."  


 

"Later." Brian cut the connection and began to set out the pitiful boards on easels.  
   
"Was that really Rage you were talking to?" Lacy asked all excited and a little apprehensive.  


 

"Yeah, the asshole himself," Justin groused. He really couldn’t believe that the ads were that bad and that his very own husband offered to pay him for working on them. Brian never had to pay Justin for anything he did for Kinnetik, not that he did a whole lot but in some weird way Brian’s honor demanded that he pay. Justin shook his head as they finished safely stowing Justin’s sketches of the frescoes and prepared to go over to Kinnetik.  
   
"Fucking piece of shit!" Justin and Lacy entered Brian’s inner sanctum and watched Brian mutter and curse as he paced back and forth in front of the boards.  


 

"Gus, no Bree, can draw better than this! What was he thinking? That’s supposed to be a superhero. He looks like he can’t save himself out of a paper bag!"  


 

Brian kept on cursing and pacing and didn’t see Justin who sidled up to look at the boards. Lacy was in awe seeing the real Rage; he was even more beautiful and sexy in real life. Rage and JT together in the same room; it was almost too much to bear. And Brian was in full Rage mode.  


 

"Brian," Justin said softly so as not to startle the man. Brian turned to see his husband standing next to him.  


 

"Well, it’s about fucking time!" Brian’s anger immediately vanished as he saw Justin and drew the younger man into a hug. "I missed you."  


 

"It’s been only a few hours," Justin said as he returned the hug and chuckled.  


 

"I know, but very long hours," Brian whispered into his blond’s ear. Justin smiled then pulled himself out of Brian’s arms.  


 

"We have a guest." Justin indicated Lacy with a nod of his head.  


 

"Your assistant?" 

 

Justin nodded. "One of Hunter’s lost kids." Brian arched a brow. "It’s okay, she wandered into Hunter’s clinic not too long ago and she likes to draw," Justin whispered.  


 

"She?"  


 

"I know, so be nice. Lacy’s been hustling."  


 

"You mean hooking."  


 

"No, she pretends to be a he and..."  


 

"I get it. Well, show Lacy in." Justin waved Lacy over. 

 

She slowly walked toward Brian and Justin but kept closer to Justin. Cautiously, Lacy extended her hand out to Brian.  


 

"It’s nice to meet you, sir," Lacy said meekly with her eyes cast down. Brian gallantly took the small hand in his, brought it to his lips and gave it a chaste kiss. Then he twirled her around so that he stood in between the two, put his arms across both their shoulders and faced the dreadful boards.  


 

"Well troops, how the fuck are we going to fix this shit?!"  
   
   
   
 

 

 

 

   
   
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Brian, Justin and Lacy walked down the street towards the diner.

 

"We could have gone somewhere else for lunch," Brian said.

 

"The diner's fine," Justin replied.  "Right, Lacy?"

 

"Sure," she smiled.  "And I can always scope out the place."

 

"Scope it out?" Justin asked.  "Why?"

 

"Debbie offered me a job there, and since you won't pay anything for me to be your gofer, I may just take it."  
  
Justin grinned.  "Did she tell you that I used to work there?"

 

"Yeah, and she offered me your old room at her house if I needed a place to stay."  
  
Brian raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

 

"You'll have to remember that the room is her son, Michael's room.  Don't call it mine or you'll create waves."

 

Brian snorted.  "How's your ankle holding up?" he asked as they neared the diner.  "I don't want you overdoing it."  
  
"You can carry me back, if it swells during lunch," Justin laughed.

 

"Twat!"

 

Lacy smiled watching the two men who seemed to have such fondness for each other, and such an easy rapport.  

 

They entered the diner to be greeted by Debbie with much kissing and hugging.  Even Lacy got a hug from Debbie since she didn't want to leave her out.  They sat down at a booth and placed their orders.  Justin and Lacy ordered grilled cheese and fries.

 

Debbie looked at Brian and asked, "Turkey on whole wheat, no mayo?"

 

"I'm feeling adventurous today," Brian smirked.  "I'll have a club sandwich with fries, hold the mayo."  
  
"Yes, sir," Debbie smiled and then bustled away.

 

"You're ordering fattening food!" Justin gasped in mock dismay.

 

"You can help me wear it off later," Brian grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

 

Lacy watched the two men and wondered how they had come to this place in their lives.  She knew she'd never have anything like that with someone else, but it was kind of nice to see it.

 

"So, what are we going to do about this fucking ad campaign for Rage?" Brian said.  "I seem to be fresh out of ideas."  
  
"How do you usually get your ideas for ads?" Lacy asked curious as to how the process worked.

 

"Usually it just hits me, and then there are the times when I used to get stoned and go to the backrooms."

 

Lacy's eyes got very big.  This was a successful ad executive and he was admitting to being in backrooms and using drugs.  She shook her head in disbelief.  

 

"Like 'Eat the Meat'?" Justin laughed.

 

"Hey, that was inspired," Brian chuckled at the memory.

 

"You mean like dick?" Lacy asked.

 

"No," Justin laughed.  "It can of course be interpreted that way, but it was an ad campaign for a steakhouse."  
  
"And they let you do that?" Lacy asked still trying to figure out this Brian Kinney.

 

"I can be very persuasive," Brian said tongue in cheek.

 

"And it sent the profits for the steakhouse through the roof," Justin informed Lacy.

 

"It was rather successful," Brian smirked.

 

"So, why don't you do something like that for Rage?" Lacy asked.

 

"And just what might 'something like that' constitute?" Brian demanded.  "That's the problem.

 

Lacy frowned.  "Well, how about 'It's All the Rage'?"

 

"Hm," Brian said.  "That might work after the movie opens."  
  
"Feel the Rage," Justin jumped in.

 

"Have you felt the Rage yet?" Brian said thoughtfully.  "I think we might be onto something."  
  
"I like it," Justin said.

 

Lacy smiled and then gasped as Brian leaned across the table and kissed her cheek.  "You have an amazing assistant, Justin.  You better hang on to her."  Lacy felt herself blushing.

 

"Hey, pardon my fucking interruption, but you might want these meals before they're stone cold," Debbie said as slapped the plates of food down in front of them.

 

"That would be a nice change," Brian smirked now very pleased with himself.

 

Debbie gave him a gentle cuff to the ear and bustled away to serve someone else.

 

"You're actually thinking about living with her?" Brian asked rubbing his ear even though it hadn't hurt that much.

 

"I think it might be interesting," Lacy said biting into her sandwich.

 

"Interesting," Brian scoffed.

 

"You can follow in my footsteps," Justin joked.

 

"That wouldn't be so bad," Lacy said with eyes that looked lovingly at her new mentor.

 

Brian felt a little jolt run through him as he realized that Lacy might have more than just an artistic interest in his husband.  He'd have to talk to Justin about that later.

 

They ate in silence for a while.  Brian was running the ideas for Rage through his head and he liked what was happening.  He would have a busy afternoon ahead of him.  After a few minutes he realized that Justin had taken one of the quarters of his club sandwich and had offered another quarter to Lacy.  They were helping themselves to his fries while he was lost in thought.  At least the food wasn't going to waste.

 

"Had enough?" Brian asked with a smirk.

 

They both nodded.

 

"I think we should take a couple of lemon bars back with us.  We'll need a snack later this afternoon," Justin said.

 

"Take some for John.  He loves those things."  
  
Justin nodded and went to the counter to purchase the lemon bars.  Brian threw down a wad of bills and they headed out waving to Debbie as they left.

 

"You really want to live at Deb's," Brian said shaking his head.

 

"I'm leaning that way," Lacy giggled.  She was learning to like Rage.

 

"Hey, want to come back to Kinnetik and play with Bree for a few minutes?" Brian asked Justin.

 

"Of course," Justin smiled.

 

"Do I need to carry you?"

 

"No thanks, I think I can manage."  
  
"Who's Bree?" Lacy asked.

 

"Our daughter," Brian said proudly.

 

"You have a daughter?"  Lacy was very surprised.

 

"Yes, we do," Brian said firmly.

 

"Wow!  How old is she?"  
  
"Eighteen months." 

 

"I bet she's adorable."  
  
"Absolutely," Brian smirked.

 

"I bet she takes after you," Lacy laughed.

 

"Naturally," Brian replied.

 

Justin chuckled and let Brian have his moment in the sun.  Then he said, "Lacy, take these back to the site for me?"  He handed her the bag of lemon bars.  "And make sure John gets at least one."  
  
"Sure," Lacy said.  She watched the two men walk away, Brian's arm lovingly wrapped across Justin's shoulder.  They seemed to have it all.

 

*****  


 

JKCDC 11/4/2013  


 

Dear Diary;  


 

Today is the day. Karen is here! Thank the gods, as Brian would say. We’ll be spending this week together and then next week I’ll start coming in later in the afternoon. These 12-14 hour days are getting to me and I can’t afford to get sick, not just when the clinic is really doing some good in the community. I’ve even gotten some ‘referrals’ from the local cops. Instead of hauling the hustlers down to the precinct, they’ve been giving them a choice to come to the clinic. Some of the older kids choose jail, it’s all they know. But the younger ones, the first-timers, they’ve been choosing to come here. I hope the theater and bowling alley get finished soon. I have no idea what I’m going to do with all these kids.  


 

John has been very helpful, though. He can’t give them real jobs due to regulations but many of kids having been ‘runners’ for his crew, getting lunch or going to the hardware store, things like that. And I’ve been able to reunite a few with their families. One kid wound up here from Ohio, how, I don’t know. But we were able to track down his mother and she came as soon as she could. I think Brian had a hand in that one. He set something up with Liberty Air so she could fly in and take her son home. Karen was able to set up counseling for the both of them through the local child welfare services. We’ll be getting reports on their progress.  


 

I still haven’t gotten through to Lacy, I still don’t know her full name or where she came from but she’s thinking about taking the job at the diner, and staying with Debbie and Carl. She hasn’t been tricking and has been helping Justin at the theater plus doing a little work for Kinnetik on the Rage campaign. Brian’s in full adman mode, barking out orders and coming up with a kickass ad for the movie.  


 

On a personal note, Nick will be taking some time off around Thanksgiving and Christmas. He wants to visit the clinic and stay with me at the loft. I can’t wait.  
Back to work, diary.  


 

*****  


 

Anderson Construction Work Log 11/19/13  


 

Everything over at the clinic is done, inside and out, finally. There’s always something to repair in these old buildings and just when I thought it was complete, we’d find something else to repair. But in the long run, it’s worth the time and expense. Business is booming over there. I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or not. I’m still uncomfortable with the whole bathhouse experience but I guess it’s a necessary evil and a part of the gay mystique, if there is such a thing. But aside from all that, I’m proud of what we accomplished and with minimal disturbance of the business itself.  


 

The theater is still slow going and it has to be so that we get it done right. As it turned out the whole stage had to be removed, Justin and I were lucky, if we had fallen through at a different end we would have been hurt worse. I think I still have a splinter or two in my butt although Bobby swears there’s nothing there. And Justin’s ankle is all better; he’s his usual bouncy self. He’s so enthusiastic about the work that he charges up everyone. His love for the work is contagious. Lacy and the PIFA students can’t help getting caught up in his energy. It’s wonderful to witness. Even some of the men I’ve worked with for years have commented on it.  


 

The second crew is going full steam ahead at the bowling alley. Brian appears to have a personal interest there but I’m not sure why. When I’ve questioned him about it he clams up on me. Maybe I should get Justin to work his magic. I’m curious why Brian is so insistent that the bowling alley retain that 50's look. I’m not even sure he was ever in the place but he’s always asking about it. I guess it’s a Brian Kinney thing.  


 

We did make an interesting discovery. The basement was used as storage and we had to practically gut it but we found some of the original pinball machines; many are still in working order. I brought in a ‘pinball expert’ and she’s having the time of her life fixing and cleaning them up. We planned to reinstall them and of course, some of the latest computerized games. I can’t wait to show Brian.  


 

Back to work.  


 

*****  


 

To: [almostmd@pennstate.edu](mailto:almostmd@pennstate.edu)  
From: [xhustlermsw@jkcdc.org](mailto:xhustlermsw@jkcdc.org)  


 

Hey Handsome!  
When are you coming to the Pitts? I’ve got a nice new bed, the refrigerator is stocked and a whole bunch of DVD’s to watch.  
I miss you;  
Hunter  
   
To: [xhustlermsw@jkcdc.org](mailto:xhustlermsw@jkcdc.org)  
From: [almostmd@pennstate.edu](mailto:almostmd@pennstate.edu)  


 

Hey Baby;  
I miss you so much and I’m driving in on Wed. the 27th, I hope you can close up early but if you can’t, that’s okay too. Just as long as we can spend some time together. I’m proud of you, Baby. You’ve even made the school paper..."Social Worker alumnus makes a difference." You’ve done it, Hunter. I’ve saved the article and I’ll bring it with me.  
You’ve made a difference with your ‘kids’ and you’ve made a difference in my life too. I want to grow up and be just like you. I love you, Baby, and I’ll see you soon. Do you think Debbie will have some turkey for us? Lol  
Nick  


 

*****

 

Over the next few days Lacy spent a lot of time with Justin.  She enjoyed watching him work on his sketches and she copied some of his techniques, often drawing the same thing Justin was working on.  She would then compare her drawing to his and he would point out ways she could improve her piece.  Her style continued to be rather simple compared to Justin's, but he told her that having her own style wasn't a bad thing.  He encouraged her in every way possible.

 

Finally Lacy came to Justin at the end of the day and asked him about when he worked at the Liberty Diner.  Justin knew that Debbie had offered Lacy a job there and he hoped this meant she was going to accept it.

 

"So, did you like working at the diner?" she asked him.

 

"Not at first."  
  
"Why?"

 

"It's hard work.  Don't kid yourself," Justin said shaking his head.  "And I was working there to pay back a debt."  
  
"A debt?"

 

"Yeah," Justin smiled.  "I stole Brian's credit card and used it to go to New York."  
  
"You stole from Rage?" Lacy asked her eyes large.

 

"Yep.  He was so pissed at me before I stole the card and then I prayed he'd come after me, and he did."  Justin had a shit eating grin all over his face.

 

"Did he punish you?"

 

"Over and over and over again."  
  
"I bet!" she scoffed.

 

"I didn't say what kind of punishment it was," Justin laughed.

 

"I can only imagine."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So you were working to pay off what you charged to his card?"  
  
"Uh huh.  But I grew to love it after a while.  Debbie's great and the tips weren't bad.  It saw me through a bad period."  
  
"Do you think I'd be any good working there?"

 

"If you listen to Debbie and do what she tells you, I don't see why not."  
  
"What about staying at her house?"

 

"What about it?  Did she tell you her rules?" Justin asked with a grin.

 

Lacy snorted.  "Such as they are.  Was it hard living with her?"

 

"Actually no.  She's great and she has your best interests at heart.  She's a family when you don't have any other."  
  
"I left my family behind … and I won't go back."  
  
"Nobody's trying to make you, but you couldn't ask for anyone better than Debbie to look out for you."  
  
"So you think I should do it."  
  
Justin nodded.  "But one caution, try not to let the Captain Astro wallpaper drive you insane.  And maybe try to get her to hang some new curtains, since you are a girl."  
  
"Who the hell is Captain Astro?" Lacy demanded.

 

"You'll see if you decide to live there."  
  
"You're really scaring me," Lacy said.

 

Justin laughed.  "I'm not trying to, just giving you fair warning.  It obviously worked for me and it just might work for you."  
  
"I think I may be ready to give it a try."  
  
"Good girl.  Now I could really use some help cleaning up.  I want to meet Brian at Kinnetik."  
  
Lacy started gathering up Justin's sketches.  "What if I take the job at the diner and Debbie wants me to work during the day?" she asked.

 

"Then you don't act as my gofer that day.  Now that my foot's better I can get around and look after myself for a day or two."

 

"But I can still come back on day's I have off?"

 

"Of course, you can.  With what I'm paying you, how can you possibly stay away?"

 

Lacy laughed and pelted her "boss" with a crumpled up piece of paper.

 

*****

 

"Thanks for the ride over here, Hunter," Lacy said as Hunter's SUV pulled up in front of Debbie's house.

 

"I don't mind at all."  
  
They got out of the truck and made their way up onto the porch.

 

"I'm kind of scared," Lacy admitted as Hunter reached for the door handle.

 

"Relax.  Debbie's great."

 

"I'll try."  
  
The front door was flung open and Debbie stood loud and proud in front of them.  "Get your asses in here.  I have dinner ready," she squealed pulling Lacy into a hug.  "Welcome home, sweetie.  Where's your stuff?"

 

"There's not much, but it's in the back of Hunter's truck."  
  
"Carl, you and Hunter bring in Lacy's stuff and I'll show her her room.  Come with me," she ordered and dragged Lacy up the stairs.  "I would have liked to change the wallpaper, but I didn't have time. I did change the room a little.  I hope you like it."

 

"I'm sure it will be fine," Lacy said wondering what she was going to find as Debbie opened the door and stepped inside.

 

Lacy stood staring at her new home.  She could hardly believe her eyes.  The wallpaper was truly ugly, but Debbie had done her best to make the room more feminine and homier.  There was a pretty pale pink bedspread and matching curtains on the window.  The dresser had a pale pink scarf lying on top of it and there was a cute pink lamp beside the bed.

 

"Holy shit!" Hunter said as he came into the room carrying Lacy's backpack.  "This looks great!"

 

"Thanks, kiddo," Debbie smiled.

 

"She's been fixing the place up ever since Lacy said she might be interested in living here," Carl said as he set the small box he was carrying down on the bed.

 

"Thanks, Debbie, I appreciate your efforts," Lacy said.

 

"No problem.  Let's eat," she said as she bustled out the door.

 

"That's the other thing," Hunter warned with a laugh.  "She'll be feeding you all the time."

 

"I can stand that," she replied.  She took a last look around her new home before following Hunter downstairs for dinner.

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Another holiday, another day of eating and the gathering of family. This year’s arrangements were slightly different to accommodate the ever changing and expanding family. Gus, as planned would spend the Thanksgiving holiday with Brian, Justin and Bree; they all would be at Claire’s. Debbie commanded that Hunter, Nick, the ‘girls with JR, Michael and Ben would have Thanksgiving at her house, including, of course, Lacy. Debbie thought it would be good for Lacy to see and interact with the girls. Emmett decided he was going to do his own very FABULOUS version of Thanksgiving at the loft with Drew, Ted and Allen and he insisted that Hunter and Nick join them for dessert later that evening. Nick didn’t care where he was as long as Hunter was at his side the whole time. They had spent the night fucking and sucking their brains out until the wee hours of the morning and had fallen into a sated sleep somewhere around four Thanksgiving morning. And they had slept through the alarm.  


 

"Yeah," Hunter mumbled into his phone.  


 

"Don’t you ‘yeah’ me, young man." Debbie shrieked on the other end of the phone. 

"Where are you?"  


 

"Debbie?"  


 

"Well, of course, it’s me, asshole! Now you get your skinny twink ass out of bed this minute, young man, and get over here pronto. If my turkey is ruined, there’ll be hell to pay! So move it, mister!" Debbie shouted then hung up.  


 

Hunter stared at the phone then shuddered with the realization that they had overslept and they were late for Debbie’s extravaganza. Hunter jumped out of bed and started running around looking for clothes, starting the shower and screaming for Nick to get up.  


 

"Where’s the fire?" Nick asked trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.  


 

"Come on, she’ll kill me if I ruin her dinner," Hunter babbled.  


 

"Who’ll kill you?" Nick had an idea but couldn’t resist teasing his panicked boyfriend.  


 

"Debbie, asshole. Now get up before she sends the cops over here to drag us to her house."  


 

"Oh Baby, she wouldn’t do that." Nick sat up and watched as Hunter went through his closet looking for something nice to wear and then searching through Nick’s bag for something equally as nice.  


 

"Come on! I have the shower going to heat up. Let’s go!" Hunter threw down the clothes on the bed and then proceeded to drag his uncooperative boyfriend out of bed and into the bathroom. Nick broke out into a fit of giggles. He couldn’t believe that his brave, streetwise and tough boyfriend was afraid of an aging little woman with a horrendous red wig.  


 

"You won’t be laughing when Debbie smacks you upside your head, now move it!" Hunter yelled.  


 

"Yes, dear." Nick snickered but followed his boyfriend into the shower.  


 

*****  


 

"Brian, stop fussing, it looks great," Justin admonished his spouse as Brian was putting the finishing touches to his fruit salad. Claire had insisted that the only thing that Brian and Justin needed to bring to dinner was themselves and the children. It had been a few years since she had the opportunity to host Thanksgiving and there were enough hands at her house helping. Since construction came to a halt for the holiday, John and Bobby took Patrick back to their own cottage for the long weekend. They missed their home but missed being with Brian and Justin too. The four men fell into an easy rhythm living under the same roof and the children loved being together. They would all go back to Brian’s after the weekend. It just made the commute so much easier on all of them.  


 

Brian felt horrible unable to bring something so he made his fruit salad. He personally went shopping to his favorite organic fruit stand and picked out all the best, tree ripened fruit. He woke up early to chop and dice the fruit into bite sized pieces carefully drizzling a little lemon juice over the fruit that might turn brown and then arranged, said fruit, in a large bowl so that the colors would compliment each other. Then he topped it all off with Grenadine and sprigs of fresh mint. To Justin’s artistic eye, the salad was a masterpiece and he complimented his worried husband several, no hundreds, of times. But that didn’t stop Brian from fussing. Justin shook his head, instructed Gus to load himself and Bree into the Cherokee and helped Brian and his salad into the passenger side.  


 

"Just drive carefully, I don’t want the strawberries to fall into the grapes," Brian instructed. "It’ll ruin my color scheme."  


 

Justin nodded then sighed. Big bad Brian, worrying about strawberries and grapes. No one would ever believe it!  


 

*****  


 

"John, just ask him." Bobby told his husband as they were preparing to get up and get ready to walk over to Claire’s to help with the preparations.  


 

"You think I’m being foolish, don’t you?"  


 

"No, I don’t but it’s an awfully big undertaking."  


 

"I can do it, but do you think Brian and Justin will go for it?"  


 

 

"I have to admit that at first I thought it was definitely a hair-brained scheme but after spending so much time with them, and the kids love being together, I think they’ll go for it."  


 

"But Brian values his privacy."  


 

"Yes, he does but he also values you. When he really thinks about it, he’ll love the idea. And I bet he’ll break out the old tool belt to prove it."  


 

"Maybe I should ask Justin first."  


 

"You afraid of your brother?"  


 

"No, maybe, a little. This will be a big change for them. Damn, I’m not so sure. It seemed like a good idea when it came to me but now..."  


 

"John, you’ll never know until you try."  


 

"I didn’t know a lot of things until I tried."  


 

"You mean me?"  


 

"Yeah, Baby, I mean you. I didn’t know I’d like being with a man until I was with you. I didn’t think I could be a father until Patrick."  


 

"And you didn’t think you could be a brother until Brian."  


 

"Yeah. I’m hopelessly in love with you and I can’t even conceive of my life without Patrick..."  


 

"And a life without Brian in it?"  


 

"Never. He’s the most stubborn, pig-headed man I’ve ever met but I can’t see myself without him either."  


 

"Sounds like someone else I know."  


 

"Oh yeah? Can’t imagine whom you’re referring to."  


 

John and Bobby fell back into bed laughing and made love one more time before heading out.  


 

*****  


 

"Well, it’s about fucking time!" Debbie called out as Hunter and Nick finally made it to the house. The family was already gathered and the food was being put on the table.  


 

"I’m sorry Deb, did we ruin Thanksgiving?" Hunter asked as he smiled meekly and gave his grandmother a hug and a kiss. She gently cuffed him behind the ear, and returned the hug with one of her own bone crushing ones.  


 

"No, I’m used to timing my meals around horny twinks." Debbie winked at Nick and gave him his own hug. "Go sit down; I want to hear all about the clinic and Nick’s studies. We’re finally getting a doctor in the family!"  


 

With the Thanksgiving fixings on the table and everyone seated, Carl said grace and the meal began.  


 

*****  


 

"Drew, honey, you going to help me with dinner?" Emmett drawled as he stretched a little then curled his lithe frame around his burly man.  


 

"Of course, anything for you, Baby, you know that, and we have a lot to give thanks about," Drew whispered against Emmett’s cheek. 

 

They’d been together for several years now and it was only getting better. They were aging but aging together. Drew had grown comfortable with being out; it was no big deal for him anymore. He had grown up and was very thankful that Emmett was there and wanted him. Drew had a vested interest in the Ironmen and with Kinnetik, and he adored Emmett. He was so different from Emmett but it was their differences that made their relationship work, just like another couple he knew. And Drew was now a part of a family, a very large unique family. As he flipped Emmett over for another round of lovemaking, Drew knew in his heart that he had a lot to give thanks for.  


 

*****  


 

The minute Justin parked the Cherokee in the yard, Gus helped Briana out of her car seat and took her into the house. There he was greeted by Claire, Steve, John, Bobby and Patrick. Rachel and her family were going to spend Thanksgiving with the Morrisons but they all promised to stop by for coffee and dessert later on. Justin was holding the fruit salad as Brian got out, stretched and retrieved his salad.  


 

"Brian, you’re being silly."  


 

"No, I’m not, now go clear a path to the kitchen. I want this salad to be perfect," Brian commanded.  


 

"Yes, your majesty, your wish is my command." Justin gave a little bow then scurried to do his master’s bidding. Brian was carefully walking to the house with his large burden, praying he wouldn’t trip sending fruit flying.  


 

"All hail the conquering hero of the fruit salad!" Justin bellowed as Brian made it into the house and placed the bowl on the table. The fruit remained just where Brian had placed it, not daring to budge under the watchful eyes of the master chef. Brian blushed when the family applauded as he unveiled the salad.  


 

"It’s almost too pretty to eat." Claire declared as she gave Brian a hug and a kiss.  


 

"You did good, little bro," John added with his own hug.  


 

"Looking good, big guy," Bobby teased.  


 

Steve stepped up and was about to comment when Brian stopped him with a look.  


 

"Okay, okay, I get it." Brian conceded that he was being ridiculous but accepted a handshake then a bear hug from Steve.  


 

"It does look good," Steve said as he clapped Brian on the shoulder. "Come on, you deserve a beer. It must be five somewhere in the world." Brian nodded and gratefully accepted a cold one.  


 

After dinner, while they waited for Claire’s coffee to brew, John decided to take Brian down to the stream. They needed the walk to allow all the wonderful food to digest and John wanted to suggest something to Brian.  


 

"You swear there aren’t any frogs!" Brian groused.  


 

"No frogs, you big baby. Sheesh, you’re a grown man. You'd think you could handle a few frogs," John teased his brother.  


 

"Hey, you weren’t the one who nearly got slimed to death by a poison dart frog," Brian protested. John giggled nervously, he was losing his nerve.  


 

"John, what is it? You didn’t bring me down here to talk about frogs. Is everything okay?" Brian turned to look into his brother’s eyes, eyes that were so much like his own but softer somehow.  


 

"Everything’s fine; I just wanted to ask you about something. I had an idea the other night as Bobby and I were falling asleep on the sun porch. I love that porch."  


 

"I know, so does Justin. It can get a little cool in the winter sometimes but when the sun hits it, it warms up. You should build one."  


 

"I would if I could but there’s no room and we’re too close to the stream."  


 

Brian nodded as he leaned against the great rock. John’s cottage was nestled more into the woods as opposed to Brian’s. He had a lot more room. Room enough for two or more cottages before the tree line and his own stream.  


 

"Brian, this past month, staying with you and Justin, the kids being together, I’ve loved every moment of it. So has Bobby and the children have grown so close."  


 

"We’ve enjoyed it too."  


 

"You have? Really?"  


 

"Yes, really."  


 

"And you don’t mind the intrusion? I know you value your privacy and the quiet."  


 

"John, it’s not like you guys are noisy and I’ve learned to tolerate a little noise with the blond ambition boy. He can really crank up the noise when he’s painting. I’m kind of dreading when the construction is done and you guys move back here."  


 

"Really? You’re not shitting me, are you?"  


 

"No, I’m not. I've kinda been wishing that there was some way of expanding my house to make it more family friendly. But I like the intimacy of the cottage, you know what I mean?"  


 

"Yes, I do and that’s the reason I wanted to talk to you. I think I have a way of doing that without doing more construction to your house."  


 

"How?" Brian was intrigued.  


 

"You’re right about having the space for expansion. You do around the back, on the other end of the porch. What if I moved my cottage and attached it to the other end of the porch. The two cottages would remain separate for privacy but be attached via the porch. We’d each have our own homes but the families would be together. The Pittsburgh experience has become very lucrative for my business. You can’t believe how many jobs we have lined up after we finish the theater and bowling alley. I’ll be spending a lot of time there. And I can still maintain my office in Harrisburg. Gordon lives in Harrisburg so he can work from there."  


 

"Can you do that? I mean move your whole cottage?" Brian asked all wide eyed. The thought of literally moving the whole house had never occurred to him.  


 

"Yes, I can. It’s relatively simple. You hoist the whole thing on hydraulics then onto a huge flatbed. Then you replant it on a new foundation. Piece of cake."  


 

"Um, big bro, you don’t expect me to break out my tool belt, do you?"  


 

"Nah, besides the last time you did that, it fell off." John laughed thinking back to when they built the treehouse and Brian demonstrated how the tool belt fit around his slim hips or rather didn’t fit, and Justin wore the tool belt.  


 

"Hey, no thinking about Justin’s ass; that ass is mine," Brian snarked.  


 

"Wouldn’t dream of it, little bro. So what do you think about the Anderson-Morrison family moving to your neck of the woods?"  


 

"I think we need to talk to a certain blond and red-head."  


 

"I think so too." There was a pause in the conversation as the brothers contemplated the whole idea.  


 

"Come on, big bro. Claire’s coffee should be ready by now and I’m still not so sure that there isn’t a frog hiding out here to get me." John laughed and drew Brian into a hug.  


 

"Heaven, forbid!" Arm in arm the beautiful brothers sauntered back to the house.

 

*****  


 

"That was the best Thanksgiving," Nick said as he and Hunter drove back to the loft.

 

"Huh?"

 

"The best."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hunter asked in amusement.

 

"Well, think about it.  We fucked all night and didn't wake up until it was time to go to Debbie's.  We ate a delicious meal, schmoozed a little, and now we're going home to fuck some more.  Perfect!"

 

Hunter laughed.  "Yeah, how could I have missed that?"  
  
They pulled up at the loft and Hunter squeezed the Cherokee into a parking space.  Hand in hand they ran into the loft to continue with their own special brand of celebration and thankfulness.

 

*****

 

On the first floor Emmett and Drew were just finishing up their Thanksgiving dinner.  Emmett had made turducken which Vic had taught him about many years before.  They had enjoyed it and had invited Ted and Allen to join them for dinner.  There would still be plenty of leftovers for the next few days.

 

They were stuffed and moved into the living room before tackling dessert and coffee.  Emmett hoped Hunter would remember to join them.

 

"It seems funny to be having Thanksgiving without the whole gang," Ted said.

 

"Funny, but kind of nice," Drew replied.

 

"Nice?" Emmett asked.

 

"Don't get me wrong.  It's nice being with the 'family', but the group is getting so large that's it's kind of nice to have a more peaceful and calm Thanksgiving."  
  
"I see what you mean, sweetie," Emmett said kissing his partner. "It is nice.  I'm glad you two could join us."  
  
"I agree with Drew," Allen said.  "The whole 'family' can be a little overwhelming."  
  
"I don't think Brian was too fond of us all getting together, after the whole clinic/hustler fiasco," Ted mused.

 

"It was amazing that he didn't rip us all to shreds," Emmett observed.

 

"Justin did that for him," Drew laughed.

 

"Yeah, Justin is a little bulldog when he wants to be," Allen agreed.

 

"I wonder how their Thanksgiving is going," Ted said.

 

Allen sighed.  "It always comes back to Brian and Justin, doesn't it?"

 

Ted laughed.  This had been a long standing bone of contention between them.  "They are the most interesting couple."  
  
"I don't know," Emmett replied.  "I think Drew and I are pretty fabulous."

 

They all laughed and agreed with Emmett.  "You should call Hunter and make sure he's coming for dessert," Drew reminded Emmett.  "We can find out how everything went at Debbie's."  
  
*****

 

Nick and Hunter were on their second round of coupling on Hunter's new bed when the persistent ringing of the phone interrupted them.

 

"Just a little more," Hunter groaned as Nick thrust into him.  "Don't stop.  Harder.  Oh yeah, right there!"

 

The phone went to the answering machine as the young men finished what they were doing.  That was much more important than any phone call.

 

Nick rolled away and disposed of the condom.  Hunter snuggled up against him.  "Best Thanksgiving ever," Hunter grinned.  That had become his new mantra.

 

Nick smiled and kissed Hunter.  "I hate the thought of being separated even for a day."  
  
"Did you apply to Allegheny General and Pittsburgh for your residency?"

 

"Both."

 

"When will you know?"

 

"Some time after Christmas."  
  
Hunter groaned.  It all seemed so far away.  "I wish we could be together every day."

 

"Me too," Nick said kissing Hunter once again.

 

"I wonder who called," Hunter said after a minute or two.  
  


"I'll check," Nick said getting up.  Hunter heard a "Shit!" and asked what was wrong.  "That was Emmett reminding us to come for dessert.  I forgot all about it."  
  
"I could use some sustenance," Hunter grinned.  "You wore me out."  
  
"Want to go down?"

 

"Yeah, we should.  Let's take a shower first."  
  
"Should we let them know we're coming?"

 

"I'll call," Hunter said.  "Go start the shower."  
  
Hunter dialed Emmett's number and waited for him to answer.

 

"Hey, baby, are you home?" Emmett asked.

 

"Um … yeah, just got in," Hunter lied.

 

"I know you guys have been fucking.  We could hear you all the way down here."  
  
"You couldn't!" Hunter reacted.

 

"No, sweetie, we couldn't.  I'm just yanking your chain.  Are you coming down?"  
  
"Is it too late?"

 

"Not at all.  See you in a few minutes.  "They'll be right down," Emmett told everybody as he went to get his chiffon pumpkin pie ready to be served.

 

A few minutes later a knock at the door signaled the arrival of the lovebirds.  Emmett welcomed them in and served the pie and coffee.

 

"So, how did things go at Deb's without all us fabulous people?" Emmett asked with a laugh.

 

"Good," Nick said.

 

"Hey, come on," Emmett encouraged them, "Dish!"

 

Hunter laughed.  "Debbie and Carl were great.  They made Lacy feel really welcome."  
  
"Lacy?" Ted asked.

 

"She's this girl who was hustling and came to the clinic.  She's off the street now, working at the diner and living at Deb's."

 

"In my old room?" Emmett asked.

 

"That would be Vic's old room," Hunter chuckled.  "No, she's in Michael's old room."

 

"There sure are a lot of old rooms at Debbie's," Drew laughed.

 

"It's an old house, sweetie," Emmett said giving Drew's thigh a squeeze.  Drew smiled affectionately at his partner.

 

"So how does Lacy like it there?" Ted asked.

 

"She seems to be getting along fine.  Michael is more than a little pissed at how Deb redecorated his room," Hunter said.

 

"Redecorated?" Emmett squealed.  "Did she get rid of that hideous wallpaper?"

 

"No," Hunter laughed.  "Just the hideous curtains and the hideous bedspread."  
  
"Well, that's a start," Emmett had to admit.

 

"Deb's going pink with the room, since Lacy's a girl," Hunter explained.

 

"Pink with the Captain Astro wallpaper," Emmett asked with a shudder.

 

"It is kind of gross," Hunter had to admit.

 

"I'm sorry I asked," Emmett said.

 

"Lindsay and Mel were there.  Can you believe that JR's in first grade this year."  
  
"They grow up so fast," Allen said with a smile.

 

"And we get older," Emmett observed.

 

"No, we get better," Drew corrected him.

 

"That was sweet," Emmett said kissing Drew once again.

 

"This pie is delicious," Nick said.

 

"Thanks."  
  
"Could I have another piece?"

 

"Certainly, we want you to keep up your strength for other activities later tonight," Emmett said as he went to cut another piece for Nick.

 

"This has been the best Thanksgiving," Nick said kissing Hunter while he waited for his pie.

 

"I think we can all agree on that," Drew said, and they all did.

 

 

 

  
  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Holiday season 2013 came and went. Since each family did their own thing for Thanksgiving, it was decided that Brian and Justin would have the pleasure of hosting Christmas. And with everyone’s help and cooperation, the Christmas celebration went off without a hitch. That’s not including Briana who somehow quietly climbed out of her crib and finding the Christmas presents neatly wrapped under the tree, she managed to rip through several packages, all tagged for her daddy Justin. Fortunately Brian found her in time before Justin found his gifts. With strict instructions from Brian to Justin to keep their daughter occupied for thirty minutes, Brian quickly re-wrapped the presents and thereby saved Christmas, well, his little portion of it. Brian loved watching Justin open his gifts. Justin’s ageless face would glow with joy and delight.  


 

Shortly after New Year's, the construction on the theater and bowling alley continued in earnest. The bowling alley was a cake walk compared to the theater which was very detailed and at time tedious work. But John’s attention to detail was paying off. The stage had been replaced as well as all of the old wiring. Everything was being restored and what couldn’t be restored, was replaced by a replica that duplicated the original. Even the old dressing rooms had been restored. The last fixtures to be reinstalled would be the theater chairs, elegantly reupholstered with plush red velvet, and the crystal chandelier.  


 

Justin and his fellow artists were literally slaving and sweating over the frescoes that lined the upper walls of the theater. To save time, Justin had sketched the scenes that were revealed where the stucco was removed. For the areas that were damaged beyond recognition, Justin used his artistic imagination to fill in the missing scenes. The frescoes were done in a style reminiscent of Greco-Roman paintings. Each artist had his or her section of wall to paint using Justin’s sketches as a template. The subtle differences in personal artistic style went un-noticed by the untrained eye and each artist was encouraged by John to find a way of incorporating their signature into their section. Rather than using his name, Justin used his cowry shell and sunburst symbol.  


 

Lacy, when she wasn’t covering a day shift at the diner, continued to act as gofer for Justin and the other artists. Taking their cue from Justin and recognizing a budding artist in their midst, the PIFA crew was very patient with Lacy. One of the professors encouraged Lacy to finish high school so she would be able to submit a portfolio to PIFA. Lacy finally admitted to Karen that she had run away from her home to get away from an abusive boyfriend. Karen was able to get Lacy to reveal her full name and birth date but little else. Karen hoped that the positive feedback Lacy was receiving from Justin, his fellow artists, Debbie and even from Brian, would convince Lacy to finish high school and apply to PIFA or anywhere else she desired. Karen seemed to be making some headway with her, and Hunter was very grateful. Even though Lacy continued to hide under boy’s clothing, Hunter was painfully aware that Lacy was a girl. He and Karen spent many hours trying to understand why Lacy hustled as if she was a he. Whatever her reasons, Lacy was safe and off the street. She appeared to be on the right path.  


 

As good as things were going at the clinic and with the construction, Brian was having a devil of a time with the Rage PR. Brett finally had given Brian the date for the premiere, April 5th, which suited Brian just fine. It wouldn’t interfere with Briana’s second birthday party. But aside from that, Brett was fighting Brian regarding an idea for a contest that Michael was running in the comic. Twelve lucky winners would get to go to the premiere. However Brett wanted the Hollywood premiere to be very posh and star filled. Brian felt that it should be focused toward the readers, and the population that made Rage a success. Brian decided that if Brett didn’t want the winners to go to LA, Brian would have them all come to Pittsburgh, the home of Rage. Brian worked out a deal with Liberty Air, and with a local four star hotel. To hell with Brett and to hell with LA. Rage was born on the streets of Pittsburgh and it would be the streets of Pittsburgh celebrating. Brian fucking Kinney would see to that.  


 

One afternoon, mid-January, Brett Keller and his posse of yes-men sauntered into Kinnetik. Brett was momentarily rendered speechless at the juxtaposition of Kinnetik’s seedy looking exterior with the ultramodern and expensive interior. Even the chipped plaster on the support columns had a certain charm. The decor of Brett’s offices paled by comparison and Brett was envious. Kinnetik screamed out Brian Kinney while Brett’s offices only whispered. Brett was not happy.  


 

"Brett Keller to see Brian Kinney," Brett announced to anyone who cared to listen as he walked into the main office. Brian was taking a short break, peeking in on Bree as she was playing in the daycare. One of Brian’s guilty pleasures was watching his beautiful daughter. Brian, the blissfully happy daddy, leaned over and kissed Briana’s golden head.  She giggled in delight. Brian Kinney, master of Kinnetik, exited the day care area and went back toward his office.  


 

"Brian Kinney! You’re a difficult man to track down," Brett exclaimed with a false smile and shook Brian’s hand.  


 

"Brett Keller, as I live and breathe. What brings you to the Pitts and everyone knows where to find Brian Kinney," Brian sneered back.  


 

"Thought I’d personally oversee the Rage PR. You know, look over what you’ve got, maybe I can lend a hand." Brett leaned into Brian’s personal space and ran his hand suggestively down Brian’s back. Brian’s eyes narrowed into a Rageian death glare, Brett backed up a bit then cleared his throat. "Seriously, Brian, the faxed copies and emails don’t do the posters justice. And since you seem to avoid sunny LA, LA decided to come here, to dreary Pittsburgh. Honestly Brian, how can you prefer Pittsburgh to California? What keeps you here?"  


 

Before Brian could answer, Justin walked into the office with Briana toddling behind.  


 

"Hi Bri!"  


 

"Dada!"  


 

Both of Brian’s beautiful blonds smiled their most sunniest of smiles at Brian.  


 

"That’s what keeps me here, Brett." Brian swooped down and swept Bree into his arms then reached out for Justin’s hand. Justin was there at Brian’s side faster than you could say Kinnetik. "Brett, you can keep your LA sun, I’ve got my sunshine right here."  
Brian kissed his daughter then Justin. Ignoring his office full of people for a minute, Brian wanted to know what Justin was doing at Kinnetik.  


 

"I wanted to see if you were free for lunch and to look at the latest Rage boards," Justin confided.  


 

"I’m not so sure about lunch but I was about to show Brett and his goons the boards. You’re welcome to stay," Brian informed Justin.  


 

"How about I send out for lunch while you get the boards set up?" Justin suggested.  


 

"Wait, I have a better idea. That asshole thinks that LA is the greatest thing since sliced bread. I wonder how long it would take Emmett to do lunch."  


 

"I don’t know but it’s worth a shot. I’ll call Emmett."  


 

"I'll get Cynthia to set up the boardroom." Brian leaned over to kiss his spouse. "I love you, you know," Brian whispered into Justin’s ear.  


 

"I know," Justin whispered back then took Bree back to the outer office to make his calls.  


 

"Brett, old man, why don’t you and your assistants make yourselves comfortable while I send out for lunch then we can look over the boards. Consider it a working lunch," Brian snarked just a tad. He wasn’t convinced that Brett actually knew what work was.  


 

Within the hour, Emmett, breezed into Brian’s inner sanctum.  


 

"Hi, hi, hi!" Emmett said while regally waving his hands around. "Ooo, sweetie, don’t you look as gorgeous and as hot as ever," Emmett winked at Brian as he gushed. "And who is this?" Emmett asked, giving Brett and his cohorts the once over.  


 

"Emmett, this is Brett Keller, the man who is bringing Rage to life on the big screen," Brian stated with flare. "Brett, this is Emmett, my personal caterer." Brian growled low into Emmett’s ear, "Tell me you brought over something to wow the pants off this asshole."  


 

"Don’t worry, honey, your Auntie Em has it covered," Emmett whispered back.  


 

"You had better, or you’re one dead Auntie Em," Brian snarled.  


 

"Brett! So nice to meet you. I’ve heard such wonderful things about you," Emmett schmoozed loudly. Just then, Cynthia entered the office.  


 

"Brian, lunch is set up in the boardroom as well as the boards, anytime you’re ready," Cynthia, ever the professional, informed Brian.  


 

"Thank you, Cynthia. Brett, gentlemen, please come this way." Brian led Brett and posse to the boardroom.

 

Emmett had set up a veritable feast of sandwiches on the boardroom table.  Brett and his posse sauntered in giving the place the once over.  Brett did his best to find fault with the place but had to admit that Brian had style.  

 

They took seats around the table and Emmett began to hand out the plates he arranged.  He had made large sandwiches on focaccia, pita and exotic whole grain breads.  These had been cut into small pieces about the size of two mouthfuls each.  Each plate contained a selection of four sandwiches filled with everything from chicken and goat cheese to the best egg salad any of them had ever tasted.  There were so many oohs and aahs and yummies that they all forgot about the Rage PR boards until they had sampled each of their sandwiches.  Emmett placed the large trays of sandwiches in the center of the conference table so that the men could choose more of the sandwich they liked best.  Everyone was so enjoying the unexpected flavors that they hardly noticed that Emmett had set glasses of elderflower flavored water in front of each of them.

 

"What is this?" Brett asked taking a drink.

 

"Elderflower," Emmett grinned.

 

"It's … refreshing … and different," Brett admitted.

 

"My clients always seem to enjoy it," Emmett smiled.

 

"Brian, how did you find this man?  I'd like him to cater for me in Hollywood," Brett laughed.

 

Brian snorted.  "The commute might kill him, but I don't doubt he could handle it."  
  
Emmett beamed under the praise.  He knew he was good, but Hollywood?

 

"So Brett," Justin interrupted the Emmett lovefest.  "What do you think of the boards?"

 

Brett looked around the room noting the "All the Rage", "Do You Feel the Rage?", and "Let the Rage Capture You" on top of drawings of Rage in various poses and actions.  "I don't think the public is going to make the connection.  The comic book fans will, but nobody else will get it."  
  
Brian sighed.  "That's the fucking point!  It's aimed at the people who know about Rage but interesting enough to get those who don't understand it to ask 'Who's Rage?'.  That's what we want to start, curiosity, questions, interest.  Then we go from there."  Brian didn't know how to explain it any better than that.

 

"I don't know," Brett said with a frown.  His entourage looked equally bored.

 

"Brett," Justin said watching Brian's blood pressure start to escalate.  "This is the preliminary campaign.  As the opening approaches, we start the contest to win a trip to the opening.  Brian has made sure that the premiere in Pittsburgh will get national coverage.  Paul Thomas has agreed to aid in all the promotion.  It's going to be great."

 

"How can you be so sure?" Brett scoffed.

 

"Because we fucking research these things!" Brian bellowed.  "Cynthia, would you care to show Mr. Keller the demographics and the focus study that was just completed?"  Brian stood and stalked out of the room.

 

Justin watched him leave and knew he would go to Bree.  She would calm him down.

 

"Is he ticked?" Brett grinned.  His posse smirked too.

 

"Gentlemen, if you would care for some sweets," Emmett said replacing the sandwich trays with a huge tray of fruit and tiny tarts and cookies and truffles.  It looked almost too good to eat.  The posse started to dig in.

 

Emmett gave Justin the high sign to join him at the back of the room.  "Should you go after Brian?" he asked.

 

"He'll be in the daycare playing with Bree.  He'll come back when he's ready."  
  
"I thought he was going to toss the whole lot of them out on their ear," Emmett chuckled.

 

"He would have ordinarily, but he doesn't want to fuck up the movie for me."

 

"Right, well, at least they liked the food," Emmett said as he readied a carafe of coffee for them.

 

"It was great.  I don't know how you did it on such short notice."

 

"I'm a good, little boy scout, always prepared."  
  
"Can't thank you enough.  And they were really impressed," Justin said meaning every word.

 

"Oh, oh," Emmett said as Brian came back into the room.  He had debated bringing Bree with him, but had decided that if things were going to get nasty, she would be better somewhere else.

 

Justin looked at Brian who nodded and sat down at the conference table.  "I hope you enjoyed your lunch," he said slowly.

 

They all nodded.  "I still want to steal Emmett away from you," Brett joked.

 

"I can't be bought or stolen," Emmett said as he placed the coffee in front of them all.

 

"Brett," Brian began.  He was going to tell this idiot that he was the advertising expert and they were going to do this his way.

 

"No need to say anymore, Brian.  I've looked at your research and it indicates you're right.  You are Rage after all," he laughed trying to make everything okay.  The research certainly seemed to back up Brian's approach.

 

Brian scowled.  He had been ready to take on Brett Keller and now, apparently, he wasn't going to get that chance.  "I'm glad you've come to your senses."

 

"I may not like your approach, but if it works, we all win."  
  
Brian couldn't argue with that.  "Then I better get back to work."  He stood and walked out of the boardroom.

 

"I hope it wasn't something I said," Brett laughed as did his minions.

 

"You have no idea just how lucky you are," Justin added and went after Brian.  

 

"So, Emmett what do you say about relocating to Hollywood?" Brett teased.

 

"If you want to pay me to relocate and find me a long list of clients, I would be happy to come.  I could use a vacation."  
  
Brett laughed and shook his head as he and his entourage stood and made their way out of Kinnetik.  Emmett started to clean up.

 

Justin headed for the daycare knowing that would probably be where Brian had gone.  He found Brian sitting in the rocking chair holding a sleepy Bree in his arms.  He looked up when Justin came in.  "Are they gone?" he said softly as he rocked his daughter.

 

"I'm hoping they will be by the time we come back."  Justin knelt beside his husband and their daughter running his fingers gently through Briana's blond locks.  They stayed that way for a few minutes until Bree drifted off.  Brian stood up and laid her down on one of the little cots.  He kissed her cheek as did Justin and the two men walked back to the main office.

 

Emmett was almost done his clean-up.  Brian noted that Brett and his gang had disappeared.

 

"You didn't head out to Hollywood with Brett?" Justin asked with a laugh.

 

"He couldn't afford me," Emmett said with a big grin.

 

"I owe you one, Emm.  I wanted them to drool over lunch and you pulled it off," Brian said.

 

"It's the least I could do in return for all the business you send my way."

 

Brian nodded.  "So Brett couldn’t convince you to go?"

 

"I wouldn't go anywhere with that guy.  I know an asshole when I see one."  
  
Brian snorted.  "You've had lots of practice identifying assholes," Brian said in his best self-deprecating voice.

 

"There are assholes and then there are assholes," Emmett stated with a chuckle. 

 

"And which category do I fall into?" Brian smirked.

 

"Only the best, sweetie, only the best."  Emmett and his boxes and trays departed Kinnetik.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   
   
   
   
   


 

 


	12. Chapter 12

"John, you wanted to see me?" John had called Brian at Kinnetik and asked to meet him at the bowling alley. It was just about mid February, the bowling alley renovations were cruising right along. Hunter already had a list of ‘lost boys’ who would do well there. Brian and Ted were interviewing candidates for manager. Brian’s dream was getting closer and closer to reality.  


 

"Come on, let’s go inside. It’s freezing out here," John exclaimed as he opened the main doors to let them both in.  


 

John and Brian slowly entered the newly transformed bowling alley. John watched as the hardened expression on his brother’s face softened and took on the look of a little boy at Christmas time. Brian was floored. He turned quickly to gaze at John.  


 

"Go on, you can walk around, no hard hat required," John chuckled as Brian took off like a shot to explore the whole building. Brian was especially pleased with the arcade. There were a dozen of the refurbished pinball machines as well as a dozen more modern computerized games. Kids young and old would have fun there.  


 

The alley’s polished floors shone under the lights and the clatter of pins crashing echoed throughout the building as each lane was tested. Brian was happier than a bear in a room full of bottom boys.  


 

Later on at the diner, the brothers shared a quiet corner to have lunch.  


 

"Brian, why?"  


 

"Why what?"  


 

"Why all the interest in an old bowling alley? The clinic, I can understand and I applaud your courage for suggesting the center, and for following through so thoroughly. The theater, that’s a bonus for me, Justin, the neighborhood and I hope, for Rage. But it’s just an old bowling alley."  


 

Brian became very quiet as he pushed his food around his plate. John recognized the signs of his brother deep in thought and debate with himself.  


 

"Jack," Brian said softly.  


 

"What about him?" John gently prodded. He knew how much it still hurt Brian to speak of their father.  


 

"Sometimes he’d take me bowling. Most times he’d wind up so drunk that I never knew how we got home in one piece but we did. It just reminds me of a bowling alley we once went to. It was a happy memory," Brian sighed and then pushed around a bit more of his lunch.  


 

John got up from his seat, scooted around the table to sit next to his brother. He then slipped his arm around Brian’s shoulder.  


 

"Thank you for sharing that with me," John whispered into the brunet hair around his brother’s ear. "My mother tends to remember Jack as a young dashing lover; you remember the man he became. I know he was cruel but somewhere in him was the father I wanted."  


 

Brian understood. Jack may have been the most horrible father a child could ever have but at least Brian had one. John never did.  


 

The brothers sat in their booth, quietly reflecting, each silently vowing to be the best fathers possible for their children.  


 

*****  


 

"Brian?" Justin said softly, trying to broach a touchy subject with his spouse as they lay wrapped around each other in their big four-poster.  


 

"Hmm?" Brian answered casually. He had a sneaking suspicion what was floating around the blond brain of Justin Taylor-Kinney.  


 

"You know what Friday is?"  


 

"I believe it’s the fourteenth."  


 

"Uh huh and do you know what that means?"  


 

"Um, it’ll be seven weeks and one day until the Rage movie premieres? And eight weeks minus one day until our daughter’s second birthday?"  


 

"No, you big asshole! It’s Valentine’s Day and I want to go out for dinner and go to Babylon," Justin demanded.  


 

"Oh do you now, and what do you suggest we do with the Squirt?"  


 

"My mother has already volunteered to baby-sit Bree on Friday and keep her for the night.  We can stay at the loft Friday and then go home Saturday with Bree."  


 

"Have it all worked out in that little brain of yours, eh Sunshine?"  


 

"Yes, I do. And I won’t take no for an answer. We’ve all been working very hard and we deserve a break, so don’t argue with me."  


 

"Wouldn’t dream of it, Justin. But don’t you think I’m too old to be shaking my sorry ass on the dance floor?"  


 

"No, I don’t. Brian; you’re as beautiful as the day I first saw you. The face of a god and his name is Brian Kinney," Justin sighed at the memory.  


 

"That’s Brian Kinney-Taylor. And if you think I won’t make a fool of myself then we’ll go to Babylon. You’ll still be the most beautiful man there," Brian murmured as he gave Justin a little squeeze.  


 

"Brian, make love to me." Justin pleaded as he wriggled himself so that Brian was on top of him.  


 

"My bossy bottom," Brian whispered as he reached for the lube to prepare Justin then slide his way home into Justin’s heat. They rocked together until completion then sated, slipped into sleep still locked together in their embrace.  
   
*****   


 

Friday morning there was a big scramble in the Taylor-Kinney home.  Brian and Justin had packed a bag with their best club clothes so that they could look dazzling when they made their entrance into Babylon that night.  Neither of them wanted to feel old or out of place.  Justin had made heart shaped cookies covered in pink icing for the kids in the daycare at Kinnetik.  He had also made enough for all the employees at Kinnetik as well.  He figured they would get enough mileage out of Brian giving out heart shaped cookies to last for several weeks.  

 

Bree knew something was up, but she wasn't sure what.  Brian insisted on dressing her in the new pink dress he had found for the occasion.  It had little ruffles on the collar and a row of red hearts along the bodice.  She looked as delicious as Justin's cookies.

 

Brian carried her into the kitchen where Justin was boxing up his cookies.

 

"Happy Vantine's Day, Daddy," she cooed to Justin just as Brian had taught her.

 

Justin turned around with one of his radiant smiles.  He knew where that had come from even if Brian still professed to hate the commercial holiday.  "Thank you, sweetheart, and Happy Valentine's Day to you too."  Justin leaned in and kissed his daughter as Brian brought her closer.  He then reached up and cupped Brian's chin kissing him as well.  "Thank you," he whispered.

 

Brian shrugged but couldn't help but smile.  "Ready to go?"

 

"Have you got Bree's bag?"

 

"By the front door."

 

"Our bag."

 

"Right beside Bree's."

 

"Cookies are ready."

 

"Check," Brian chuckled.  "Then let's get this show on the road."  
  
"Remember the good old days when we could walk out of the loft with just the clothes on our backs, set the alarm and never have to think about all this stuff."

 

"Were those the good old days?" Brian asked.  "I kind of thought these were."  
  
Justin grinned.  "You old romantic.  I love you so damn much!"

 

"Backatcha."  
  
"Let's go," Justin said giving Brian a quick smooch as he went by.

 

They loaded the car, Justin doing most of the carrying and stowing while Brian got Bree situated in her car seat.  With the cottage locked and everything turned off, including one last trip to make sure the stove was off, they headed for Pittsburgh.

 

"You'll make sure each person gets a cookie," Justin told Brian.

 

"What?" Brian asked with a frown.  "I thought you were coming in to hand them out."  
  
"No, I have to get to the theater.  We're starting the last fresco today, and we're already late.  They need me to help them get started."

 

"Fuck!"

 

"Brian," Justin admonished, looking over the seat back to see if Bree was paying attention.  She seemed engrossed in telling her stuffed rabbit something very important.

 

"You know I hate Valentine's Day," Brian groused.

 

Justin snorted.  "Yeah, that's why you taught Bree to say Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
"Happy Vantine's Day," Bree giggled having heard her name.

 

"See."  
  
"What makes you think I taught her that?" Brian asked.  "She probably picked it up from all the Valentine's Day ads or from the kids at daycare."

 

"Sure," Justin said sarcastically.  He knew Brian had taught their daughter so that he didn't have to say it himself, but he didn't want to argue about it.  "Anyway, give the kids at daycare their cookies for the morning snack and you could … put the rest in the break room with a sign if you don't want to give them to your employees personally."

 

"Okay," Brian said almost too quickly.

 

Justin frowned.  He knew Brian too well not to be surprised by that quick response.  He'd have to check later to see what Brian did with the cookies.  He hoped they wouldn't end up in the dumpster out back of Kinnetik.

 

Brian dropped Justin off at the theater and headed to Kinnetik with Bree.  He carried the box of cookies and his daughter into the daycare.  The daycare lady, Alice, helped Brian take out the box of cookies designated for those in the daycare.  Brian kissed Briana and then took the rest of the cookies into his office.  He found a piece of white foamcore and some markers and got to work.

 

Some time later Brianna came into his office holding onto the hand of Alice's helper, Mary.  "She wanted to give you a kiss and ask you to come hand out the cookies to her classmates," Mary smiled.

 

'Shit!' Brian thought.  He had hoped that Alice would do that for him.  "All right," he said wearily standing up and scooping up his beautiful little girl.  "Let's get this over with."

 

They walked down the hall to the daycare where the class was sitting in a circle on the floor.  Alice patted the chair beside her and Briana went to sit beside her friend, Joe.  Brian walked to the front and sat down beside Alice.  She handed him his box of cookies.

 

"Do we all know what today is?" she asked.

 

"Vantine's Day," they all chirped.

 

Brian smiled.  They all said it just like Bree.  

 

"That's correct," Alice said.  "Briana's dad has brought us all a treat for Valentine's Day."

 

There was a round of cheers as Brian opened the box.  "These were actually made by Briana's other daddy," Brian explained, "but he asked me to bring them in for you.  More cheers broke out as Brian looked into the box.  He noted that each cookie had a name on it.  Trust Justin to know everybody's name and use it on fucking cookies.

 

"Joe," Brian said and saw the little boy next to Bree stand up and come towards him, albeit a little hesitantly.  "Here you go, Joe," Brian said.  The boy took the cookie and held his arms out for a hug.  Brian had to smile knowing that signal so well.  He gave the boy a warm hug and Joe hurried back to sit beside Bree.  He broke off a little piece of his cookie and offered it to Bree who smiled and took it, popping it in her mouth.  Bree seemed to have her first beau.

 

Brian continued calling names and giving hugs until the box was almost empty.  Bree got hers last except for Alice and Mary who also received a cookie with their names on it too.  Brian had to give them a hug as well.  When he stood up to leave the whole group chorused, "Thank you, Mr. Kinney."

 

"You're very welcome," Brian replied with a smile.  That hadn't been so bad.

 

"Thank you, dada," Bree said running up to him for a hug before he left.

 

"You're welcome, Squirt," Brian said giving her a raspberry on her cheek.  She giggled happily.

 

Back at his office Brian was about to get another surprise.  He had placed the box of cookies in the break room and thankfully they didn't have anybody's name on them.  Brian shuddered when he thought about having to hand them out individually to his employees.  At least Justin hadn't done that to him.  With the cookies he had concocted a sign that said, "Sweets for the creative, hard working, capable staff of Kinnetik."  He had quickly exited the room before anyone saw him and associated the cookies with him.

 

"Bri," Ted said coming into the office with one of Justin's cookies in his hand.  Brian looked up.  "Thanks for the cookies.  They're tasty," Ted said as he bit into his.

 

"How do you know I had anything to do with them?" Brian asked.

 

"Who else would have put a sign like that with them?  Mine would have said 'Help yourself.' And nothing more."

 

"Are you sure you meet all the criteria for having a cookie?" Brian smirked.  He just couldn't resist."  
  
"Huh?"

 

"You know, creative hard working, capable."

 

Ted blinked and said, "I'm capable and hard working.  The creative part I'm not so sure about."  
  
"Yes, you are," Brian smiled.

 

"I am?"

 

"Creative finances like you managed to swing for the clinic project."  
  
"Oh yeah," Ted beamed.  "I guess I do have a creative side.  Anyway, thanks for the cookie."  
  
Brian got back to work only to be interrupted by Cynthia thanking him for the treat, and then Murph from the art department, and then Tom and Carol, and every fucking employee.  He knew Schmidt was behind this and he would make him pay eventually.  Finally no one else came to thank him and Brian could get back to work on Rage.  He was arranging copy and ads for several magazines to coincide with the opening of the movie.

 

As the afternoon wore on Brian was looking forward to seeing Justin, going to dinner and Babylon, and having a night alone in the loft. 

 

*****

After work, Brian and Justin drove to Jennifer’s house to drop off Briana; she’d spend the night with her Grandma Jenn and Aunt Molly. Then the boys raced back to the loft to shower, change into something sexy then out for dinner and hopefully if they had the energy, Babylon.  


 

Brian had made reservations at their favorite Italian restaurant that was gay friendly and had quiet corners where the lovers could enjoy their meal in romantic seclusion. He had ordered a bottle of their favorite wine which was waiting for them, chilling in a bucket next to the table. He also did something that he thought he’d never do, arrange for flowers. In deference to Justin’s allergies, Brian ordered flowers low in pollen and with a very light scent. The bouquet was in a crystal vase on Justin’s side of the table. As they approached their table, Justin’s smile lit up the entire room.  


 

"What’s this?" Justin gushed as he indicated the flowers and wine.  


 

"Thought if I did things right, I’d get lucky tonight." Brian blushed; he still had a little trouble doing romance.  


 

"Oh, you’re getting lucky, all right," Justin cooed.  


 

"Then I guess I did something right," Brian whispered into Justin’s ear as he held the chair for his spouse.  


 

Dinner was a leisurely affair. Rather than a large heavy meal the lovers chose a variety of appetizers, salads and fruit dishes that were bite sized so that they could feed each other, nibbling on each delicacy and on each other. They spent several hours enjoying the atmosphere and each other.  


 

After dinner as they were finishing the wine, Brian was experiencing a moment of self doubt.  


 

"Justin, are you sure you want to go to Babylon?"  


 

"Yeah, I'm sure."  


 

"Why? You certainly fit in, you’re so beautiful. You still look like that young boy under the lamp. Justin, I’m forty-four, I can go in as the owner but not as a clubber."  


 

"Brian, five years ago tonight, you proposed to me, in front of everyone, in front of all of Liberty Avenue. I want to go to Babylon with the sexiest man in all of Pittsburgh, no matter what your age." Justin was so emphatic about what he wanted that Brian couldn’t dare to argue. He simply nodded then waved for the check. Whatever Justin wanted...

 

*****  
   
Brian and Justin got to Babylon with the Valentine celebration in full swing. The thumpa thumpa music was loud and jumping. The men were swaying and gyrating. Babylon was the place to be this night.  


 

Brian sauntered to the edge of the catwalk, surveying his kingdom with just a smidgeon of the arrogant man that once was. Stately, elegant and overwhelmingly sexy, that was and is Brian Kinney. Justin hung back a little to let Brian have his moment. Justin was well aware that under that facade of arrogance was a man who still had a need to prove himself if not to everyone then to himself. Brian watched his patrons enjoying themselves and he stretched to his full height with pride. When Brian gestured to Justin to join him, Justin sidled up to his spouse. Brian raised his arm as Justin took his place at Brian’s side. The kings of Babylon and of Liberty were home.  


 

Justin pointed down at their favorite bar; the whole gang was there. For the moment, time stood still. It was the year 2000 again, they were all young, beautiful, ready to dance and cruise. "Let’s Hear It For The Boy," blasted from the speakers. Justin grabbed Brian’s hand and pulled him down the stairs and onto the dance floor. The sea of men parted for their kings as Brian and Justin put on their show. When the music changed the whole gang made their way through the dancers to join the lovers. Brian and Justin with their family of friends danced the night away.  


 

"Brian," Justin murmured into his lover’s ear, as Justin danced with his arms around Brian’s neck. Brian leaned back to see the lust in his husband’s eyes. He nodded then took Justin’s hand as he led him to the backroom.  


 

In the backroom, Brian found a secluded corner, pushed Justin up against the wall then ravished his face with a myriad of hungry kisses. Brian turned Justin around to face the wall, shoving his slacks down. He took out a small tube of lube from his pocket to prepare his boy.  


 

"You want me, don’t you?" Brian growled into the blond’s ear then bit his neck.  


 

"Yesss, fuck me," Justin groaned back. Brian roughly pushed his hard dick into Justin’s trembling ass, waited until Justin pushed back then began to fuck.  


 

Savagely they bucked and fucked until they both came with loud moans, Brian doing his best to keep them both standing as their knees threatened to buckle. Leaning against the wall, Justin slowly turned to face Brian. Both men had ear to ear smiles; their lust for each other never grew old.  


 

"Let’s go home, Sunshine." Justin nodded as they righted their clothes to head for home.  
At the entrance to the backroom, a familiar person, um, ass, caught Brian’s eye.  


 

"Hey Todd, how’s it going?"  


 

"Fine," Todd replied as his ass was being plowed.  


 

"Sunshine, it’s nice to know some things never change," Brian remarked to Justin as they climbed the stairs to the catwalk and then exited the club.  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Lacy stepped into Kinnetik.  She always felt slightly overwhelmed by the style and presence of the place.  That was the way she felt about the man who owned it to.  She was overwhelmed by his style and power and beauty.  No matter how friendly Brian Kinney was to her and how he joked around with her, she was slightly afraid of him.  He was Rage after all.

 

She walked over to the reception desk and cleared her throat as the woman behind the desk ignored her.  Lacy's clothes had improved somewhat since she had started working at the diner and earning some money that she could spend on them.  However, she still dressed mostly androgynously and in colors that helped her fade into the background.

 

Finally the woman behind the desk deigned to glance up at her.  "May I help you?" the woman asked with that superior tone that Lacy was only too familiar with.

 

"I'd like to see Mr. Kinney," Lacy said.

 

"Mr. Kinney is extremely busy.  Do you have an appointment?"

 

"No, but…"

 

"I'm afraid you'll have to make an appointment for some future date.  May I ask why you wish to see Mr. Kinney?"

 

"His partner asked…"

 

"You know Mr. Kinney's partner?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I…" the woman stuttered.  She wasn't sure what to do with this upstart who was claiming to know Mr. Taylor.

 

Just then Brian came down the hall from the conference room.  He glanced up and saw Lacy.  "Hey, Lacy, what are you doing here?  Did something happen to Justin?" he asked as he realized that might be the reason she had come to find him.  Justin had been hurt again.

 

"No, no, nothing like that.  Justin's fine," Lacy assured him.  She watched him visibly relax.

 

"Then what can I do for you?" Brian asked his smirk firmly back in place.

 

"Justin asked me to find you and see if you could come over to the theater."  
  
"Why?"

 

"He wants to show you something."  
  
"He does, does he?"  A sexy smile passed across Brian's face as he thought of a certain ass and balls and cock.  His own dick responded immediately.

 

Lacy watched his face and grinned.  She had seen how much the two men cared for each other, and apparently they still got off on each other like teenagers.  "I don't think that's what he wants to show you," Lacy said in a whisper daring to voice her thoughts.

 

Brian glared at her for a moment and he could see her visibly cower.  Then a grin began and he said, "I want to see whatever Justin has to show me.  Let's go."  
  
Lacy's mouth dropped open.  "Right now?"

 

"Yeah, I have nothing here that's more important than Justin."

 

Lacy followed Brian out of Kinnetik and they began the walk that would take them over to the theater complex.  Lacy studied Brian as they walked along side by side.  He knew she was watching him and he wondered what she was thinking.

 

"How have things been going for you, Lacy?" Brian asked.

 

"Fine."  
  
"Fine is the kind of answer that means absolutely nothing."

 

"Yeah, I guess it does," she laughed.  "I'm living at Debbie's now."  
  
"And how's that going?" 

 

"She has the best rules," Lacy chuckled.

 

"Yeah," Brian agreed.  "I used to like them a lot when Justin was living there."  
  
"Were you two together back then?"  
  
"Off and on," Brian said remembering the ups and downs of the early stage of their relationship.

 

Lacy looked sideways at him but she understood by his tone that he didn't really want her to pursue that.  "I'm working at the diner.  I like making some money … honestly."  
  
Brian understood where that came from.  For a lot of the hustlers they had never held a real job.  "How's the art thing?"

 

"I've learned a lot from Justin," she beamed.  "I started a drawing course at the GLC too."  
  
"Good for you," Brian said as they approached the theater.

 

"You go in.  I should check in with Hunter," Lacy said.

 

Brian raised an eyebrow.  Obviously she was making herself scarce.  Maybe Justin was waiting inside naked and ready.  Brian's cock jumped in his trousers.  He hurried up to the door and went inside calling, "Justin."  
  
"Over here," Justin called back and Brian followed his voice to the side of the theater.  Justin had all his clothes on which was a disappointment, but he also had one of his radiant smiles.  John stood beside him.

 

"Hey, John," Brian said looking around.  Both Justin and John looked up.  The chandelier shone in all its glory above their heads.  "Not bad," Brian said stunned by the brilliance of the newly refurbished and polished light fixture.

 

"It's glorious, isn't it?" John said a look of absolute bliss on his face.

 

"Not bad at all," Brian repeated gazing up at the fixture.

 

"Well," John said, "I have to run off to check on a couple of things now that we're almost through here."  
  
"Through?" Brian asked.

 

"Once the seats are in, we're done," John said with a smile.

 

"That's great," Brian replied and John hurried away with a glance at Justin.  "What's going on?  I feel like I’m caught in a big secret or something," Brian scowled.  He still liked to be in control.

 

"I'm done too," Justin grinned.

 

"Done?  You mean the frescoes?"

 

Justin nodded and reached out for Brian's hand.  He led his husband around the theater stopping at each fresco so Brian could get a good look.  Neither spoke until Brian was done looking at the last fresco.

 

"They're wonderful," Brian had to admit.  They had the look and style of the fifties and just a little hint of Justin Taylor thrown in. 

 

"You like them?" Justin asked with a self-conscious grin.

 

"John picked the right man for the job," Brian said with a sexy grin.

 

Justin threw himself into Brian's arms.  "I was hoping you'd like them," he whispered into Brian's ear as he kissed Brian's cheek.

 

"I am a little disappointed though," Brian whispered back.

 

"Disappointed?" Justin asked pushing Brian away.  "What are you disappointed about?"  Justin looked crestfallen at Brian's words.

 

Brian had to smile and he said, "When Lacy came to get me, I was picturing you laid out naked underneath one of the murals all aroused and waiting for me."  
  
Justin's smile beamed back immediately.  "That's what you thought, huh?"  
  
"Yep," Brian said.

 

"I think that could be arranged."  
  
"You do?" Brian asked raising an eyebrow in surprise.

 

"Go lock the door."  
  
"Naughty boy!" Brian said with a big grin.

 

"Just the way you like me," Justin said pulling his T-shirt off over his head.

 

Brian tore his eyes away and headed back to the entrance.  He flipped the lock and tried the door to be sure it wouldn't open.  He headed back to Justin who was lying on a drop cloth right below the fresco that Brian liked the best.  It depicted some kind of bacchanal without too much graphic sex going on.  They could do that part themselves.

 

"Is this what you had in mind?" Justin cooed playing with himself while he waited for Brian to get rid of his clothes.

 

"Even better than what I was thinking," Brian grinned as now naked he slid down next to this husband and kissed the lips that he loved so much.  "Ready?" he asked when they broke the kiss.

 

"Always ready for you," Justin said as Brian entered him.  Their lovemaking was swift and heated and wonderful.  

 

When Brian pulled out after they were through, he leaned against Justin and whispered, "We should meet like this every day."  
  
Justin giggled.  "Even when the theater is operational."  
  
"We could charge extra for people to watch.  I could pay off this place that much faster."  
  
"You are incorrigible," Justin laughed slapping Brian on the chest.

 

"I know, but you love me anyways."  
  
"Always," Justin whispered before Brian's lips claimed his once again.

 

*****  
St. Patrick’s Day was approaching and Pittsburgh as well as most of the country was preparing for the wearing of the green. The Rage premier was all set for the fifth of April. Brian had a couple of concerns, well more than a couple of concerns. First, was the grand opening of the bowling alley. John assured Brian that it was ready, but should it a part of the theater opening or done on its own? And then of course, there was the clinic. Hunter had the solution for that one.  


 

Hunter and Karen decided to keep the publicity surrounding the clinic low key. The word was already out on the street that the clinic was open and available to anyone who had need of its services. Having a big ‘ta do’ might even be detrimental. So, Hunter decided to have a small ceremony one afternoon and invited the principle contributors to the project. Emmett provided the lunch, nothing fancy but hearty and plenty to go around. 

 

The main event was the announcement of which ex-hustler was ready for legitimate employment. Some had decided to go back to school full time or into vocational school, others decided to take advantage of the clinic’s computers and take online courses. It was ongoing and quite a few of the older kids wanted to try their hand at real jobs. Hunter had a list ready for Brian and Ted to look over. A number of openings for ushers, box office, concession stand and maintenance jobs were available at the theater. The bowling alley needed its own set of employees. Some of the upper level positions were being filled by members of the community but many would be filled by Hunter’s protégés. This pleased Brian to no end. His dream was a reality.  


 

Justin had suggested having the grand opening for the bowling alley coincide with St. Patrick’s Day. Emmett would cater; typical ‘Irish’ fare was planned and the whole ‘family’ from Pittsburgh, Harrisburg, and Bridgeton, as well as community leaders, were invited.  


 

The newly renovated "Liberty Bowling Alley" as it was now known, was decked out in green bunting. Brian nearly gagged at the numerous leprechauns and shamrocks that hung from each wall, door and any other surface. But who was he to argue with Emmett and Debbie, his own personal decorating committee. Brian put on his happy face and tried to stay pleasant. Briana and Justin saw to that. 

On St. Paddy’s day, everyone who was anyone was Irish for the day. But Brian did manage to get back at Ted for that little Valentine cookie annoyance.  


 

Early on St. Patrick’s morning, Brian went to every bakery and donut stop he could find. He snuck all the sweets into the break room and placed a small placard next to the feast. It read, in Ted’s distinctive scrawl, "Help Yourself." Brian left the break room nibbling on a green donut and remarked to the first person he met that there was plenty more where that came from and how thoughtful Ted was for bringing the pastries. Poor Teddy got little work done that day.  


 

*****  


 

"Emmett, what’s on the menu?" Brian asked the master caterer, knowing full well what the main dish was.  


 

"Corned beef and cabbage with boiled potatoes, of course. And I have plenty of Irish stew," Emmett drawled as he rolled his eyes.  


 

"No salad?" Brian snarked. He hated corned beef and cabbage.  


 

"Yes, oh mighty queen of thin. I have your fucking salad. You’d think for once you’d get with the program. Your husband and daughter seem to like my stew."  


 

"Yeah, well it wasn’t forced down your throat every Sunday night. I’ll stick with the salad," Brian groused, but then added. "Emmett, you did a fine job here. The whole family is having a great time, including Hunter’s kids. I’m really very grateful."  


 

Brian’s praise effectually rendered the flaming queen speechless as Brian went to mingle and be the consummate host.  


 

Later on in the evening before the family went home Brian made an announcement.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, last year at Bree’s birthday we announced that anyone who wanted to go to the Rage premiere in LA would be our guest. There are also two dozen lucky contest winners who will be going to the premiere of their choice, here at the grand opening of the Liberty theater or in LA. And I’m very happy to announce that Paul Thomas and Brett Keller will fly in for our gala then fly out to get back in time for the LA opening which will be later that night. So, I’ll need to know who will be going where so I can finalize the arrangements. Please see me or Ted before you leave tonight."  


 

Brian set himself up at a table and had a pad with him so he could tally up the names of who wanted to go where. The Andersons et al, all wanted to be a part of the Pittsburgh premiere. They had all contributed in a large way to the success of the clinic project. It was only fitting that they should enjoy its success.  


 

Debbie, Carl, the munchers, Ted, Allen, Emmett and Drew all wanted to celebrate here, in the Pitts. Hunter and Nick wanted to attend the Pittsburgh gala as well. Jennifer and Molly wanted to be wherever Justin was going to be and were very happy to attend here. When it came time for Ben and Michael to decide, Brian ran into a little hitch.  


 

"LA!"  


 

"Pittsburgh!"  


 

Michael and Ben said respectively at the same time.  


 

"Which one is it, boys?" Brian asked as he looked up at the poster men for gay marriage.

"Ben, come on, we have to go to LA. That’s where all the stars will be!" Michael exclaimed.  


 

"Baby, it’s the middle of the semester; I can’t fly off to California. Besides, the whole family is choosing to stay here and I’d like to celebrate with them."  


 

"Be-ennn!," Michael started to whine until Debbie walked over and smacked Michael upside the head.  


 

"Michael Novotny, you will be here for the opening and that’s final!" Debbie stated emphatically and then walked away as Michael rubbed his head.  


 

"Okay, Ma," Michael mumbled. "Pittsburgh," he grumbled to Brian. Ben winked at Brian then led his partner away.  


 

"I guess that’s it," Brian smirked. His whole cwazy family would join him and Justin for Rage right here in the Pitts.  


 

"Dad?"  


 

"Hey, Gus."  


 

"Dad, can I go to the movie too? I've never been allowed to read the comic. Justin’s showed me some stuff but I’m too young to read the whole comic."  


 

"Gus, the movie is rated PG-13, you’ll be fine and I, we, want you there. The theater has special box seats and they’re all reserved for the family. You’ll be sitting with me and Justin."  


 

"Thanks, Pop!" Gus threw himself into his father’s arms for a hug before leaving with his mothers.  


 

That night, back at the cottage, Brian grew very quiet. All the renovations were complete. The bowling alley would officially open for business the following day. Already a number of schools and amateur bowling leagues had signed up to reserve dates and lanes to hold practices and tournaments. The luncheonette would be open for business and the arcade was ready for hordes of kids. And the theater was ready for Rage. John, Bobby and Patrick went back to their own cottage. Life would return to normal.  


 

"Bri?"  


 

"Hmm?"  


 

"What’s wrong?"  


 

"Nothing."  


 

"Brian..."  


 

"I miss them."  


 

"John and Bobby?"  


 

"Yeah and Patrick."  


 

"I miss them too. Are you considering his idea about combining the cottages?"  


 

"As far-fetched as it sounds, I am. I love our peaceful life but..."  


 

"You love being close to them."  


 

"Yeah."  


 

"I do too. We’ve all grown so close. And we have the land."  


 

"Yes, we do."  


 

"Then you should talk to John."  


 

"You mean it?"  


 

"I mean it. I love you, you know."  


 

"I know."  
   
   


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Final Chapter

The day before the opening of Rage: The Movie, Brian Kinney was in full PR mode.  He stood outside the renovated theater watching the strobe lights being mounted atop the building.  They would arc through the evening sky drawing all the lucky people who had tickets to the premiere of the film in Pittsburgh.

 

Another crew was polishing the brass fixtures in the entranceway to the theater.  The red carpet would arrive the following morning.  Life size posters of Rage and JT and Zephyr stood in the overhang.  They would be moved out to the front of the building before the VIP's started arriving.  Brian smiled.  Everything was going like clockwork just the way he liked it.

 

Brett Keller and Paul Thomas and their entourages would arrive later that day and the last minute details would be worked out.  Brian had arranged for lots of press to cover their arrival.  Most of the limos in Pittsburgh had been hired to transport the glittering special people who would attend the premiere.

 

Brian pulled out his phone and hit a number.  

 

"Cynthia, did you get those hotel reservations sorted out?"

 

"All set.  Brett and Paul each have a suite and their minions have all been assigned rooms."

 

"That's good.  Trust that asshole Keller to change the number of people coming with him at the last moment."

 

"Don't sweat it.  It's all taken care of."  
  
"I never sweat it.  Keller could sit in his bloody limo for the whole time he's here for all I care."

 

Cynthia chuckled.  "Just heard from a couple more publications that will be there tomorrow night."  
  
"Excellent.  Everything is falling into place."

 

"Thanks to the hand of the master."  
  
Brian smiled.  "I'll be back at Kinnetik in an hour or so.  You can reach me on my cell if anything comes up in the meantime."  
  
Brian cut the connection.  He glanced at his phone and hit number one.  It rang a couple of times before a voice answered.

 

"Hey."  
  
"Hey, yourself," Brian replied with a smile on his face.

 

"How's everything going at the theater?"  
  
"Right on schedule."  
  
"Great!  Do you know what time Brett gets in?"  
  
"His plane lands around five today."  
  
"Do you think I should come into the city to meet him?"  
  
"Damn right you should!  I'm not taking him to dinner by myself."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there," Justin laughed.  "I'll drop Bree off with Mom and meet you at the loft around six."  
  
"It's a date," Brian grinned.

 

"I remember when you hated that word."  
  
"Some things do change, and dates with you are one of my guilty pleasures." Brian felt his face flush at the admission, but he didn't care.  Justin was what made his life perfect.  "Wear something dazzling."  
  
"You don't have to compete with Brett, you know."  
  
"I know, but he always has that superior attitude."  
  
"And you like nothing better than showing him up."

 

"I'll see you at six," Brian said.

 

He put away his phone and went to reprimand the assholes who were moving the life size posters of Rage without a thought in the world to the fact that they were paper and could easily be damaged by their careless handling of them.  He would have everything perfect for Keller and the star of their movie.  After tonight no one would think of Pittsburgh as a cultural backwater.

 

*****  
  
Brian pulled up in front of Pappagano's.  He adjusted his tie and looked over at Justin.  "Nervous?" he asked.

 

"No, You?"

 

Brian snorted.  "Never."  
  
They got out of the car and handed the keys to the valet.  

 

"Do you think they're already here?" Justin asked.

 

"Damn well better be.  I'm the one who's always fashionably late."  
  
Justin smiled and slid his hand into Brian's.  "Let's go."  
  
They walked into the restaurant causing more than one head to turn.  Brian surveyed the room with that arrogant look of his.  The maitre d' hustled over and welcomed them.

 

"Is our party here?" Brian asked.

 

"Yes, Mr. Kinney, they arrived about ten minutes ago."

 

Brian smiled.  He had them now.  He allowed the maitre d' to lead them through the restaurant.  He could see heads turning as they went by.  They had a table in the back corner where four people were already sitting.  Paul Thomas had brought his girlfriend, a beautiful young starlet, and Brett had some pretty woman sitting next to him.

 

"Guess they decided to go all hetero," Brian whispered.

 

"Well, Paul is, but Brett…" Justin said as they approached the table.

 

"Brian, Justin," Brett said standing up.  He did the introductions and they all sat down.

 

"I see you got drinks," Brian said.  "I hope they've been looking after you."

 

"Excellent service so far," Paul said.

 

"They wouldn't give us menus, said you had ordered something special," Brett added.

 

"I took the liberty.  This restaurant has a salad that is to die for and their chicken Wellington just blows me away.  I hope that was all right," Brian said looking around daring anyone to contradict him.

 

"There was a chorus of, "Sounds great. Oh, that sounds delicious.  I can hardly wait."  
  
Brian signaled to the waiter who brought more drinks.  When the wine steward arrived, Brian ordered a red and a white so people could have their pick.  He was in his element orchestrating everything that happened.

 

The dinner went off without a hitch.  Even Brett had to admit that the food was excellent.  Paul and his girlfriend raved.  As dessert and coffee were selected, Brian allowed his group to make their own choices.  He ordered a port and offered it to everyone as well.

 

The conversation turned to the film.  Paul brought up the fact that the buzz in Hollywood was very positive.  The public seemed to be very interested in the contest to win tickets to the premiere.  The winners were featured on TV in L.A.  Brian smiled knowingly.  His promotion techniques had paid off.  Now if only Brett had done justice to the film.

 

"I heard that you had restored the old theater where the film is being shown," Brett said.

 

"Actually my brother did most of the restoration," Brian replied.

 

"Your brother?  Couldn't you find a real restorer in Pittsburgh?"

 

Justin reached out and rested his hand on Brian's arm.  He could see Brian seething beneath his smooth façade.  "My brother is an excellent restorer and architect.  I think you'll be mesmerized by the theater," Brian said through clenched teeth.  "And then there's Justin's frescoes."  
  
"Oh, that's right, you're an artist," Paul's girlfriend said.

 

"And the creator of Rage," Brian added looking pointedly at Brett.

 

"I can hardly wait to see the theater," Paul said with a smile.  "I love old buildings."  
  
"Then this will be your cup of tea," Brian said.

 

"I think you'll both love what we've done with it," Justin said finally releasing Brian's arm.

 

"I'd like another port," Brett said.

 

Brian signaled the waiter and another glass appeared almost instantly.  He had to smile at the prompt service.  He had made his wishes known to the owner and they had certainly come through for him.  Of course, the fact that he had fucked most of the staff didn't hurt either.

 

By the time they walked out of the restaurant Brett was feeling no pain and Paul had thoroughly enjoyed himself.  

 

"I think having the premiere here where Rage was created was a stroke of genius," Paul said.  "There's as much talk about that in Hollywood as there is about the premiere out there."  
  
Brian nodded and soaked up the praise.  He had known he was right about the PR, but it was always nice to have that proven to all and sundry.

 

"That's our Brian, a fucking genius," Brett said somewhat drunkenly.

 

"Looks like it's time to get everyone back to the hotel," Paul said as their limo finally pulled up.  They all climbed in with assurances of meeting promptly for the premiere the following evening.

 

"That went … not bad," Brian said with a smirk.

 

"I'd say you won," Justin chuckled as they climbed into their car.

 

"Won?"

 

"When you make Brett Keller get drunk to avoid listening to everyone sing your praises, I'd say you won."  
  
Brian snorted.  "I don't need to win over that ass.  I already know I'm better than him.  But it doesn't hurt to prove it to him," Brian grinned.

 

"Let's go the loft," Justin whispered.  "I want to fuck the new power player."  
  
Brian's grin was spread all over his face all the way home.

 

 

*****  


 

This was it; this was the day of reckoning for Brian, Justin, Michael, and Rage. All of Pittsburgh would be watching, sending its ripples all the way back to Hollywood. If Rage failed in his hometown, he would never recover.  


 

It was arranged for the family and community leaders to arrive early to partake in a private celebration. Emmett had set up a special buffet in the theater’s lobby then John, along with Justin and the lead consultant from PIFA would host a tour to point out the renovations and special highlights of the theater including the enormous crystal chandelier and the restored frescoes. Paul Thomas was extended an invitation since he expressed an appreciation for ‘old buildings'. Brett was also given an invitation but Brian knew the asshole wouldn’t take him up on it, preferring to make his grand entrance at the opening. Paul came, and after he’d slip out to make his entrance.  


 

The family listened intently to John and Justin; even the mayor was impressed. He remarked how the whole neighborhood and city would benefit from the entire project, which included the clinic. Hunter declined photos with the mayor. He did not want the publicity to deter any potential clinic patrons.  He was afraid they might be intimidated by Hunter’s new notoriety. Instead, he settled for a handshake and a "well done, my boy."  


 

Brian was dressed to impress and practically glowing as his brother and Justin worked the room. John may not have been at ease when it came to making speeches but when it came to discussing architecture, he could certainly hold anyone’s attention. Bobby beamed at his spouse.  


 

The family was given the choice of proceeding directly to their box seats or they could make the grand entrance with the rest of the honored guests. So, naturally they all followed Brian as he went out a side entrance and around to the front to walk the red carpet. The mayor himself was going to cut the ribbon with Rage and his creators. At the appointed time, they all took their places at the front entrance as the mayor made his speech.  


 

"Ladies, Gentlemen, honored guests and fans of Rage!" Cheers erupted from the crowd when the mayor mentioned Rage. "It is my extreme pleasure to officiate at this opening of Rage: The Movie and the opening of the grand old and newly restored theater. May they both have a long run!" The crowd whooped and applauded as the mayor cut the ribbon and the doors opened.  


 

The camera flashes went off like firecrackers as the mayor, Paul Thomas and Brett Keller were escorted into the theater and unbeknownst to them, by Hunter’s ‘lost boys.’ Karen and Bill accompanied Hunter and Nick into the theater, each clapping Hunter on the back; his lost kids weren’t lost anymore. Even Lacy showed up with Frankie and his father.  


 

When everyone was seated, the overhead lights dimmed then went off leaving only the crystal chandelier shining proud. John could hear gasps and murmurs of appreciation. Gordon leaned over to his friend, "We did good, boss," he whispered into John’s ear. John nodded. Then the theater went dark.  


 

In one of the dressing rooms that Brian had chosen to be his refuge from the noise and crowd, Brian was pacing. He was nervous as a virgin at his first orgy. He didn’t need to see the movie; he had lived through most of it. The thought of seeing JT bashed on the big screen was too much for him to bear. He was content to wait out the two hours backstage. Thank the gods, Emmett had anticipated all his needs and had set up a cooler with Brian’s favorite bottled water. Brian thought he could drink a river and still feel parched. Halfway through the movie, Michael came backstage to find Brian.  


 

"Hey, why are you hiding back here? The movie’s great," Michael asked of his oldest and dearest friend.  


 

"I can’t watch. I have the DVD Brett sent us. I’ll watch it at home."  


 

"It can’t compare to the big screen."  


 

Brian just waved his hands at the remark.  


 

"The memories of that night still hurt, after all this time?"  


 

Brian nodded almost imperceptively. Then Brian had a horrible thought.  


 

"Justin," Brian gasped.  


 

"He’s fine. Ma’s with him and Jenn and Claire."  


 

"They must think I’m a shit."  


 

"No, they don’t and neither does Justin. They all remember that night a little differently. Only I remember how you looked when I found you at the hospital. Justin, he still doesn’t remember most of it."  


 

"Thank the gods. I have that pleasure all to myself," Brian whispered.  


 

Michael crossed to his friend and gave him a strong embrace. The friends clung onto each other.  


 

"I love you," Michael whispered into Brian’s chest.  


 

"I love you too, always have, always will." They stayed together locked in their embrace until the movie had ended.  


 

Brian pushed Michael back a little so he could look into the warm brown eyes.  


 

"You missed the ending," Brian quipped.  


 

"I know the ending. Fuck, I wrote the ending!" Michael laughed.  


 

"Yeah, you did, didn’t you?" Brian laughed back.  


 

Then all of a sudden the theater began to quake as the audience stood to give Rage an ovation.  


 

"I guess they liked it," Michael said nonchalantly.  


 

"What’s not to like? Rage is very likeable," Brian stated confidently as he stretched out his arms.  


 

"Asshole," Michael snarked.  


 

"Come on, Zephyr. I think Emmett is going to introduce us."  


 

"Ready when you are, Rage!" The best of friends linked arms and walked out to the wings of the stage.  
   
As the ending credits were rolling the chandelier’s light began to glow and then a spot light lit a corner of the stage. Emmett, master chef and showman, stood with a microphone.  


 

"Fans of Rage," Emmett began, "I’d like to introduce the makers of Rage: The Movie." 

 

More cheers reverberated throughout the theater as Paul Thomas and Brett Keller were introduced. Brett commandeered the mike and went off on his take of the making of Rage, but he was gracious and wise enough to give credit where credit was due. He then passed the mike over to Paul, who, after his applause grew quiet, thanked the fans of Rage, and Brett, for giving him the opportunity to play this unique superhero. When he finished his humble speech, there was more applause then he bowed and passed the mike back to Emmett.  


 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have the distinct pleasure of introducing you all to the real creators of Rage and the inspiration for JT, Zephyr, and of course, Rage."  


 

There was a sudden and collective intake of air as the whole theater realized that their beloved characters were real, and not just ink and paper.  


 

"Michael Novotny! The writer and creator of the story of Rage and you may recognize him as Zephyr." Michael got screams and resounding applause as he walked across the stage and took a bow.  


 

"Justin Taylor! The artistic genius who brings life to Rage and his sidekick. You may also know him as JT." The crowd went wild as Justin, JT, the object of Rage’s affection glided across the stage to take his bow and his place next to Michael.  


 

"And now, our dear fans of Rage, the man himself, the real Rage and without him, none of this would be possible. Hold on to your seats boys and girls, Rage is here. Brian Kinney!"  


 

The theater erupted in deafening applause and cheers as Brian sauntered across the stage looking so much like his alter ego. The ageless Brian fucking Kinney took a curt bow then swept his JT up into his strong arms. The crowd went wild.  


 

"Thank you all!" Emmett called out through the mike. "And good night. Long live Rage!"  


 

*****  


 

In the ballroom of the hotel where Brett and Paul were staying, a special gala was set up to celebrate the opening. The contest winners were treated to dinner, dancing and autographs from Paul and Brett. Many of the fans brought their comics to have signed and of course, they all wanted the autographs of the real Rage, JT and Zephyr. Gus beamed with pride as his dad signed comic after comic without a grumble. He giggled as Brian was forced to put on his Rage face time and time again. Again the cameras went off as the fans stood in line to have pictures taken with Rage the man and Rage the actor. Even John was asked to pose with his look-a-like brother. The movie promised to be a huge success. And a fantastic time was had by all!  


 

Bobby’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he went to find a quiet corner to answer. 

Rachel was looking after Patrick and Briana, and knew to call him if they were needed.  


 

"Hello?"  


 

"Ola, Senor Bobby?"  


 

"Si, this is Bobby. Who is this?"  


 

"Senor Bobby, it is Miguel."  


 

"Miguel? Edna’s Miguel?"  


 

"Si, yes. Mister Bobby, my English, not so good."  


 

"It’s okay, Miguel, I understand you. Why are you calling?"  


 

"My lady, Senora Edna, she has gone to her beloved husband."  


 

"What? Um, que?"  


 

"Miss Edna has died, three days ago, in her sleep. Very peaceful. She wanted you and Senors Brian, Juan and Justin to know."  


 

"Oh Miguel, I am so, so sorry. Is there something we can do for you? We all loved her so much."  


 

"Si, I know this. Can you come to the hacienda?"  


 

"Yes, yes. I’m not sure when but some of us will come as soon as we can."  


 

"Gracias, Mister Bobby. Miss Edna left you many things. Please come when you can."  


 

"We will, and I’m so sorry Miguel. We will miss her."  


 

"Si, Mister Bobby, I will also miss her."  


 

The connection was lost and Bobby stood not knowing what to do. John watched as Bobby walked back into the ballroom to rejoin the party.  


 

"What is it, baby? Are the kids okay?" John asked, seeing the look of anguish on his partner’s face.  


 

"They’re fine, a client … I’ll tell you all about it later, at the loft."  


 

"Okay, if you’re sure." John kissed Bobby’s flaming red hair and gave him a little squeeze.  


 

"I’m sure. Let’s go rescue Rage; he’s been ravished by the hordes." Bobby chuckled at the sight of Brian surrounded by his overzealous fans.  


 

"Brother and brother-in-law of Rage to the rescue," John laughed as they went to Brian’s side.  
   
   
   
TBC ???  


 


End file.
